Odwracając czas
by Ewe25
Summary: Harry i Hermiona są parą, która musi zmierzyć się z przeszłością i to dosłownie, bo Harry wskutek czegoś dziwnego i nieznanego ląduje w Hogwarcie w 1977, stając twarzą w twarz z Lily Evans i Jamesem Potterem. Kanonicznie, ale z wyłączeniem epilogu.
1. Prolog

**Beta:** Nieoceniona** Carmen**

**A/N:** Witajcie po długiej przerwie!

Tym razem mam dla Was coś kompletnie nowego. Gwarantuję przenoszenie w czasie, akcję, nowych bohaterów i więcej akcji. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.

Ściskam, Ewe25

P.S. Prolog w formie drabble. :)

* * *

**PROLOG**

Harry nie marzył o niczym innym jak tylko o końcu tej głupiej zabawy. Wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, dlaczego los aż tak z niego zadrwił. Czy to nie on uratował świat od Voldemorta? Może zrobił się zbyt wyniosły i pyszny i ktoś z góry postanowił utrzeć mu nosa?

Na początku cała ta przygoda wydawała się wspaniała i dziękował niebiosom, że to właśnie on, Harry Potter, mógł doświadczyć czegoś tak niezwykłego jak powrót do przeszłości. Teraz wiedział, że już dawno powinien wrócić do normalnego życia.

Tymczasem utknął w roku 1979 na środku morza, choć chwilę temu chciał powiedzieć Jamesowi, że jest jego synem!


	2. Rozdział I

**Betowała: Carmen**

**A/N: **Dodaję od razu rozdział pierwszy, bo prolog jest niezwykle krótki i w sumie nie przekaże Wam dokładnie, o czym będzie historia. :)

Całusy, Ewe25

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

Kwatera Główna Aurorów mieściła się w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów i bezpośrednio podlegała szefowi departamentu, Mafaldzie Hopkirk. Wiele osób dziwił awans kobiety pracującej niegdyś w Wydziale Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów. Niektórzy nawet próbowali pisać odwołania, myśląc, że nie poradzi sobie ona na tak ważnym stanowisku. Nic bardziej mylnego! Mafalda w pełni oddała się swoim obowiązkom i po raz pierwszy od dawna cały departament działał bez zarzutów. Nowa szefowa wprowadziła w życie istotne uchwały dotyczące właśnie Kwatery Głównej Aurorów. Stała się ona - dziwnym trafem, jeszcze przed nominacją Harry'ego Pottera na szefa - oddzielnym departamentem i tym samym została uzależniona wyłącznie od samego Ministra Magii. Stwarzało jej to lepsze możliwości rozwoju w przyszłości. Powstało mnóstwo kompletnie nowych podbiur i poddziałów. Założono między innymi Podbiuro Komunikacji i Wynalazku Tajemniczego, Dział Inspekcji Aurorskiej i jego Poddział Magicznych Kontraktów i Dowodów Zakazanych, a także Komisję Aurorów Zwiadowczych, w skrócie KAZ, której celem było łapanie czarnoksiężników i osób nieprzestrzegających prawa. Wszyscy szefowie i przedstawiciele nowo stworzonych działów już od ponad roku podporządkowywali się Potterowi, często będącemu od nich młodszym, ale na pewno nie mniej doświadczonym. Pomimo jego młodego wieku darzyli Harry'ego niesamowitym szacunkiem i bez oznaki sprzeciwu wykonywali powierzone im zadania.

Nawet gdyby zobaczyli go, tak jak dzisiaj, przysypiającego na krześle w swoim biurze, z pewnością nie straciłby uznania w ich oczach. Mógłby ich raczej rozbawić bądź zniesmaczyć. Takie sytuacje nie miały jednak prawie w ogóle miejsca. Harry'emu jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się zasnąć w pracy, bez względu na to, jak strasznie papierkowa robota mu ciążyła. W trudniejszych momentach pił jeden kubek mocnej kawy po drugim i zawsze udawało mu się jakoś dotrwać do końca swojej zmiany. Szef wiele razy chwalił go za sumienność i pracowitość, dzięki którym Potter miał u niego względy. Nigdy nie musiał zaprzątać sobie głowy błaganiem o wolny dzień lub tydzień, wystarczyło, by poprosił albo mimochodem o tym wspomniał. Mimo to Harry starał się nie wykorzystywać za bardzo swoich korzystnych relacji z przełożonym, tym bardziej że był nim jego dobry przyjaciel, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry już nie pamiętał, ile razy wparowywał do gabinetu Kingsleya w celach czysto towarzyskich, na pogaduszki, kawę albo coś mocniejszego. Kiedy jednak rok temu Minister mianował Pottera Szefem Biura Aurorów, musieli powstrzymać się od częstych nieoficjalnych wizyt, by przypadkiem nie posądzono Shacklebolta o nepotyzm. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że czasami wymieniali między sobą sowy, obrabiając tyłki poniektórym pracownikom, komentując mecze quidditcha czy najzwyczajniej umawiając się na piwo.

Harry przymknął na moment powieki, chcąc się odprężyć. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad półgodzinną drzemką, ale spaliłby się chyba ze wstydu, gdyby przyłapano go na spaniu. Przetarł oczy i spojrzał na zegarek. Do końca zostały mu jeszcze dwie godziny, spędzone zapewne na siedzeniu po uszy w papierach. Mógłby właściwie wyjść wcześniej do domu, był przecież cholernym szefem wszystkich cholernych aurorów, ale gdy myślał, że te rubryki będą czekały na niego jutro, aż oblewał go zimny pot. Wolał skończyć je dzisiaj i przez kolejny miesiąc mieć spokój. Naturalnie, gdyby wypełniał dokumenty na bieżąco, nie miałby teraz tego problemu, ale cóż, nie był przecież Hermioną.

Dopił zimną już kawę, złapał za pióro, odgarnął włosy z czoła i zaczął czytać kolejne sprawozdanie z pracy w terenie. Dostał je od szefa KAZ, który aktualnie wyjechał na urlop. Normalnie Harry nie zajmował się podobnymi sprawami, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na chociażby cień niesubordynacji i zaniedbania. Chciał, aby w dokumentacji jego biura nie znalazło się żadne uchybienie. Nauczył się tego od Hermiony. A raczej wciąż starał się nauczyć.

Na moment Harry zmarszczył brwi, by wreszcie parsknąć śmiechem. Potter zerknął na ostatnią stronę i podpis autora tekstu.

\- Dzięki, Ron – szepnął bezwiednie i tym razem z większą ochotą powrócił do czytania.

Przyjaciel szczegółowo relacjonował spotkanie z czarodziejem hodującym kappy. Weasley i jego dwóch towarzyszy z Komisji Likwidacji Niebezpiecznych Stworzeń musieli powstrzymać niejakiego Marcusa Knoxa, a później nawet go uratować, bo jak się okazało, kappy wymknęły się spod kontroli. Harry musiał przyznać, że Ron opowiadał tę akcję bardzo zabawnie, mimo iż w rzeczywistości zapewne wcale nie było im do śmiechu. Czasami przyjaciel wtrącał własne zdanie na temat „psychola hodującego demony wodne tylko po to, by wykorzystać je do napadu rabunkowego" i tego, „jakim cudem ten człowiek przywiózł dwie kappy z Japonii i dlaczego traktował je jak domowe pupilki". Ron napomknął też coś o fetyszach, ale akurat ten fragment Harry umyślnie pominął.

Po sprawozdaniu kumpla czekało go jeszcze dziesięć innych z tego tygodnia i parę dokumentów związanych bezpośrednio z pracownikami, więc z westchnieniem wziął się do roboty. Jak tylko je skończy, będzie fajrant.

Pół godziny później miał już kompletnie dosyć. Marzył jedynie o ciepłej herbacie i wygodnym łóżku. No i jeszcze o jakiejś dobrej kolacji z Hermioną w zaciszu domowym. Jakby na zawołanie usłyszał delikatne pukanie do drzwi, które po chwili się otworzyły. W progu stała uśmiechnięta panna Granger z kubkiem w ręku.

\- Hermiona? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry. – Co tu robisz?

Mężczyzna wstał z krzesła i podszedł do dziewczyny, po czym lekko musnął jej usta własnymi. Tego zdecydowanie było mu trzeba. Przyciągnął więc kobietę bliżej, ale chwilę później poczuł, jak Hermiona lekko go odpycha. Zamrugał zaskoczony, widząc jej minę.

\- Wylałeś na mnie prawie całą herbatę! – Oburzona, śmiesznie zmarszczyła nos. – Chłoszczyść. – Skierowała różdżkę prosto na pobrudzoną spódnicę. Plama zniknęła.

\- Oj, daj spokój, Hermiono.– Harry uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i zaprowadził dziewczynę na jego krzesło, wcześniej zamykając drzwi. – Masz szczęście, że jesteśmy czarodziejami.

\- Nie, Harry, to ty masz szczęście, że jesteśmy czarodziejami. Marie zabiłaby mnie, gdybym zniszczyła tę spódnicę. Chciała ją pożyczyć na sobotni obiad z teściami. Swoją drogą, to strasznie dziwne, że ona nadal boi się pani Weasley, przecież to przemiła kobieta…

Harry patrzył na dziewczynę z uniesionymi brwiami, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Hermiona zacisnęła usta, ale kiedy spojrzała prosto w błyszczące zielone tęczówki Harry'ego, wyraźnie się odprężyła. Przysiadła na blacie biurka, krzesło zostawiając chłopakowi. Postawiła do połowy opróżniony kubek na jakiejś kartce obok i z zadowoleniem zauważyła, że Harry dokładnie śledził każdy jej ruch.

\- A tak swoją drogą, to była twoja herbata, Harry.

Potter zrobił smutną minę, wywołując tym śmiech u Hermiony. W takich momentach jak ten, kobieta bezwiednie przypominała sobie, dlaczego aż tak bardzo kochała Harry'ego Pottera.

\- Mam dziwne wrażenie, że wraz z wiekiem stajemy się coraz bardziej dziecinni. Mam już prawie trzydzieści lat, a czuję się, jakbym dalej miała osiemnaście i moim jedynym zmartwieniem było zdanie owutemów. Nie uważasz, że coś jest z nami nie tak?

Harry rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu i z konsternacją przyglądał się dziewczynie. Zastanawiał się, z kim dzisiaj musiała urządzić sobie pogawędkę, żeby dojść do takich wniosków. Podrapał się po brodzie, nim zaczął:

\- Szczerze mówiąc, chyba jednak jesteśmy normalni. Mamy dobre prace, własne mieszkania, przyjaciół, siebie. Nie tęsknię za problemami, jeżeli o to ci chodzi. Chciałbym nawet, żeby ich w ogóle nie było. To, że czasami pośmiejemy się głośniej lub coś zmalujemy, wcale nie oznacza, że zachowujemy się jak dzieci. Wydaje mi się, że wiele osób w naszym wieku chciałoby żyć naszym życiem… A raczej twoim życiem, Hermiono, bo nadal wyglądasz na te osiemnaście lat.

\- Harry! – wykrzyknęła uradowana kobieta i trzepnęła Pottera lekko w ramię. – Jesteś niepoprawny.

Mężczyzna wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i całkowicie rozluźniony, założył nogę na nogę.

\- A tak na serio, to co cię do mnie sprowadza? Tylko nie mów, że fatygowałaś się przez prawie całe Ministerstwo, żeby przynieść mi herbatę, która, swoją drogą, musiała być rewelacyjna.

Hermiona zarumieniła się delikatnie, odwracając na sekundę wzrok. Oczywiście, że nie tylko dlatego przyszła do Harry'ego.

\- Chciałam cię zapytać, czy planujesz coś na wieczór, bo mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch.

\- Co ty na to, żebyśmy zjedli dziś kolację u mnie? Marie dała mi nowy przepis, który bardzo chciałabym wypróbować. Podobno Ron się zajadał, a później… - zamilkła raptownie, uświadamiając sobie, że jeszcze trochę i palnęłaby straszną gafę. Jak opowiadała Marietta, po kolacji Ron w ramach wdzięczności wpadł na pomysł kochania się z nią przez całą noc. Hermiona pomyślała, że takie tete-a-tete bardzo przydałoby się jej i Harry'emu. Od tygodnia prawie w ogóle nie mieli dla siebie czasu, bo pochłonęła ich praca, a kobieta nie chciała przekładać posady ponad związek z Harrym. Za bardzo go kochała. Poza tym miała nadzieję, że może wyniknąć z tego coś więcej…

\- A później? – dopytał Harry, kiedy Hermiona przez dłuższy czas się nie odzywała.

\- A później było mu niedobrze. Prawie zwymiotował z przejedzenia.

Harry skrzywił się.

\- Nie musiałaś tego dodawać. I nie ma problemu. Skończę wszystko za około godzinę, wpadnę jeszcze do Slughorna po rzeczy rodziców, które mi obiecał, a potem na moment do Doliny, no i będę już cały twój.

\- Wspaniale – ucieszyła się Hermiona, wstając z biurka i ruszając w kierunku drzwi. – Możemy się wstępnie umówić o siódmej? Powinnam się do tego czasu spokojnie wyrobić z kolacją… - i przyszykować, dodała w myślach.

\- Okej, więc siódma i… Hermiono – zwrócił się do kobiety stojącej przy drzwiach i już prawie przekręcającej klamkę – następnym razem, jak będziesz chciała po prostu do mnie przyjść, przynieść herbatę, nie musisz szukać żadnych wymówek – rzucił wesoło Harry.

Hermiona prychnęła głośno i w duszy przeklęła swoje różowiejące policzki.

\- Masz o sobie zbyt wygórowane mniemanie, Harry Potterze. Doskonale wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło. Jak już powiedziałam, chodziło głównie o dzisiejszą kolację.

\- I?

\- Co „i"?

\- I o to, że się za mną stęskniłaś. – Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, widząc, że Hermiona powoli traciła cierpliwość. Od kiedy byli razem, uwielbiał doprowadzać ją do skrajnych emocji.

Kobieta westchnęła głośno, kapitulując.

\- No dobrze, może też się trochę stęskniłam. Ale tylko trochę – ostrzegła, zastanawiając się, co takiego powiedzieć, żeby i Harry'emu zrobiło się głupio. O dziwo, nic nie wpadło jej do głowy.

\- Aż tak trudno było ci to przyznać?

\- Harry, uważam, że ta rozmowa nie ma sensu. Opuszczę więc twój gabinet i pójdę do swojego, ponieważ w porównaniu z tobą mam naprawdę kupę roboty.

Potter pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, śledząc uważnie wzrokiem oddalającą się kobietę.

W sto razy lepszym humorze wrócił do wypełniania papierów. Hermiona miała rację, czasami oboje zachowywali się jak dzieci. Ale nie wstydził się tego. Był wręcz dumny, że on, jego dziewczyna i przyjaciele potrafili jeszcze bawić się życiem, mimo iż dobiegali prawie do trzydziestki. Miał nadzieję, że nawet będąc ojcem, a może dziadkiem, mając lat sześćdziesiąt, nie straci zapału i humoru i nie stanie się zbutwiałym starcem z milionem problemów i wymyślonych chorób.

Harry odpędził od siebie myśli o tak dalekiej przyszłości. Jeszcze miał czas na bycie rodzicem, na razie musiał skupić się na pracy.

OOO

Harry Potter teleportował się prosto przed bramę Hogwartu. Nie musiał czekać długo na jej otwarcie. Dziś rano wysłał sowę Neville'owi o popołudniowej wizycie, którą chciał złożyć profesorowi Sluhgornowi, tak więc aktualnie miarowym krokiem zmierzał przez błonia prosto w stronę zamku. Do Hogwartu przybywał prawie raz na dwa tygodnie, ale zawsze był pod równie wielkim wrażeniem. Za każdym razem czuł się, jakby wracał do domu po naprawdę wyczerpującej podróży. Czasami zazdrościł uczniom tej swobody i beztroski przebywania w zamku i martwienia się wyłącznie o sprawdzian lub nienapisaną pracę domową. Poza tym tęsknił za tym miejscem i każdorazowo, kiedy mijał jakiś korytarz czy salę lekcyjną, z uśmiechem wspominał związane z nimi wydarzenia. Potter skierował się prosto do lochów, chcąc jak najszybciej załatwić sprawę z profesorem. Miał jeszcze nadzieję wstąpić na moment do Neville'a na szklaneczkę Ognistej Whisky. Zastanawiał się też nad wizytą u Hagrida, ale widział się z nim parę dni temu, więc odstąpił od tego pomysłu. Nie miał aż tyle czasu. Nie chciał, żeby Hermiona musiała na niego długo czekać z kolacją.

Harry szedł prawie pustymi korytarzami, ciesząc się, że większość uczniów postanowiła spędzić czas wolny po zajęciach w dormitoriach, bibliotece czy w Wielkiej Sali. Było mu to bardzo na rękę. Nie chciał przyciągać ich zaciekawionych spojrzeń. Wiele razy prosił Neville'a o odblokowanie kominków nauczycieli, ale ten ciągle odmawiał. Gdy Harry pytał dlaczego, przyjaciel tłumaczył, że nadal pamiętał sytuację, kiedy to Ron, Hermiona i sam Harry chcieli zwiać za pomocą tego w gabinecie Umbridge. Potter wielokrotnie powtarzał, że był to wyjątkowy i jednorazowy przypadek, ale nigdy nie udało mu się przekonać Longbottoma. Przyjaciel był za bardzo uparty… Co nie znaczyło, że Harry miał zamiar się poddać.

Potter spojrzał na zegarek i z zaskoczeniem zorientował się, że zostało mu jeszcze półtorej godziny. Parę minut później wreszcie dotarł do gabinetu Slughorna i zapukał dwa razy. Nim się spostrzegł, drzwi otworzyły się z cichym kliknięciem.

\- Harry, mój drogi chłopcze, zapraszam!

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze – przywitał się Potter i z uśmiechem uścisnął dłoń Slughorna.

Horacy gestem ręki wskazał Harry'emu wolne miejsce na krześle przy biurku. Sam zaś spoczął na fotelu naprzeciwko, uprzednio odruchowo pukając palcem w klepsydrę. Piasek zaczął przesypywać się naprawdę wolno, więc najwyraźniej profesor cieszył się z wizyty byłego ucznia.

\- Tyle razy ci powtarzałem, drogi Harry, zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu. Po prostu Horacy.

Potter chwilę się zastanawiał, po czym pokręcił głową.

\- Niestety, nie dam rady. Darzę pana zbyt dużym szacunkiem, profesorze, bym mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

\- Och, chłopcze, ty zawsze wiesz, jak sprawić, bym zaczął się rumienić – odparł Slughorn mile połechtany i rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle. – Napijesz się czegoś, Harry? Kawy, herbaty?

\- Nie, dziękuję.

\- A jeżeli masz ochotę na coś mocniejszego, to mam też piwo kremowe, miód korzenny, brandy i myślę, że znalazłbym nawet gdzieś butelkę Ognistej Whisky – proponował, patrząc na Harry'ego spod krzaczastych brwi.

\- Nie, naprawdę dziękuję, profesorze. Przykro mi to mówić, ale trochę się śpieszę. Hermiona już czeka na mnie z kolacją, a muszę jeszcze wpaść na chwilę do profesora Longbottoma – wytłumaczył się. Naprawdę lubił Slughorna, ale dzisiaj nie miał ochoty przebywać w jego męczącym towarzystwie dłużej niż było to konieczne. – Wie pan zresztą, Hermionie bardzo zależy na punktualności.

Horacy najpierw westchnął zrezygnowany, by po chwili przytaknąć.

\- Tak, masz rację, Harry. Proszę, pozdrów więc ode mnie pannę Granger, a następnym razem byłoby mi naprawdę miło, gdybyś odwiedził mnie wraz ze swoją drogą narzeczoną. Tak dawno jej nie widziałem! Przyznam, że jestem bardzo ciekawy, jak powodzi się pannie Granger.

Harry'ego lekko zatkało i z zażenowaniem podrapał się po głowie.

\- Hermiona nie jest moją narzeczoną, profesorze. My… - zaczął Potter, nie za bardzo wiedząc, jak wytłumaczyć profesorowi istotę ich związku – my dopiero zaczęliśmy się ze sobą spotykać. Szczerze mówiąc, jeszcze nie myśleliśmy nad…

\- Ach, wybacz mi, mój drogi chłopcze, nie miałem pojęcia. Chociaż przyznam, że jestem lekko zdziwiony. Prawdę powiedziawszy, z zainteresowaniem śledziłem losy twoje i panny Granger. W ciągu ostatnich lat gazety pisały o was naprawdę wiele. Do tej pory pamiętam, jak się wszyscy w szkole ucieszyliśmy, gdy napisano, że jesteście razem. Od początku przeczuwałem, że coś wreszcie was połączy. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że pan Wallenby nie będzie stwarzał większych problemów.

\- Ma pan na myśli Rona?

\- Tak, tak – brnął dalej niewzruszony – przecież on i panna Granger kiedyś również stanowili parę. No, w każdym razie cieszę się, że wszystko ułożyło się po mojej myśli.

Brwi Harry'ego mimowolnie podjechały do góry, ale szeroki uśmiech wpływający na twarz starannie to zamaskował. Kto by pomyślał, że Slughorn to plotkarz z krwi i kości! Będzie musiał opowiedzieć tę historię Hermionie. Już sobie wyobrażał głośny śmiech dziewczyny.

\- Ile to już dokładnie jesteście parą, chłopcze?

\- Jakoś ze cztery lata…

\- A nie uważasz, Harry, że najwyższy czas się ustatkować? Nie marzyłbym o niczym więcej niż o zaproszeniu na wasze wesele.

Harry chrząknął nieznacznie.

\- Bez urazy, profesorze, ale…

\- Ach, tak, masz rację, mój drogi – przerwał mu Slughorn wpół słowa – trochę się zagalopowałem, wybacz. Ale musisz zrozumieć, że wraz z wiekiem człowiek żyje życiem innych, bo jest o wiele bardziej interesujące niż jego własne.

Przez moment w gabinecie panowała cisza. Harry kątem oka spojrzał na klepsydrę, która zaczęła coraz szybciej przesypywać piasek.

\- W każdym razie, panie profesorze, czy mógłbym dostać te obiecane rzeczy? Myślę, że w ciągu tygodnia powinienem już wszystko skopiować i z powrotem je panu przynieść. Może nawet uda mi się wyrobić wcześniej, ale nie obiecuję.

Horacy Slughorn pokiwał głową z przejęciem, wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni szaty i machnął nią parokrotnie. Wnet na blacie biurka pojawił się sporych rozmiarów karton, w którym znajdowała się masa różnych przedmiotów. Zdjęcia, dziwne urządzenia, pliki kartek i grube foldery. Harry wpatrywał się w zawartość paki z utęsknieniem, nie mogąc doczekać się piątku.

\- Jeżeli nie będzie problemu, to wyślę karton zaklęciem, dobrze, panie profesorze? – zapytał Harry, wyciągając jednocześnie różdżkę. Slughorn machnął ręką, wyrażając tym samym zgodę, dzięki czemu Harry przetransportował paczkę prosto do domu. Miał nadzieję, że w czasie tak krótkiej podróży zawartość nie ulegnie zniszczeniu. – Cóż, bardzo panu dziękuję za pomoc, profesorze. Jestem naprawdę wdzięczny.

\- Ależ nie ma za co, mój chłopcze, nie ma za co.

\- Dziękuję bardzo i do widzenia – pożegnał się, wychodząc. – Wyślę panu sowę o mojej następnej wizycie. Tym razem wpadniemy z Hermioną na kawę!

\- Zapraszam was bardzo serdecznie! Mam pannie Granger naprawdę wiele do opowiedzenia. Ostatnio odkryłem nowe właściwości pewnego zioła. Chciałbym przedyskutować z nią ze dwie kwestie. Ciekaw jestem, jak się na nie zaopatruje.

Harry, wychodząc, pomyślał jeszcze, że Hermiona zabije go za postanowienie czegoś bez jej uprzedniej zgody. Kiedy jednak zbliżał się do gabinetu Neville'a, czuł się coraz bardziej rozluźniony i pewny siebie. Pamiętał, jak ogromnie się cieszył i był dumny z przyjaciela, kiedy ten został dyrektorem Hogwartu. Neville po II bitwie postanowił pójść do siódmej klasy i ukończyć szkołę. Tak niespodziewanie dobrze zdał owutemy, że jego babcia, Augusta, z radości i dumy urządziła przyjęcie dla przyjaciół i znajomych. W ciągu kolejnego roku poszedł na kursy aurorskie, ale za bardzo tęsknił za roślinami, by czuć się spełnionym w nowym wcieleniu. Do końca 1999 roku pomagał więc Hannie Abbott w prowadzeniu Trzech Mioteł. Jakoś w styczniu, zaraz po przerwie świątecznej, profesor Sprout postanowiła przejść na emeryturę, więc Neville bez chwili zastanowienia podjął pracę nauczyciela zielarstwa. Dwa lata temu umarła profesor McGonagall i nikt nie chciał przejąć obowiązków dyrektora. Zgłosił się więc Neville, choć zastrzegł, że obejmie to stanowisko tymczasowo i przekaże je komuś z lepszym wykształceniem i umiejętnościami. Do dzisiaj jednak nikt taki się nie pojawił i Harry szczerze wątpił, czy się pojawi, ponieważ Neville naprawdę dobrze sobie radził jako dyrektor.

OOO

\- Doskonale wiesz, że nienawidzę, jak się spóźniasz, Harry Potterze – przywitała go Hermiona, kiedy ten spóźniony o prawie godzinę zapukał do drzwi jej mieszkania. – I jakby tego było mało, czuć od ciebie alkohol.

Harry prawie jęknął, wytykając swoją głupotę. Jak mógł zapomnieć rzucić zaklęcia świeżości?

\- Wybacz, Hermiono, zagadałem się z Nevillem.

\- Domyśliłam się – westchnęła. – Wchodź, zaraz podam kurczaka.

Wyszła do kuchni, skąd zaczęły dobiegać odgłosy trzaskania i szurania. Harry za to skierował się w stronę salonu, gdzie czekał na niego elegancko nakryty stół, na którym stały talerze i miski pełne przeróżnych pyszności. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na to, jak bardzo był głodny. Zanim jednak rzucił się na jedzenie, grzecznie poczekał na Hermionę i pogłaskał Krzywołapa, który niespodziewanie zaczął się do niego łasić. Gdy kobieta zawitała w pokoju i ustawiła na środku naczynie żaroodporne z udkami kurczaka, Harry zabrał się za otwieranie wina. Zaraz po odwiedzinach w Hogwarcie, szybko skoczył do Doliny, żeby się przebrać i zabrać ze sobą butelkę włoskiego Amarone.

Harry wziął pierwszego kęsa i prawie zachłysnął się od nadmiaru smaków. Już od dawna nie jadł czegoś równie pysznego. Teraz już wiedział, dlaczego Ron wymiotował z przejedzenia. Jadł szybko, prawie w ogóle nie przeżuwając. Kiedy zaspokoił już pierwszy głód i nałożył sobie trochę sałatki, popatrzył na Hermionę. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że kobieta przygląda mu się z szerokim uśmiechem i popija wino. Talerz miała czysty.

\- A ty nie jesz? – zapytał, przecierając usta chusteczką. – Marie miała rację, ten kurczak jest idealny. Obsypię galeonami tego, kto go wymyślił.

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem i pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Czy ty dzisiaj cokolwiek jadłeś?

\- Oczywiście. Rano parę tostów i… - zaciął się. Kompletnie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co takiego robił w porze lunchu. Ach, no tak, stoczył z Ronem parę partyjek czarodziejskich szachów, a później siedział w papierach. – Och, no dobrze, zapomniałem. Miałem dzisiaj naprawdę sporo na głowie.

\- Mam wrażenie, że czasami zapomniałbyś nawet o tej głowie. - Hermiona złapała za widelec i zaczęła wyjadać z miski wszystkie ogórki. – Ja nie wiem, jak ty możesz sam mieszkać w Dolinie Godryka. Że ten dom jeszcze stoi? Jestem pod wrażeniem.

\- Bardzo śmieszne, Hermiono – zironizował Harry i upił łyk wina. - Jesteś dzisiaj wyjątkowo dowcipna. Powiesz mi, skąd ta zmiana? Ostatnio nie mogłem nawet głośniej się zaśmiać, żeby nie narazić się na twoją złość.

Kobieta westchnęła.

\- Za co cię strasznie przepraszam. To był nerwowy tydzień. Sara poszła na urlop i miałam dwa razy więcej obowiązków. Już od dawna nie byłam aż tak przemęczona. Dopiero dzisiaj się sytuacja jako-tako unormowała.

Harry wstał z krzesła, by dolać Hermionie wina. Reszta kolacji przebiegła w milczeniu, ponieważ każdy zajęty był własnym myślami. Kiedy wreszcie Harry rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle, a Hermiona stwierdziła, że nie zdoła zjeść już ani kęsa więcej, postanowili posprzątać ze stołu. Wystarczyło tylko parę zaklęć, by po kolacji nie zostało śladu. Para usadowiła się więc wygodnie na kanapie, popijając kolejne wino - tym razem wzięte z barku panny Granger. Hermiona oparła się plecami o Harry'ego i wdychając jego zapach, szczęśliwa przymknęła powieki. Chwilę później z letargu wyrwał ją głos Pottera.

\- Tylko się nie złość – zaczął jak najbardziej spokojnie potrafił, tym bardziej że Hermiona natychmiast poderwała głowę – ale obiecałem Slughornowi, że odwiedzimy go w przyszłym tygodniu.

Harry wziął parę głębszych oddechów, spodziewając się najgorszego. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło w pełnym skupieniu.

\- To nie jest taki zły pomysł. Dawno nie byłam w Hogwarcie, a chciałabym jeszcze zajrzeć do Neville'a i Hanny. No i oczywiście do Hagrida. Stęskniłam się. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie hoduje znowu żadnych groźnych stworzeń…

\- Czyli nie masz nic przeciwko? – przerwał jej Harry, unosząc brwi. – Myślałem, że się na mnie obrazisz i przez parę następnych dni w ogóle nie będziesz się do mnie odzywała.

\- No cóż, mogłeś poinformować mnie o tym przed faktem, ale bez przesady. Naprawdę uważasz, że daję się aż tak ponieść emocjom? Czasami mogę lekko przesadzić, jak każda kobieta zresztą, ale nie jestem wariatką. Umiem trzeźwo myśleć.

Harry uśmiechnął się uroczo.

– Żałuj, że nie słyszałaś ciekawostek Slughorna. Zawsze wiedziałem, że interesuje się życiem osób ze swojej kolekcji, ale żeby aż tak?

Hermiona dopiła wino, odstawiła je na stolik i ułożyła się na nogach Pottera. Patrzyła teraz prosto na jego twarz, dostrzegając wszystkie jej niedoskonałości. Od razu zauważyła, że Harry rano zaspał, bo golił się w pośpiechu, pomijając niektóre fragmenty szyi i brody. Tyle razy tłumaczyła mu, jak używać specjalnego zaklęcia, ale chłopak zawsze obstawiał przy swoim. Wolał korzystać ze zwykłej, mugolskiej golarki, dlatego nawet podarowała mu jedną na gwiazdkę rok temu.

\- Aż tak?

\- Najpierw bez wstydu przyznał, że czyta o nas każdy artykuł w gazecie, a później, że nie potrafi zrozumieć, dlaczego do tej pory nie poprosiłem cię o rękę.

\- Że co takiego? – zapytała Hermiona, szeroko otwierając oczy. – Co mu odpowiedziałeś?

\- Prawdę. Dopiero zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić i na razie nie wybiegamy aż tak bardzo w przyszłość.

\- Hm, Harry, nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale jesteśmy razem prawie cztery lata.

\- Przecież wiem – prychnął pod nosem mężczyzna i nachylił się, by odłożyć pusty kieliszek na stolik tuż obok butelki wina. – Ciągle mam jednak wrażenie, jakbyśmy dopiero co uświadomili sobie, że pomiędzy nami jest coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Pamiętasz ten dzień, Hermiono?

Kobieta mimowolnie przytaknęła.

Oczywiście, że pamiętała. Było to dokładnie trzeciego grudnia 2004 roku. Będąc jeszcze tylko przyjaciółmi, wraz z Ronem postanowili, że pierwsza sobota każdego miesiąca to będzie ich święty dzień. Nie umawiali się wówczas na żadne spotkania, czasami nawet zwalniali się wcześniej z pracy, byleby tylko pobyć we własnym towarzystwie. Minął wtedy ponad rok, od kiedy Ginny zerwała z Harrym, więc chłopak nie żył już wspomnieniami, jak to miał w zwyczaju robić zaraz po rozstaniu. Pogodził się z losem. W grudniu spotkanie miało odbyć się akurat u Hermiony, która ostatnimi czasy bardzo zbliżyła się do Harry'ego. Z początku, jako dobra przyjaciółka, chciała mu pomóc z poradzeniem sobie z odejściem Ginny, ale z czasem zauważyła, że przychodziła do Pottera z coraz mniej wiarygodnych powodów. Harry za to powoli zaczynał dostrzegać w Hermionie kobietę i raz przeżył nawet mały szok, kiedy ta pojawiła się w jednej z jego fantazji. Przez następny tydzień, kiedy patrzył na przyjaciółkę, czuł się ogromnie winny. Wreszcie nastąpił przełom. Hermiona wraz z Harrym, tak jak dzisiaj, siedzieli na kanapie - tylko zamiast wina mieli butelki grzanego miodu korzennego - i rozmawiali, zabijając czas do przyjścia Rona. Weasley postanowił jednak spóźnić się na święte spotkanie, ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę z napięcia powstałego pomiędzy dwójką jego przyjaciół. Z początku myślał, że Harry i Hermiona o coś się poprztykali, dlatego unikali się w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, lecz Marie skutecznie wybiła mu ten pomysł z głowy i zastąpiła innym, wręcz niemożliwym. Jak się okazało następnego dnia, miała całkowitą rację.

\- Hermiono? Śpisz?

Panna Granger ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że po raz kolejny tego wieczoru dopadło ją niesamowite otępienie. Pomrugała parokrotnie i przeciągnęła się lekko, chcąc pozbyć się resztek senności.

\- Nie, po prostu się zamyśliłam.

\- Aha – skwitował Harry – a mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, o czym tak długo myślałaś?

Zanim jednak kobieta zdążyła odpowiedzieć, poczuła pod sobą ruch. Harry postanowił zmienić pozycję i położył się na wznak wzdłuż kanapy, przyciągając do siebie Hermionę. Dziewczyna ułożyła głowę na klatce piersiowej chłopaka, czując jak każdy do tej pory spięty mięsień zaczyna się rozluźniać. Na szczęście sofa była na tyle szeroka, że oboje mogli leżeć wygodnie i mieć jeszcze trochę wolnego miejsca.

\- Przypomniałam sobie nasz pierwszy pocałunek i twoją śmieszną reakcję zaraz po – zachichotała pod nosem i wziąwszy głęboki wdech, zaczęła naśladować niski głos Harry'ego: - „Hermiono, czy my właśnie… eee… się całowaliśmy?" Ależ nie, Harry, w taki sposób ludzie wymieniają się myślami o przeróżnych wstydliwych anegdotkach. – Powróciła do własnego tonu.

\- Żartuj sobie dalej, proszę bardzo. Moja reakcja to i tak nic w porównaniu z tym, co się stało potem.

\- Hę? Jakie potem? Nie pamiętam, żeby było jakieś śmieszne potem.

\- Przecież po tym, jak zaczęłaś się ze mnie perfidnie śmiać, znowu cię pocałowałem – przypomniał Harry. – Wtedy ty zaczęłaś się wyrywać: „nie możemy, Harry, tak nie powinno być, nie możemy", ale jakoś nie mogłaś się ode mnie tak do końca odkleić.

Hermiona szturchnęła lekko Pottera, ale mimo wszystko uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Ale i tak nic nie przebije wejścia Rona, kiedy dowiedział się, dlaczego Marie chciała go specjalnie przetrzymać dłużej w domu.

\- Słowo daję, wy naprawdę niesamowicie się dobraliście – dodała Hermiona. - „Czy wy się… całujecie?"

W salonie rozległ się głośny śmiech, który obudził i na tyle zaciekawił Krzywołapa, że postanowił zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Mrucząc, wskoczył prosto na Hermionę, domagając się pieszczot. Kobieta wyplątała się z objęć Harry'ego i z uśmiechem zaczęła drapać kota za uszami.

\- Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja jestem padnięta. Chodźmy spać.

Wyciągnęła dłoń ku mężczyźnie, którą ten bez zastanowienia chwycił, a po chwili oboje skierowali się w stronę sypialni Hermiony.

\- Krzywołap, zostań.

Zatrzasnęła kotu drzwi tuż przed nosem.

OOO

Hermiona po raz ostatni pocałowała Harry'ego, nim wyplątała się z pościeli, zarzuciła na siebie szlafrok i z zamiarem wstawienia wody na kawę wyszła z pokoju. Potter westchnął głośno i przymknął oczy. Zegarek wskazywał dopiero siódmą rano, więc Harry miał jeszcze jakąś godzinę snu. Kiedy już powoli przysypiał, nagle poczuł na sobie jakiś ciężar i pazury lekko wbijające się w brzuch. Z zaskoczenia aż usiadł. Zobaczywszy szczęśliwego Krzywołapa, prawie poczerwieniał ze złości. Mężczyzna wyjrzał przez drzwi, czy aby nie było w pobliżu Hermiony, po czym bezceremonialnie zepchnął kota na podłogę. Zwierzak w odpowiedzi zamachał parę razy ogonem i obrażony wyszedł z sypialni. Harry chwilę zastanawiał się nad powtórną próbą zaśnięcia, ale spasował. Niezgrabnie wstał z łóżka, założył bokserki i ziewając, ruszył do kuchni, skąd dobiegało ciche nucenie.

Zanim usiadł na krześle, dokładnie zlustrował wzrokiem zgrabną sylwetkę Hermiony.

\- O, Harry – zaczęła zdziwiona kobieta – myślałam, że chciałeś jeszcze chwilę pospać. Kawy?

Mężczyzna machinalnie pokiwał głową.

\- Chciałem, ale twój kot mi nie pozwolił.

Hermiona nalała chłopakowi do kubka parującej kawy. Sam jej aromat wyostrzył zmysły Harry'ego na tyle, by poczuł ledwo dostrzegalny zapach jajecznicy. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu, więc popatrzył z nadzieją na Hermionę.

Bez słowa postawiła koło Pottera talerz, na który nałożyła całą zawartość patelni, i podała mu widelec. Sama stanęła przy blacie z założonymi rękoma.

\- A ty?

\- Dobrze wiesz, Harry, że rano mój organizm domaga się tylko kofeiny. Zrobiłam śniadanie dla ciebie, bo pomyślałam, że jak wstaniesz, to sobie odgrzejesz.

Hermiona schyliła się i wyciągnęła z szafki puszkę. Otworzyła ją, odrywając wieko, i postawiła przy lodówce. Nie musiała nawet wołać Krzywołapa, bo ten już stał na warcie, a parę sekund później ze smakiem zajadał się wołowiną w galarecie.

\- Dobry kotek. – Uśmiechnęła się. – To wy jedzcie teraz grzecznie, a ja się szybko wykąpię i ubiorę. Niektórzy nie mają tak dobrze jak ty, Harry, i zaczynają pracę o ósmej.

\- Najpierw usiądź – zaczął Harry i nim Hermiona przetrawiła jego słowa, poczuła, jak chłopak ciągnie ją za rękę. Straciła równowagę i wylądowała prosto na kolanach Pottera. – Nie wypuszczę cię z domu, dopóki czegoś nie zjesz.

Wręczył kobiecie własny widelec i czekał.

\- Ja mam czas.

\- Naprawdę nie jestem głodna, Harry. Muszę…

\- Hermiono! Jesteś tu?

W mieszkaniu rozległ się głos Rona, który całkiem przypadkowo uratował kobietę przed nadopiekuńczym chłopakiem. Zanim Granger skierowała się do salonu, obiecała sobie, że jakoś będzie musiała się odwdzięczyć Ronowi. Może w końcu napomknie Harry'emu lub jakiemuś przełożonemu z KAZ, by częściej wypuszczali go w teren, a mniej zatrzymywali w biurze? W końcu prawie od miesiąca Ron nie prosił ją o nic innego.

\- Hermiono, jest tu Harry? W Dolinie Godryka go nie było, więc pomyślałem od razu o tobie – nawoływał dalej Weasley. – Harry, na gacie Merlina, szukam cię i szukam!

\- Jestem, Ron, co się stało?

Harry przyspieszył, by parę sekund później wpatrywać się w głowę Rona wystającą z płomieni. Przykucnął, chcąc zniżyć się do wysokości przyjaciela, a na jego czole pojawiła się zmarszczka. Hermiona stanęła tuż za Potterem, ale nie zamierzała się odezwać. Skoro Ron kontaktował się z Harrym z samego rana i to jeszcze przez kominek, sprawa musiała być rzeczywiście poważna.

\- Potrzebujemy pomocy. Justin i Leanne dłużej sobie nie poradzą.

\- Co?

\- Szybko, Harry, ubieraj się, naprawdę nie mamy czasu – poprosił Ron. Harry bez zbędnych pytań pobiegł do sypialni, skąd wrócił parę minut później, zapinając rozporek spodni. – Pamiętasz braci Benoit, których szukam od tygodnia? No, tych, co bawili się czarną magią w mugolskim miasteczku i przez przypadek zabili czterech mugoli, a później zwiali?

Harry pokiwał głową, zakładając buty. Przez moment zastanawiał się, dlaczego Ron wezwał akurat jego, a nie kogoś bardziej wdrążonego w sprawę. Kogoś z Komisji Aurorów Zwiadowczych. Nie śmiał jednak odmówić kumplowi pomocy.

\- Jakieś pół godziny temu dostałem od nich wiadomość, że oczekują mnie w lesie w Brown's Wood. Kiedy się tam teleportowałem, zaatakowali mnie, ale na szczęście nie poszedłem sam, więc…

\- Gdzie jesteś? – przerwał mu niegrzecznie Harry, w jednej ręce trzymając różdżkę, a w drugiej garść proszku Fiuu.

\- W biurze, ale…

\- Do zobaczenia, Hermiono, pogadamy potem – powiedział, wszedł do kominka i zniknął w zielonych płomieniach. Podróż trwała nie dłużej niż pół minuty, więc chwilę później otrzepywał się z popiołu w gabinecie. Kiedy zauważył Rona, kiwnął mu głową, po czym bez zbędnych słów zaczął rzucać zaklęcia. Tylko on, jako jeden z nielicznych, mógł odblokowywać miejsca potrzebne do teleportacji.

\- Brown's Wood. Podążaj za mną.

Potter i Weasley wylądowali w środku ciemnego i gęsto porośniętego drzewami lasu. Trzymając różdżki w pogotowiu, ruszyli przed siebie. W samą porę Harry dostrzegł lecący w ich stronę urok, który skutecznie zablokował. Nie widział napastnika, ale posłał w tamtym kierunku serię zaklęć rozbrajających.

\- Ron? Ty tylko my, nie strzelajcie!

Usłyszeli głos Leanne, która po chwili wyskoczyła z krzaków i podbiegła do nich razem z Finch-Fletchleyem.

\- Hej, Harry – przywitała się z Potterem. Aurorzy ustawili się do siebie tyłem, dzięki czemu byli bezpieczniejsi, mogąc się wzajemnie chronić. – Co tak długo, Ron? Mało brakowało, a głupi troll zmiażdżyłby Justina jednym krokiem.

\- Troll? Skąd się tutaj, do licha, wziął troll? Myślałem, że łapiemy teraz braci Benoit?

Justin rzucił Harry'emu zdziwione spojrzenie, które po chwili przeniósł na Rona.

\- Też tak na początku myśleliśmy, Harry, dopóki nie zostaliśmy zaatakowani od tyłu. I są dwa trolle, nie jeden. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, skąd Benoit je wytrzasnęli.

Justin raptownie zamilkł, bo tuż przed jego nosem przeleciało żółte światło. Przełknął głośno ślinę, nie wierząc we własne szczęście. Harry również odetchnął. Nie chciał, aby komuś stała się krzywda, tym bardziej że jako szef w pełni odpowiadał za ich bezpieczeństwo. W skupieniu jeszcze raz rozejrzał się dookoła, starając się wyłapać choćby jakiś najmniejszy ruch. W końcu opuścił ramiona, zdając sobie sprawę, że tak nigdy nie złapią tych cholernych braci. Miał też nadzieję, że tamci nie wpadli do tej pory na pomysł, by się deportować.

\- Dzięki wielkie, Ron. Też uważam, że dwa trolle to malutki kłopot, o którym nawet nie trzeba wspominać – zironizował Harry. – Dobra, weźmy się do roboty. Justin, ty i Ron, pójdziecie na północ, a Leanne i ja na południe. Jeżeli traficie na coś interesującego albo was otoczą, albo stanie się cokolwiek innego, wystrzelcie czerwone iskry. Spotkamy się w tym miejscu równo za pół godziny. Trzymajcie się razem i miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte. Chodźmy, Leanne, nie traćmy czasu – zwrócił się do dziewczyny, kiedy już wydał podstawowe polecenia, a Ron i Justin zaczęli coraz bardziej znikać w gęstwinie drzew.

Harry i Leanne przedzierali się przez gąszcze żwawym krokiem, nasłuchując. Potter miał dziwne wrażenie, że zbliżali się do pułapki, ale nie chciał wspominać o tym dziewczynie. Czasami lepsza była całkiem spontaniczna reakcja niż ta wielokrotnie ćwiczona i oczekiwana. Szczególnie w niebezpiecznych przypadkach, ponieważ wtedy wpierw działał instynkt samozachowawczy, a dopiero później rozum i często dzięki temu człowiek wychodził z takich sytuacji bez szwanku.

Po prawej stronie rozległ się odgłos łamanej gałązki. Harry zareagował błyskawicznie: odkręcił się w tamtym kierunku i rzucił Drętwotę. Po chwili pełnej skupienia usłyszał jak coś pada na ściółkę.

\- Wyczaruj nad nami osłonę i trzymaj się blisko mnie – polecił Leanne, nim ruszyli zobaczyć, w co takiego trafił Harry. Kiedy doszli na miejsce, dziewczyna parsknęła cicho.

\- Zając? Serio, Harry, trafiłeś w zająca?

Zanim Potter zdążył odpowiedzieć, kątem oka dostrzegł ruch za plecami.

\- Padnij! – krzyknął do Leanne w ostatnim momencie. – Reducto! Petrificus Totallus!

Tym razem na ziemię runął oszołomiony człowiek w czarnym prochowcu. Harry zbadał dokładnie otoczenie, by dopiero wtedy podejść i pochylić się nad czarodziejem. Zabrał mu różdżkę, związał liną i wylewitował. Wraz z każdym krokiem, bezwładne ciało bezszelestnie sunęło za nimi w powietrzu. To posunięcie gwarantowało, że przestępcy nie uda się odczarować i uciec, podczas gdy Harry i Leanne będą posuwać się dalej bądź walczyć. Aurorzy już od dawna praktykowali tę sztuczkę, bo dodatkowo dzięki niej mieli złoczyńcę zawsze na oku. Harry nie był pewny, kto to wymyślił – chociaż stawiał na Moody'ego – ale poznał ją już na pierwszym roku kursu przygotowującego do pracy aurora.

\- Jak stoimy z czasem?

Dziewczyna kątem oka zerknęła na zegarek na ręce.

\- Mamy jeszcze niecałe piętnaście minut – powiedziała, unosząc wyżej różdżkę.

Ruszyli dalej przed siebie. Harry musiał przyznać, że dzisiejszy dzień był naprawdę interesujący. Ze smutkiem zauważył, że od kiedy został szefem Biura Aurorów, więcej czasu spędzał przy biurku niż w terenie. Strasznie brakowało mu adrenaliny i dreszczyku emocji towarzyszących rzucaniu oszałamiaczy i zaklęć rozbrajających, a przecież to właśnie było jego wielkim marzeniem od czasu ukończenia Hogwartu. A raczej samoistnego skończenia, ponieważ po wojnie z Voldemortem nie wrócił do szkoły na ostatni rok jak Hermiona. Wraz z Ronem postanowili od razu pójść na Kursy Aurorskie, co było możliwe dzięki ich dość kluczowemu udziałowi w bitwie. No i jeszcze znajomościom, które przy tym zawarli. Harry miał więc nadzieję, że przyszłość przyszykuje dla niego coś intrygującego, coś jak…

Głośny ryk trolla?

Z zaskoczeniem spostrzegł, że drzewa przed nim zaczęły się niebezpiecznie chwiać. Kiwnął głową Leanne, by się przygotowała, a sam wyczarował wokół nich bariery ochronne. Ziemia zaczęła coraz bardziej drżeć, kiedy wreszcie z mroku wyłonił się osiągający prawie dwanaście stóp wysokości olbrzym. Miał on bladozieloną skórę, która gdzieniegdzie porośnięta była brązowymi włosami. Troll wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, po czym ruszył prosto na Harry'ego i Leanne. Tylko wyćwiczony refleks aurora pozwolił im odskoczyć i nie dać się zmiażdżyć. Dziewczyna zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia niewerbalne, starając się ogłuszyć stwora. Potter poszedł za jej śladem, ale kolorowe iskierki zdały się wyłącznie bardziej rozjuszyć stworzenie, bo zamachnął się ręką, prawie trafiając w Harry'ego.

Mężczyzna mimowolnie przypomniał sobie walkę z trollem na pierwszym roku. Od tamtego czasu jakoś szczęśliwie udawało mu się unikać tych głupich stworów, ale teraz w oka mgnieniu musiał przypomnieć sobie ich czułe punkty.

\- Celuj w łeb! – krzyknął Potter do Leanne i znów odskoczył w bok, unikając tym samym zbyt drastycznej śmierci. – Staraj się go zamroczyć!

Kobieta wykonała specyficzny ruch różdżką, troll zatoczył się do tyłu.

\- Zrób to jeszcze raz, a ja go powalę!

Leanne znów rzuciła zaklęcie, które razem z oszałamiaczem Harry'ego dało piorunujący efekt. I to dosłownie, ponieważ huk spowodowany upadkiem trolla na ziemię był doprawy ogromny. W powietrze wzbiły się liście i kurz, przysłaniając na moment widok, a Leanne, będąc alergiczką, kichnęła parokrotnie.

\- Harry?

\- Jestem. – Obok niej pojawił się lekko zdyszany, ale i uśmiechnięty Potter. Aurorka rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie. – Co? To nie na ciebie uwziął się ten głupi troll i nie musiałaś co chwila uciekać przed każdym jego ciosem – wytłumaczył się. – Nic ci nie jest?

\- Wszystko w porządku. A tobie?

Harry pokręcił głową i zamilkł na moment. Na jego czole pojawiła się zmarszczka.

\- Będziemy musieli się teraz rozdzielić. Ty teleportujesz się do mojego gabinetu i sprowadzisz kogoś z Departamentu Kontroli, a najlepiej z samej Komisji Likwidacji. Aha, i weźmiesz ze sobą jego. – Kiwnął głową w stronę sparaliżowanego, lewitującego czarodzieja. – A ja pójdę po Rona i Justina i spotkamy się w biurze.

Leanne zasalutowała śmiesznie i prawie natychmiast zniknęła.

\- Incarcerus. – Harry wskazał różdżką na nieprzytomnego trolla. – Obyś się nie obudził, bo na długo cię to nie powstrzyma.

Potter wziął parę głębszych oddechów i znów ruszył. Tym razem jednak w przeciwną stronę. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć przyjaciół, złapać zabójcę i nareszcie w spokoju napić się kawy, ponieważ będąc u Hermiony, nie zdążył nawet wziąć małego łyczka. Szedł energicznie, jednocześnie z uwagą wsłuchując się w każdy odgłos lasu. „Stała czujność", przypomniało się mu powiedzonko Szalonookiego. Harry wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, jak wyglądałaby jego praca, gdyby Alastor Moody nadal żył. I miał wrażenie, że jego życie zawodowe nie zostałoby wówczas zasłane różami. To zapewne byłaby mordęga, po której wracałby do domu padnięty i całkowicie pozbawiony energii, ale przy tym szczęśliwy z kolejnego niezmarnowanego dnia pełnego wysiłku fizycznego i psychicznego.

Wzrok Harry'ego przykuł wyłaniający się z mroku drzew i pędzący ku niebu snop czerwonych iskier. Bez zastanowienia puścił się biegiem, wyczarowując na wszelki wypadek nad sobą ochronną tarczę. Starał się trzymać różdżkę wysoko uniesioną, co nie ułatwiało przedzierania się przez krzaki i odgarniania gałęzi. Po paru minutach wreszcie dobiegł do Justina, który zaciekle walczył z jednym z braci Benoit. Rona nigdzie nie było. Harry rzucił Expelliarmusa, jednocześnie przyłączając się do aurora. Kiedy jednak Benoit zobaczył, że powoli traci szansę na wygranie, bez uprzedzenia się deportował. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Harry zauważył, zanim czarodziej zniknął, był jego ironiczny uśmiech.

\- Uch, Harry, wreszcie – wysapał Justin, wykrzywiając twarz z bólu. – Ten facet był naprawdę niezły, znał się na rzeczy. Parę razy udało mu się we mnie trafić, ale na szczęście skutki jego Diffindo nie są aż tak tragiczne, jak myślałem – mówił, głośno łapiąc powietrze. Odsłonił rękaw szaty, przy czym zmarszczył czoło, ponieważ przez jego prawie całą rękę ciągnęło się okropne i głębokie rozdarcie. Justin szybko zatamował krwotok, a Harry prawie odetchnął, wiedząc, że nic poważniejszego mu się nie stało.

\- Na pewno wszystko okej?

\- Ta, spoko, wyliżę się. To tylko mała ranka.

Może i mała ranka, ale boli jak diabli, Harry widział po minie Finch-Fletchleya.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle byłeś tu sam? Gdzie Ron?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – Justin wzruszył ramionami i syknął. – Rozdzieliliśmy się, Harry. Wiem, nie powinniśmy tego robić, ale stwierdziliśmy, że tak szybciej uda nam się przeszukać teren. Nie patrz tak na mnie, Harry, miałem zacząć go szukać, kiedy zaatakował mnie ten przeklęty Benoit. Gdy zniknęliście nam z oczu, Ron poszedł w prawo, a ja w lewo. A przy okazji, gdzie podziałeś Leanne? Schwytaliście…

\- Tak. Leanne teleportowała się z Benoit i powinna już wrócić po trolla. A teraz chodź, musimy poszukać Rona. Nie odejdę stąd, dopóki mój kumpel nie będzie stał koło mnie.

\- Harry, szczerze, to nie sądzę, żeby Ron miał jakieś problemy. Znasz go. Prędzej ktoś będzie miał problemy przez niego. Myślę, że już dawno się deportował do biura. My chyba też powinniśmy.

\- Nie zostawiam za sobą ludzi – prychnął Potter i zmierzył dawnego Puchona wzrokiem.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło.

\- Powiedziałeś już swoje, Justin – westchnął zrezygnowany Harry – więc chodźmy wreszcie.

Auror pokiwał smętnie głową i ruszył za Potterem. Poczuł się strasznie głupio. Oczywiście, że nie chodziło mu o zostawienie Weasleya samego w jakimś pieprzonym lesie w Brown's Wood, po prostu uważał, że Ron jest już dawno w Ministerstwie. Sam by tak zrobił, gdyby wykonał powierzone zadanie. Gdyby to był Justin, Harry na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko, ale skoro Ron, najlepszy przyjaciel Pottera, się nie zameldował, wiadome było, że Harry będzie się martwił. Justin mógł to przewidzieć i zamilknąć przynajmniej raz w życiu, a tak pewnie przez następny tydzień, albo i dłużej, nie dostanie ani jednego ciekawego zadania. Jeżeli Potter wsadzi go za biurko, Justin na pewno weźmie sobie wolne albo chorobowe.

Harry, całkowicie nieświadomy, że jest głównym powodem zamyślenia Fincha-Fletchleya, stanowczym krokiem brnął przez zarośla. Parę razy buty chlupnęły o coś głośno, ale chłopak wolał nie wiedzieć, co to dokładnie było. Potter był już lekko zmęczony ciągłym chodzeniem i tymi krótkimi, acz uciążliwymi walkami. Widząc promienie słońca, starające się przeniknąć pomiędzy ciemnymi koronami drzew, czuł, że przybywa w tym lesie zdecydowanie dłużej niżby sobie tego życzył. Nie wiedział, która dokładnie godzina wybiła, ponieważ zegarek mieli, jak na złość, Ron i Leanne. Sam zostawił swój u Hermiony, a Justin takowego nie posiadał. Pamiętał sytuację, kiedy auror niechcący zniszczył swój ulubiony na jednej z misji i od tego czasu ciągle szukał podobnego, równie objechanego. Nie chciał przecież zadowalać się pierwszym lepszym chłamem. Harry pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą na samo wspomnienie. Z Justina był naprawdę dobry kumpel, ale czasami jego zachowanie strasznie denerwowało Pottera.

Ptaki raptownie poderwały się do lotu, co od razu zwróciło uwagę Harry'ego i Justina. Wymienili spojrzenia, jednocześnie skręcając w prawo i zwiększając tempo. Kiedy jednak paręset stóp przed nimi zabłysły światła, zaczęli biec. Dotarłszy na miejsce, Justin odruchowo odepchnął Harry'ego na bok, przez co ten prawie upadł na ziemię. Przytrzymał się pnia drzewa, będąc w lekkim szoku. Mało brakowało, a nieźle oberwałby klątwą.

\- Dzięki.

Finch-Fletchley kiwnął głową. Koło aurora śmignęło kolejne zaklęcie, które ten sprawnie zablokował, jednocześnie wdając się w walkę. Harry już miał zamiar pomóc, kiedy usłyszał nieopodal głośny jęk.

\- Ron! – krzyknął i kątem oka widząc, że Justin zyskuje przewagę, podbiegł do przyjaciela. Weasley leżał na ziemi, cały brudny w błocie i krwi, ledwo dysząc. Harry klęknął tuż obok niego i wyczarował wokół nich osłony. – Ron!

\- Dostałem, Ha-Harry – zająknął się. – A to ci pech…

Potter widział rozcięty brzuch przyjaciela, skąd wyciekała krew. Ron coraz bardziej słabł, oddech stawał się cichszy, a ciało bardziej zwiotczałe. Bezsprzecznie ulatywało z niego życie. Harry znał parę zaklęć uleczających, sklejających i odkażających, ale jego wiedza w tym momencie była bezużyteczna, bo nie miał pojęcia, co się stało. Musiał jak najszybciej zabrać Rona do Munga.

\- Ten… ten Benoit znalazł się na-nagle przede mną… i… jakaś klątwa…

\- Cii – uciszył przyjaciela Harry i widząc, że przymyka oczy, klepnął go lekko w twarz. – Tylko mi teraz nie zasypiaj, Ron. Myśl o Marie i o tym, co ci zrobi, jak nie wrócisz cały do domu. Nie zasypiaj, słyszysz?! - Harry przez moment nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Nie mógł dłużej zwlekać, musiał teleportować Rona do Munga, ale nie mógł też zostawić tutaj Justina samego. Podejmując szybko decyzję, wstał z klęczków. - Jak mi tu zaśniesz, to cię zabiję. Słyszysz, Ron?

Potter natychmiast znalazł się tuż przy Justinie i dosłownie minutę potem wręcz rozłożyli Benoit na łopatki. Czarodziej leżał spetryfikowany i nie całkiem w kawałku, ponieważ gdzieś parę cali dalej znajdowała się jego odcięta dłoń, która w nadal zaciśniętych palcach dzierżyła różdżkę. Potter trochę przesadził z zaklęciem tnącym…

\- Bierz go do biura i zawołaj Dariusa!

Harry wydał ostatnie polecenie. Pomyślał, że jego sumienny i zawsze cierpliwy zastępca w tym momencie idealnie się przyda.

Trzymając Rona mocno w objęciach, teleportował się prosto do świętego Munga.

Potter nie musiał długo czekać na pomoc, ponieważ parę sekund później uzdrowiciele lewitowali Rona na oddział. Dopiero kiedy przyjaciel zniknął mu z oczu, Harry poczuł ogromne zmęczenie. Najbardziej przytłaczający był ból i poczucie winy, że nie potrafił dopilnować kumpla. Szef Aurorów usiadł w poczekalni na pierwszym lepszym krześle i schowawszy głowę w dłoniach, czekał na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Wiedział, że powinien teraz podnieść tyłek i skontaktować się z Mariettą, Hermioną, kimkolwiek, do cholery, ale nie potrafił. Harry mógł tylko siedzieć, będąc świadomym, że parę pięter wyżej toczy się kolejna walka. Tym razem najważniejsza ze wszystkich, bo o życie najlepszego przyjaciela.

Z letargu wyrwało go szturchanie w ramię, więc poniósł ociężałą głowę. Wpatrywał się prosto w smutny półuśmiech Marietty. Na policzkach kobiety błyszczały smugi po łzach, ale chwilowo nie płakała. Pani Weasley usiadła obok, nic nie mówiąc, więc Harry objął ją lekko ramieniem. Już od dawna aż tak bardzo się nie martwił, więc żeby odwieść myśli, zaczął rozglądać się wokół. Ostatnim razem był tutaj dobre parę lat temu, ale w zasadzie nic takiego się nie zmieniło. Poczekalnia nadal pękała w szwach, ludzie co chwila pojawiali się lub znikali, podobnie jak recepcjonistki, tyle że one znikały pomiędzy tłumem i pojawiały się parę kroków dalej. Harry zachodził w głowę, jakim cudem udawało im się tak sprawnie lawirować. Kolejnym bardzo intrygującym aspektem byli sami pacjenci. Harry, nadal starając się odwrócić uwagę od niepokojących myśli o stanie Rona, podzielił chorych na trzy grupy. Do pierwszej należeli ludzie wyglądający dziwacznie. Czasami mieli dodatkową kończynę, wydłużony nos, coś wystawało im z głowy albo byli strasznie opuchnięci. Niemniej, zachowywali się normalnie, siedząc grzecznie i czekając na swoją kolej. Drugą grupą byli pacjenci, którym pozornie nic się nie stało. Jedyne, co ich przywiodło do Munga, to nienaturalne zachowanie. Psychiczni, pomyślał Harry, przyglądając się, jak jakiś starszy czarodziej najpierw coś do siebie gada, klepie się po ramieniu, śmieje, a później nagle poważnieje i strzela sobie ręką w twarz. I tak w kółko. Gdy Harry zauważył go po raz pierwszy, prawie podskoczył zaszokowany. Do trzeciej grupy zostali przydzieleni i dziwnie wyglądający, i zachowujący się, ale tych przypadków było tak dużo, że Harry nie potrafił skupić wzroku na szczególnej osobie, bo od razu interesował go ktoś obok.

Potter zauważył, że na horyzoncie pojawił się jeden z uzdrowicieli zajmujących się Ronem. Już chciał powiedzieć Marie, żeby na niego zaczekała, ale kobieta raptownie wstała. Podeszli więc bliżej i Harry uniósł z zaskoczeniem brwi. Przed nimi stał Zachariasz Smith, którego wcześniej kompletnie nie poznał. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że teleportując się z Ronem do Munga, widział go zaledwie ułamek sekundy. Zachariasz zmienił się nie do poznania. Harry nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy zmiana ta mu służyła. Potter nie spodziewał się, że jego dawny znajomy, bo kolegą nazwać go nie mógł, mimo iż byli razem w Gwardii Dumbledore'a, zostanie uzdrowicielem, ale starał się nie ukazywać swojego zaskoczenia.

\- Marietta, Harry – kiwnął głową Smith. – Udało nam się zdjąć klątwę. Stan Rona aktualnie jest stabilny, ale na wszelki wypadek wprowadziliśmy go w farmakologiczną śpiączkę. Chcemy jeszcze dokładnie zbadać, czy aby klątwa nie wywołała skutków ubocznych, dopiero wtedy go wybudzimy.

\- Dziękuję, Zach – uśmiechnęła się pani Weasley. – Czy mogę go zobaczyć?

\- Leży na czwartym piętrze, trzecie drzwi na lewo.

Marietta podziękowała cicho i prawie w biegu zaczęła przemierzać korytarze. Chwilę później całkiem zniknęła mężczyznom z oczu. Harry kiwnął Zachariaszowi i ruszył za żoną przyjaciela. Droga wcale nie była aż tak długa, jak sobie wyobrażał, i parę minut później wszedł do małej, obskurnej sali. Ron leżał nieprzytomny na łóżku tuż przy oknie, a obok niego na taborecie siedziała Marie. Trzymała męża mocno za dłoń. Harry doskonale widział, że starała się nie rozpłakać. Wyszedł więc, dając jej trochę prywatności. Sam strasznie niepokoił się o kumpla, ale skoro jego stan był stabilny, postanowił nie popadać w większą paranoję.

Usiadł na krześle przy drzwiach, rozkoszując się ciszą panującą na korytarzu. Od czasu do czasu ktoś nim przechodził, ale i tak czuł się tu bez porównania lepiej niż w poczekalni na parterze. Potter zastanawiał się, czy aby nie dać znać Hermionie i reszcie Weasleyów o sytuacji Rona, ale pomyślał, że Marietcie przyda się jeszcze parę minut z mężem. Gdyby sam znalazł się na miejscu kobiety, nie marzyłby o niczym więcej niż o chwili sam na sam z…

…Ginny?

Harry z zaskoczeniem przyglądał się poddenerwowanej Weasleyównie wbiegającej na oddział. Rudowłosa zatrzymała się nagle, widząc dawnego narzeczonego. Bezmyślnie poprawiła bluzkę i tym razem wolniejszym krokiem podeszła do Pottera.


	3. Rozdział II

**Beta: Carmen**

**A/N:** Cześć ponownie! Bez zbędnych wstępów, zapraszam na rozdział drugi. :) Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

Pozdrawiam!

Ewe25

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

\- Dzień dobry, Harry. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, ale w jej brązowych oczach Harry dostrzegł ogromny smutek. - Co z Ronem? Jak się czuje?

Usiadła obok Pottera.

\- Uzdrowiciele wprowadzili Rona w śpiączkę. Chcą go tylko dokładnie zbadać, nie martw się – uspokoił dziewczynę, widząc jej szeroko otwarte oczy. – Jeżeli nic nie wykryją, a z pewnością tak będzie, wybudzą go, wleją w niego najohydniejsze eliksiry, jakie tylko istnieją, i Ron będzie jak nowy.

\- Od zawsze wiedziałeś, jak mnie uspokoić, Harry. I rozśmieszyć. Brakowało mi ciebie - westchnęła z półuśmiechem.

Nie zareagował na ukrytą zaczepkę, ale zaczął uważniej przypatrywać się Ginny. Starał się wyglądać obojętnie, oceniając w tym samym czasie stan własnych uczuć. Po parosekundowym zamyśleniu uznał, że wreszcie był wolny. Harry nie poczuł nic poza radością spotkania przyjaciółki. Żadnego uczucia, które choć trochę mogłoby namieszać. Stwierdził finalne odkochanie i nareszcie mógł zamknąć kolejny rozdział życia.

\- Niepotrzebny i krępujący rozdział – szepnął pod nosem.

\- Mówiłeś coś?

-Nie, nic - zaprzeczył. – Zupełnie nic.

Harry siedział spokojnie na krześle i z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się przechodzącym po korytarzach uzdrowicielom. Zastanawiał się, czy nie wejść do Rona albo czy nie zaprowadzić tam Ginny, ale odrzucił ten pomysł. Jeżeli Marietta będzie miała takie życzenia, sama tu przyjdzie i zaprosi ich do środka. A właściwie tylko jego, bo nie wiedziała jeszcze nic o obecności Ginny.

\- Marie jest u Rona, dlatego tak tu siedzisz, prawda?

\- Tak. Nie chciałem im przeszkadzać – wyjaśnił i przejechał ręką po włosach.

\- To do ciebie podobne. Dobro innych zawsze jest u Harry'ego Pottera na pierwszym miejscu. Tak było i zapewne będzie.

\- Cóż – odetchnął - taki już jestem i na razie nie planuję się zmieniać.

\- Szkoda, że nie dostrzegłam tego wcześniej. No wiesz, zanim my…

\- Po co wracać do przeszłości, Gin? - Harry wykrzywił usta i ułożył dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny.

\- Masz rację – uśmiechnęła się na tyle, ile pozwolił jej powód ich spotkania. – Trzeba się skupić na tu i teraz.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie pojmując aluzji.

\- Czy ja wiem? Chyba jednak przyszłość powinna być priorytetem. Może nie ta odległa, jak ostatnio sugerował Slughorn, ale przynajmniej ta bliska. Myślę, że Hermiona też tak uważa.

\- Na pewno, Hermiona zawsze wybiegała myślami naprzód. A tak a propos, co u niej słychać? Już dawno nie rozmawiałyśmy, a tęsknię za jej subtelnym humorem. Jak się wam układa? Tak samo jak parę lat temu?

\- Dobrze – zapewnił Harry, raptownie orientując się, do czego dąży Ginny. Nie spodobało mu się to, więc postanowił jak najszybciej uciąć temat. – Właściwie to bardzo dobrze, ale nie rozmawiajmy o Hermionie i o mnie. Powiedz, co u ciebie? Jak sobie radzisz w Harpiach? Pewnie jest o tysiąckroć lepiej niż na początku twojej wielkiej kariery, mam rację? Śledziłem twoje poczynania. Trudno było je zresztą przegapić, skoro rozpisywali się o tobie na ponad dwóch stronach Proroka. Gdybyś widziała rozmarzoną minę Rona – Harry zaśmiał się ze wspomnienia. - Ciągle powtarzał, jak bardzo jest dumny ze swojej małej siostrzyczki.

\- Czyli już nie ma mi za złe, że nie gram w Armatach? Nareszcie… Pamiętam jak jeszcze na weselu ciągle mi wypominał, że go zdradziłam. Ech, czasami bycie siostrą Rona jest strasznie trudne.

Harry pokiwał głową. Sam wielokrotnie naraził się na wybuchowość przyjaciela, która w większości przypadków była kompletnie nieuzasadniona.

\- Hm, ale co u mnie? – zastanowiła się na głos Weasley. – Tak naprawdę poza drużyną nie mam życia. Rzadko gdzieś wychodzę, więc nie mam też wielu znajomych, z którymi mogłabym spędzać czas po rozgrywkach. Codziennie trenuję i prawie co chwila jestem w drodze na jakiś kolejny mecz. Mogłoby się wydawać, że nasza drużyna jest niesamowicie zgrana, ale to nieprawda. W przerwach prawie wcale się do siebie z dziewczynami nie odzywamy. One mają swoje życia, ja mam swoje i jakoś żadna nie chce się wtrącać. Może to i lepiej, ale czasami miło byłoby zamienić z kimś słówko na temat inny niż quidditch.

Ginny zapatrzyła się przed siebie, a Harry nie za bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Została w końcu graczem znanej drużyny, miała wielu fanów, zwiedzała świat, była w ciągłym ruchu - wszystko zdawało się układać po jej myśli. Wiele osób dałoby się zabić za takie życie, chociaż Harry będąc na jej miejscu, już dawno by to rzucił w cholerę. Nie potrafiłby odseparować się od niektórych osób – rodzina była najważniejsza. Najwidoczniej Ginny powoli dochodziła do podobnych wniosków, bo wydawała się bardzo przybita.

\- Moje życie uczuciowe to jedno wielkie zero – zwierzała się dalej Ginny, czując wstyd przed odsłonięciem skrawka duszy. – Może parę razy pojawił się facet, z którym mogłoby się udać, ale nie potrafiłam się nigdy zaangażować. Harry, ja ciągle żyję wspomnieniami. Przy każdej, nawet najgłupszej czynności, zastanawiałam się, jak ty byś to zrobił i co byś mi wtedy powiedział. Szczerze? Powoli zaczyna doprowadzać mnie to do szału…

Po słowach Ginny powietrze wyraźnie zgęstniało.

Harry uważał, że nie miała prawa tego mówić. Tym bardziej że to z jej winy rozpadł się ich wieloletni i, mogłoby się wydawać, udany związek.

Potter do dziś pamiętał wieczór, kiedy Ginny ni stąd ni zowąd oświadczyła, że nie mogą dłużej być razem. Przyznała się Harry'emu, że wzięła udział w przesłuchaniu na ścigającą i że parę dni temu dostała pozytywną odpowiedź. Startując, kompletnie nie spodziewała się takiego wyniku, dlatego list od trenera Harpii z Holyhead strasznie ją zaskoczył. Na początku w ogóle nie brała możliwości grania w drużynie pod uwagę, wiedziała, z czym będzie się to wiązało i nie zamierzała opuścić Harry'ego. Po wielu przemyśleniach doszła jednak do odwrotnego wniosku i postanowiła postawić na siebie zamiast na ich związek. Następnego dnia jak gdyby nigdy nic spakowała się, zostawiając Harry'emu jedynie karteczkę z przeprosinami i z życzeniami szczęścia.

Z początku Harry wielokrotnie próbował się z nią skontaktować, ale wszystkie jego sowy wracały. Ginny nie otworzyła ani jednego listu, w których pisał, jak bardzo ją kochał i pragnął z nią porozmawiać, wyjaśnić wszystko na spokojnie. Obecnie bardzo się cieszył, że Ginny na żaden mu nie odpowiedziała, bo gdyby to zrobiła, natychmiast by się do niej teleportował i ich historia mogłaby ułożyć się całkiem inaczej. Mogliby do siebie wrócić, pobrać się i mieć już dzieci. Mogliby być rodziną, ale pomiędzy Ginny i Harrym wciąż obecna byłaby przeszłość, która i tak wcześniej czy później dałaby o sobie znać. Potter był pewny, że wówczas ich małżeństwo nie pociągnęłoby długo i jednoznacznie skutkowałoby rozwodem albo innymi problemami.

Suma summarum Harry cieszył się, że udało mu się uwolnić z tego toksycznego związku. Zwłaszcza, że traktował Ginny jak księżniczkę, od kiedy sięgał pamięcią. Był kompletnie zaślepiony doskonałością dziewczyny, nie widział żadnych jej wad, a nawet jeśli widział, skutecznie zamieniał je w zalety. Tak naprawdę w tamtym czasie Harry zapomniał, jak być Harrym Potterem. Dlatego po zerwaniu popadł w okropną rozpacz prowadzącą stopniowo do depresji.

Każdy mógł potwierdzić, że Potter strasznie przeżywał to rozstanie. Ron koszmarnie wstydził się za siostrę, tym bardziej że wiedział o ukrytych oświadczynach tej dwójki. Oprócz niego, Hermiony i Marietty nikt nie miał bladego pojęcia, że Harry i Ginny są narzeczeństwem.

Na samo wspomnienie czasu potrzebnego do zebrania odwagi, by klęknąć przed Ginny, Harry'emu przebiegał dreszcz po plecach. Nie miał pojęcia, co by się z nim stało, gdyby Hermiona i Ron nie otworzyli mu wtedy oczu. Zapewne do dzisiaj wspominałby lata spędzone z Weasleyówną…

Po zerwaniu Granger dała Harry'emu spokój przez prawie dwa miesiące, ledwo się powstrzymując. Wreszcie nie wytrzymała. Nie potrafiła dłużej patrzeć, jak przyjaciel rujnował sobie życie. Zapędziła więc jego i Rona do roboty w ogródku pani Weasley, by ucięli sobie męską pogawędkę, która faktycznie pomogła. Harry zaczął przynajmniej wychodzić z domu i wykonywać powierzone mu obowiązki, ale dalej nie zachowywał się tak, jak na człowieka przystało. Snuł się wszędzie niczym duch. Teoretycznie był obecny na wszystkich rodzinnych spotkaniach, lecz tak naprawdę nie brał w nich udziału. Często milczał, błądząc myślami po nieznanych nikomu ścieżkach. Ron nigdy w życiu nie widział kogoś bardziej przygnębionego i do tej pory nie potrafił uwierzyć, że przyczyną tego smutku była jego siostra, jedna z najbliższych mu osób.

Przełom nastąpił niespodziewanie. Harry zamknął się w swoich czterech ścianach w Dolinie Godryka i przeglądał stare rzeczy, niektóre należące do jego rodziców, niektóre do niego, jak jeszcze był małym chłopcem. Nikomu do tej pory nie chciał zdradzić dokładnych wydarzeń z tamtej nocy, ale następnego ranka obudził się z myślą, że czas wreszcie zakończyć to nędzne użalanie nad sobą.

Od tamtej pory w dzień rocznicy śmierci rodziców brał wolne i zostawał sam w domu, zajmując się wspomnieniami i próbami dowiedzenia się więcej o Lily i Jamesie. Każdy wiedział, że nie można mu wtedy przeszkadzać przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny, nawet jeżeli by się paliło i waliło.

\- Słuchasz mnie?

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Harry, wracając do rzeczywistości. – Co mówiłaś?

\- Nic ważnego. Tak sobie tylko wspominałam.

Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, drzwi do sali, w której leżał Ron, otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. W progu pojawiła się najpierw burza jasnych loków, a potem lekko opuchnięta, zaczerwieniona i zmęczona twarz Marietty.

\- Harry, możesz… Ginny? Co tutaj robisz?

\- Jak tylko dowiedziałam się o wypadku, natychmiast się teleportowałam.

Jej bratowa zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Mama przesłała mi Patronusa.

Marietta westchnęła, po części żałując, że powiadomiła Molly, ponieważ dzisiejszej nocy sama chciała posiedzieć przy mężu. Napisała do teściowej w liście, żeby odwiedziła Rona dopiero jutro, ale… Ale nie wpadła na to, że Molly od razu powiadomi o tym całą rodzinę Weasleyów.

\- Marie! Harry! – Z końca korytarza rozległ się przytłumiony krzyk Hermiony i stukot jej obcasów, miarowo uderzających o posadzkę. – Ginny?

\- Ktoś jeszcze dzisiaj wypowie moje imię z takim zdziwieniem? – westchnęła dziewczyna pod nosem.

Harry zerknął na Ginny kątem oka i prawie się uśmiechnął. Prawie, ponieważ w tym momencie spojrzał na rozzłoszczoną Hermionę. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad przyczyną zdenerwowania kobiety. Widział wycelowane prosto w niego mordercze spojrzenie, ale dlaczego? Tego już nie wiedział.

\- Hermiona – uśmiechnęła się w stronę szatynki Weasleyówna – całe wieki cię nie widziałam, ale się zmieniłaś…

\- Nie sądzę, że to dobre miejsce i czas na taką pogawędkę, Ginny.

Odpowiedziało jej milczenie. Hermiona z troską spojrzała na zapuchniętą twarz Marietty, po czym podeszła do przyjaciółki i przytuliła ją.

\- Jak się czujesz? – szepnęła jej do ucha. – Z Ronem wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak. Jego stan jest stabilny, a jak wszystko dalej będzie dobrze, to go wybudzą.

\- A ty? Trzymasz się jakoś?

Westchnęła głęboko. – Jakoś. Ron musi się szybko ocknąć, bo chcę już wracać do domu…

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się czule do Marie.

\- Jeszcze trochę i wrócicie. A tak poza tym, potrzebujesz może czegoś? Przynieść ci kawę, herbatę lub coś do jedzenia z bufetu?

\- Nie, dzięki, sama pójdę. Muszę rozprostować nogi. Tylko, Hermiono, jak…

\- Jak coś się będzie działo, natychmiast dam ci znać.

Marietta kiwnęła głową w podziękowaniu i chwilę potem jej szczupła sylwetka zniknęła na schodach do góry na piąte piętro.

Tymczasem Hermiona z westchnieniem zwróciła się do Harry'ego.

\- Możemy porozmawiać na osobności?

\- A coś się stało? – zapytał Harry, ale poszedł za Hermioną. Dziewczyna zerknęła jeszcze na Ginny, po czym zaczęła:

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że Ron leży w szpitalu? Też jestem jego przyjaciółką i się o niego martwię! Czemu muszę dowiadywać się o takich rzeczach od Justina Finch-Fletchleya, który biega pomiędzy departamentami, krzycząc, że Ron Weasley oberwał klątwą, a nie od własnego chłopaka? Przecież byłeś z nim na akcji!

Potter westchnął, czym jeszcze bardziej zdenerwował Hermionę.

\- Daj spokój. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką bym dzisiaj zrobił po tej całej sytuacji, to zawiadamianie kogokolwiek. Nawet ciebie. Niech Marietta decyduje o tym, kogo chce tu widzieć a kogo nie. Poza tym, na jej miejscu też wolałbym mieć święty spokój... – wypalił Harry. – Jestem już bardzo zmęczony i nie mam ochoty się z tobą kłócić o to, czy powinienem ci wysłać sowę, czy nie. Z Ronem już w porządku, tylko to się liczy, więc wejdę jeszcze do niego na chwilę i wrócę do domu. Przyjadę tutaj z samego rana i mam nadzieję, że Ron zostanie już wtedy wypisany.

\- Świetnie! W takim razie porozmawiamy jutro – oburzyła się Hermiona i odwracając się na pięcie, ruszyła w stronę sali, w której leżał Ron. Harry lekko spąsowiał. Może i faktycznie powinien skontaktować się z Hermioną? Sam z pewnością byłby wściekły, gdyby dowiedział się o chorym przyjacielu od prawie obcej osoby...

Zrezygnowany podszedł do Ginny, pożegnał się i nawet nie zaglądając do Rona, ze względu na obecną tam Hermionę, zszedł na parter, by po chwili teleportować się z głośnym trzaskiem prosto do Doliny Godryka.

OOOO

31 października 2008 roku był dniem pochmurnym i niezbyt przyjemnym dla oczu i ciała. Zewsząd wiał silny i zimny wiatr, a od rana z nieba padała mżawka, która nie ułatwiała dzieciom i dorosłym dekorowania domów przed zbliżającym się wielkimi krokami wieczorem. Dzieci ze smutkiem wyglądały przez okna, mając nadzieję, że nadopiekuńczy rodzice, mimo pogody, pozwolą wyjść im z domu i chodzić, zbierając słodycze. W końcu czym byłoby Halloween bez zębów i brzuchów bolących od nadmiaru zjedzonych cukierków?

Harry'emu ostatni dzień października kojarzył się trochę inaczej. Kiedy mieszkał u Dursleyów, nie dane mu było zebranie chociażby jednego cukierka czy lizaka dla siebie. Parę razy ciotka Petunia pozwoliła mu wyjść z domu w jakiejś starej szmacie, pod warunkiem, że wszystko, co dostanie, odda Dudziaczkowi. Pamiętał, że po odwiedzeniu pierwszych dwóch domów, Harry'emu udało się włożyć do kieszeni spodni dwa cukierki, ale kiedy Dudley to zauważył, najpierw poskarżył się Vernonowi, za co Harry następnego dnia dostał tygodniowy szlaban, a później chodził wszędzie za Harrym i od razu zabierał mu wszystkie smakołyki, chowając do swojego wielkiego i pękającego w szwach wora. Jedynym plusem zachłanności Duddleya był fakt, że po zjedzeniu tego wszystkiego (zazwyczaj robił to od razu po powrocie do domu), następnego ranka budził się prawie pozieleniały i schorowany do tego stopnia, że nie mógł ruszyć się z łóżka i dalej dokuczać Harry'emu.

Dlatego, kiedy Potter dorósł, Halloween nie miało dla niego aż tak wielkiego znaczenia. Poza tym w tym dniu miał ważniejsze plany: zabierał się za porządki w Dolinie Godryka, zbierając, sortując i przeglądając stare rzeczy należące do jego rodziców i do niego samego z czasów dzieciństwa. W ten sposób próbował powrócić do przeszłości i chociaż w minimalnym stopniu poznać Lily i Jamesa Potterów.

Na chwilę obecną pan Harry Potter spał głęboko, pochrapując pod nosem, ze zwichrzonymi włosami rozrzuconymi w nieładzie na poduszce i z nogą zwisającą z łóżka. I pewnie trwałby tak dalej, gdyby nie obudziło go natarczywe pukanie w szybę. Harry niechętnie wstał na nogi i otworzył okno z cichym skrzypnięciem. Świstoświnka wleciała do środka, zrobiła rundkę pod sufitem i grzecznie wylądowała na komodzie. Mężczyzna odczepił mały pergamin od jej stópki i lekko głaszcząc ją po główce, przeczytał:

_ Harry! _

_Z Ronem już wszystko w porządku. Wybudził się wczoraj w nocy i uzdrowiciele pozwolili mu rano wrócić do domu. Wiem, że bardzo chciałbyś się z nim zobaczyć, on też ciągle mówi, że musi z Tobą porozmawiać, ale daj mu jeszcze ze dwa dni. Widzę, że nie czuje się aż tak dobrze, jak powinien, chociaż przed nikim tego nie przyzna, nawet przed własną żoną... _

_Z całusami, Marie._

Harry założył okulary na nos i szybko naskrobał odpowiedź, w której napisał, jako szef aurorów, że przydziela Ronowi tygodniowy urlop na całkowite wyleczenie, i jako przyjaciel, że wpadnie jakoś za parę dni oraz życzył Marie wytrwałości, bo wiedział, że chory Ron często przysparza wiele kłopotów.

W o wiele lepszym humorze zszedł na dół, wiedząc, co go zaraz czeka. Zrobił sobie kawę i powolnym krokiem pomaszerował do pokoju na końcu korytarza. Drzwi były zamknięte na cztery spusty od roku. Harry czekał niecierpliwie na kolejną okazję do odwiedzenia tego zakurzonego, pełnego skarbów i pajęczyn schowka. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, więc pociągnął za sznurek, zapalając żarówkę. Dała ona tylko nikłą poświatę, ale Harry'emu to wystarczało. Rozejrzał się uważnie wokół; nic się nie zmieniło. Połowa pokoju zawalona była duperelami, książkami i innymi dziwnymi przedmiotami, które Harry musiał dzisiaj przejrzeć. Stało tam też wielkie pudło od Slughorna. Po drugiej stronie zaś na wielkim regale znajdowały się uporządkowane już kartony z podpisami takimi jak "Lily", "James" czy "Harry - dzieciństwo". Oczywiście, kartonów było o wiele więcej, ale tylko te trzy stały wysunięte na sam brzeg, które i tak po chwili namysłu, i przesunięciu wszystkich gratów z podłogi pod ścianę, zdjął zaklęciem na podłogę. Ręcznie zdecydowanie nie dałby rady. Pamiętał jak rok temu poprosił Hermionę o nauczenie go zaklęcia zmniejszająco-zwiększającego, którego za cholerę nie mógł przyswoić, także teraz w kartonach, mimo że wyglądały na mało pojemne, było więcej rzeczy, niżby ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać.

Zaczął przeglądać szpargały, siedząc na ziemi. Każdą, chociażby najmniejszą rzecz wyjmował powoli i ostrożnie, nie chcąc przypadkiem niczego zniszczyć. Dokładnie oglądał, by wreszcie umieścić ją w specjalnym kartonie. Spędził tak przynajmniej pół godziny, ale nie miał dość. Uwielbiał przyglądać się albo zdjęciom Lily i Jamesa za młodu, albo drobiazgom, które ci przynajmniej raz trzymali w rękach, a nawet podręcznikom i książkom, które czytali. Chociaż z tym czytaniem Harry bardziej stawiał na Lily.

\- Co, do cholery? – zapytał na głos Harry, wyjmując z pudła złoty wisior, wykładany szmaragdami, które układały się w literę S.

Harry z uwagą przyglądał się medalionowi Salazara Slytherina, który widział niejednokrotnie. Znał nawet każdą jego rysę czy wgłębienie. Doskonale wiedział, że była to podróbka należąca do Regulusa Blacka. Nie miał tylko pojęcia, skąd ona się tutaj wzięła. W ostatnim tygodniu, kiedy odwiedził Grimmauld Place 12, widział ją na szyi Stworka. Nie wydawał skrzatowi żadnych poleceń, bez których ten nie mógł nic z nim zrobić, a poza tym Stworek nigdy by nie oddał nikomu, nawet Harry'emu, „medalionu swojego pana".

Potter przejechał palcem po literze i westchnął do wspomnień. Otworzył medalion, a później równie szeroko swoje oczy. W środku znajdowała się lekko pożółkła karteczka. O ile pamiętał, a pamiętał dobrze, nie był to pergamin z wiadomością do Voldemorta, ponieważ zanim oddał falsyfikat Stworkowi, wyjął go i włożył do woreczka, który dostał od Hagrida na siedemnaste urodziny. Woreczek zaś spokojnie spoczywał w szafce nocnej przy łóżku. W takim razie - co to była za karteczka i w jakim celu ktoś włożył ją do środka? Harry, oczywiście, nie mógł długo czekać, by poznać odpowiedź. Sięgnął po nią i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że zaczęły pojawiać się na niej czarne, lekko zawijane napisy. Harry bezwiednie zmrużył oczy, żeby lepiej widzieć.

Harry Potter ma mało czasu i tylko trzy szanse. O innych niech na razie nie myśli. Harry Potter musi uważnie patrzeć.

A po ich zniknięciu, ukazał się jeszcze jeden, pogrubiony i ukośny:

\- Reversio initii – przeczytał Harry na głos. – Ale co to w ogóle zna...

Zanim Harry zdążył dopowiedzieć, poczuł nagły skurcz żołądka i przez chwilę myślał, że zwymiotuje. Wstał na chwiejnych nogach i obijając się o framugę drzwi, skierował się w stronę kuchni. Nie zaszedł jednak zbyt daleko, bo zakręciło mu się w głowie i padł na kolana. Zaczął przeklinać swoją głupotę i brak różdżki, która bezczynnie leżała na kuchennym stole, kiedy zauważył - a raczej nie zauważył - że jego ciało powoli rozpływało się w powietrzu.

OOOO

Przemierzała długą drogę i była już bardzo zmęczona. Pragnęła jedynie oddać tą ciężką rzecz przyczepioną do nóżki, zamoczyć dzióbek w miseczce z wodą, dostać chociażby dwa chrupki jako przekąskę i może zdrzemnąć się na jakiś czas, by wreszcie móc odlecieć prosto do swojej pani. Zahukała głośno i podlatując do okna, zapukała w nie parokrotnie. Nic się nie stało, więc powtórzyła tę czynność. Też nic, a nie mogła przecież odlecieć. Czekała więc usłużnie na człowieka, kiedy podleciała i usiadła koło niej druga, ruda i bardziej opierzona sowa.

Obie czatowały pod oknem Harry'ego Pottera.

OOOO

Za oknem zaczynało się ściemniać. Słońce chowało się za horyzontem wysoko i gęsto porośniętych drzew, ale jego poświata lekko przebijała się pomiędzy koronami. Krwisty kolor nieba wskazywał na to, że następnego dnia będzie na tyle mroźno, by założyć cieplejszą kurtkę czy płaszcz, a może nawet coś na głowę i szyję.

Hermiona z rozleniwieniem siedziała na kanapie naprzeciwko Marie, popijając herbatę i plotkując na różne tematy. Ron po powrocie ze szpitala od razu położył się spać. Mimo że zdrowiał szybciej niż uzdrowiciele przypuszczali, nadal nie czuł się stuprocentowo wyleczony.

\- Harry wspominał, dlaczego się wczoraj tak szybko zmył? – zapytała Marietta. – Myślałam, że chciał jeszcze posiedzieć przy Ronie.

\- Przeze mnie – przyznała się Hermiona, wzdychając. – Naskoczyłam na niego i w sumie miałam rację. W ogóle nie traktuje mnie poważnie.

\- Że co?

\- Ron miał wypadek, a Harry nawet nie raczył mnie łaskawie powiadomić, aż tak się zagadał z Ginny...

\- Czy ty oby, Hermiono, nie jesteś zazdrosna? – Marietta ukryła uśmiech, biorąc łyk herbaty.

\- Oczywiście, że nie!

\- Na pewno?

\- Oczywiście! Mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż zazdrość. Przykładów nie trzeba daleko szukać. Proszę bardzo! Cały następny tydzień będę zawalona papierami po uszy. Poza tym do naszego szefa przyjeżdża z wizytą przedstawiciel francuskiego Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy i nie dość, że to mnie wyznaczono jako łącznika, bo naturalnie jestem jedyną osobą z naszego działu, która jako-tako posługuje się francuskim… W końcu co miałam robić w przerwach na lunch? – mówiąc to, Hermiona spojrzała wymownie na Mariettę, oczekując wsparcia, więc ta szybko kiwnęła głową. - To jeszcze będę musiała zajmować się nim po posiedzeniach, żeby, jak to ładnie ujął mój szef, zabić mu jakoś czas. A papiery się przecież same nie uzupełnią!

\- A Sara? – Marietta przypomniała sobie o drugiej asystentce. – Ona nie może cię wyręczyć z tym gościem?

\- Nie zna francuskiego.

\- A ktoś z innego działu?

\- Niemożliwe. To bardzo poufna sprawa i nikt niewtajemniczony nie powinien nawet wiedzieć, że ten przedstawiciel do nas przyjeżdża.

\- Mi powiedziałaś – odparła Marie.

\- Nikt niewtajemniczony i zainteresowany.

Kobiety uśmiechnęły się porozumiewawczo. Obie wiedziały, że Marietta jest jedną z niewielu osób, którą kompletnie nie interesowało Ministerstwo i polityczne przepychanki. Pani Weasley miała w życiu inne idee.

\- A właśnie –zmieniła temat Hermiona – jak idą ci poszukiwania lokalu? Znalazłaś może jakieś ciekawe oferty?

Marie wyraźnie sposępniała.

\- Nie. Przeszłam cały Londyn wzdłuż i wszerz, ale wszystkie nieruchomości albo były za małe lub za drogie, albo położone na takim wygwizdowie, gdzie żaden klient by nie dotarł. Najwyraźniej to miasto nie jest gotowe na jeszcze jedną ekskluzywną restaurację...

\- Daj spokój, Marie, na pewno coś znajdziesz. Jeżeli chcesz, to ci pomogę. Powiedz mi tylko, do jakiej kwoty dokładnie mam szukać.

\- Super! Wielkie dzięki, Hermiono!

Zanim jednak dziewczyny bardziej zagłębiły się w temacie, ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Zaskoczona Marie, niespodziewająca się gości, wzruszyła ramionami, ale jak na dobrą panią domu przystało, poszła otworzyć drzwi. Wróciła z winem w rękach i Ginny u boku.

\- Cześć, Hermiono – uśmiechnęła się panna Weasley i usiadła koło dawnej przyjaciółki. Od kiedy Ginny wyjechała z drużyną, ich kontakt zdecydowanie się urwał i nie był taki, jak kiedyś. Na tę chwilę traktowały się jak dobre koleżanki. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam?

Hermiona i Marietta równocześnie zaprzeczyły, na co Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak miło jest wrócić na stare śmieci – westchnęła. – Grając, nie miałam ani chwili na tęsknotę, ale kiedy już wróciłam do domu, prawie się rozpłakałam. Nie wiedziałam, że jestem aż tak sentymentalna.

\- Jak ci się powodzi, Ginny? Długo jeszcze zamierzasz grać w Harpiach? Kiedy wracasz na stałe? – pytała autentycznie zaciekawiona Hermiona.

\- Nie narzekam, jeśli chodzi quidditch, ale poza tym? Daj spokój, Hermiono. Nie mam w ogóle życia i powoli zaczynają męczyć mnie te podróże. Mój zapał się wyczerpał, podobnie jak chęci. Poza tym strasznie mi was brakuje. Ciebie, Rona, mamy, Harry'ego... Chciałabym jakoś nadrobić te utracone chwile.

\- A na długo zostajesz? – dołączyła się do rozmowy Marie.

\- Na pewno na dwa następne tygodnie. Moja drużyna ma chwilowo przerwę w rozgrywkach, więc na pewno się jeszcze zobaczymy, powspominamy i porozmawiamy. Będę miała kupę wolnego czasu.

Przez chwilę siedziały w milczeniu.

\- Może obudzę Rona? – zaproponowała Marietta. – Nie miałam kiedy mu powiedzieć, że przyjechałaś. Myślę, że będzie przeszczęśliwy, mogąc wreszcie porozmawiać z siostrą.

\- Nie, nie trzeba. Poza tym tak naprawdę przyszłam do ciebie, Marie. Chciałabym o czymś porozmawiać, a niestety nie miałam z kim...

\- To ja może zrobię ci herbatę, Ginny? – zapytała szybko Hermiona, chcąc dać dziewczynom chwilę dla siebie.

\- Chętnie – uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością Weasley – i dziękuję.

Kiedy tylko Hermiona zniknęła za drzwiami do kuchni i zaczęły dochodzić stamtąd odgłosy lejącej się wody i otwieranych szafek, Ginny zaczęła:

\- Wiem, że za mną nie przepadasz, ale...

\- Ginny...

\- Daj spokój, wiem swoje – przerwała Marietcie w pół słowa. – Chodzi mi o to, że tylko ty i Ron znacie prawdę, nie licząc, oczywiście, mnie i Harry'ego.

Marie zmarszczyła czoło, przeczuwając, do czego zmierzała Ginny. Nie podobało jej się to. Nie chodziło już zupełnie o temat, ale głównie o fakt, że Hermiona znajdowała się tuż za ścianą. Gdyby cokolwiek usłyszała z tej rozmowy, związek jej i Harry'ego mógłby się nieubłaganie skończyć. Była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej życzyłaby im Marietta. I pierwsza, której pragnęłaby Ginny – w każdym razie Marie odniosła podobne wrażenie. Gdyby było inaczej, nie przychodziłaby i zaczynała rozmowę o zdradzie Harry'ego przy jego aktualnej dziewczynie, prawda?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co robić. Od waszego wesela nie ma dnia, żebym o nim nie myślała, a jak go wczoraj zobaczyłam, takiego cichego i zamyślonego, to wszystkie moje wspomnienia i uczucia nagle odżyły.

\- Ale Harry jest z Hermioną.

\- Wiem... Wiem – westchnęła. – Nie chcę psuć ich związku, po prostu nie potrafię nie kochać Harry'ego... I nie wiem, co robić i jak się zachowywać.

Ewidentnie kłamała, choć nawet oko jej nie drgnęło. Ginny od dawna nie pragnęła czegoś aż tak bardzo, jak znalezienia się na miejscu Hermiony. Oczywiście, nie chciała stracić dawnej przyjaciółki, ani sprawić jej przykrości, aczkolwiek nie miała wyjścia. Jak w każdym meczu, nie liczyło się samopoczucie przeciwników. Miałeś na względzie wyłącznie własne dobro i po nie zmierzałeś z wyciągniętą ręką i wysoko uniesioną głową. Naturalnie wolała, aby relacja Harry'ego i Hermiony zepsuła się samoistnie, bez wtrącania się, ale Ginny nie była na tyle cierpliwą osobą. Odkąd zaczęła grać w Harpiach, dostawała to, czego chciała. A w tym momencie chciała Harry'ego Pottera.

\- Ginny, nie pakuj się znowu w życie Harry'ego, dobrze? Obiecaj. Ron mi opowiadał, jak wielkie Harry miał wyrzuty po naszym weselu i, przepraszam cię bardzo, jeżeli znowu dojdzie do podobnej sytuacji, będę zmuszona powiedzieć o wszystkim Hermionie.

\- Co powiedzieć Hermionie? – zapytała sama zainteresowana, wchodząc do salonu. Ginny i Marie od razu zamilkły, mając jedynie nadzieję, że panna Granger nie usłyszała ani słowa z ich rozmowy. Hermiona może i całej rozmowy nie słyszała, ale ostatnie zdanie Marietty dało jej wiele do myślenia. Postanowiła jednak udać, że kompletnie nie miała o niczym pojęcia.

\- Że...

\- Żebyś wsypała mi łyżeczkę cukru – skłamała Ginny, uśmiechając się.

Uwielbiała Hermionę. Odkąd sięgała pamięcią, traktowała ją jak starszą siostrę, ale były tematy, o których nie mogła z nią porozmawiać. Szczególnie jeśli dotyczyły ponownego zakochania w jej chłopaku.

Panna Granger, wywracając oczami, wróciła do kuchni, ale wytężyła słuch.

\- Poza tym wysłałam Harry'emu sowę z prośbą o spotkanie i rozmowę. Na pewno się zgodzi, więc jutro się z nim spotykam. I mimo wszystko nie mogę się doczekać!

\- Ginny...

Hermiona znów pojawiła się w pokoju, więc rozmowa musiała się skończyć.

Kobiety tym razem rozpoczęły niezobowiązującą rozmowę na tematy wszelakie, lecz dwie z nich siedziały lekko spięte i trochę podejrzliwe. Hermiona kątem oka zerkała na Ginny, starając się wydedukować z jej zachowania to, o czym wcześniej mówiła Marie. Marietta zaś wzrokiem próbowała przekazać Ginny, by dała sobie i Harry'emu spokój. Ginny za to, całkowicie rozluźniona, opowiadała ciekawe historie z meczów i z wielkiego świata, do którego bezapelacyjnie należała jako gwiazda quidditcha.

OOOO

Harry z hukiem wylądował na ozdobnym dywanie. Wstał, pocierając obolałe miejsca, rozejrzał się wokół i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że skądś kojarzył to miejsce. Przeszedł kawałek do przodu, podziwiając powieszone równolegle na ścianach lampy gazowe, dające wrażenie przytłumionego światła. Na końcu holu znajdował się również okrągły stolik ze świecznikami w kształcie węży, a przy schodach stał stojak na parasole przypominający nogę trolla. Właśnie dzięki temu stojakowi Harry zorientował się, gdzie się znajdował.

Nie przypominał sobie jednak, by Grimmauld Place 12 wyglądało aż tak pięknie, elegancko i... czysto. Zmarszczył czoło, nie dostrzegając tych dziurawych zasłon, które skutecznie pomagały zamknąć panią Black. Zresztą samego portretu Walburgi również nie było.

Przeszedł jeszcze parę kroków naprzód, kiedy dostrzegł dwóch chłopców siedzących na schodach. Przez chwilę Harry zastygł w bezruchu, czekając na ich reakcję, ale gdy po minucie wciąż słyszał tylko ciszę, odprężył się nieznacznie. Zanim zaczął zastanawiać się nad próbą odnalezienia drogi powrotnej lub nad tym, co się stało i jakim cudem w ogóle słowa, które przypadkiem wypowiedział, przeniosły go akurat w to miejsce, chłopcy zaczęli do siebie szeptać, co istotnie Harry'ego zainteresowało.

\- Syriuszu – zaczął na oko młodszy z nich – a czy mama na pewno nie będzie na nas zła?

\- Oczywiście, że będzie – odparł z półuśmiechem starszy, wychylając się przez balustradę i czemuś uważnie się przypatrując – ale o to właśnie chodzi. Słyszałeś, jak potraktowała mnie przy śniadaniu... Poza tym jeżeli nie chciałeś, wcale nie musiałeś jeść.

\- Wiem, wiem, ale mama chciała dobrze. Nie chciała, żebym chodził przez pół dnia głodny...

Syriusz spojrzał na brata wilkiem.

\- Ale nie musiała grozić ci różdżką. Bałeś się – wyrzucił z siebie, a w jego ciemnych oczach pojawiły się niebezpieczne błyski.

\- Tylko troszeczkę, Syriuszu. Jakbyś potem nie nakrzyczał na mamę, to by przestała. Tobie też by nic nie zrobiła – powiedział prawie pewnym głosem Regulus, wpatrując się w rozcięcia na przedramieniu brata. – Bolało?

Zanim Harry zdążył zareagować, scena uległa zmianie.

Tym razem znajdował się w salonie, który bez problemu rozpoznał po ogromnym kominku i stojących obok niego dwóch serwantkach. Pamiętał, jak spędził tutaj prawie cały dzień z Weasleyami i Hermioną, próbując doprowadzić pomieszczenie do porządku i uczynić je bardziej użytkowym, wyjmując z szafek masę dziwnych, magicznych przedmiotów. Spojrzał do tyłu i kiedy zauważył sekretarzyk, westchnął i zastanowił się, czy w środku też był bogin.

Przy stole pojawiły się nagle cztery osoby, z których dwie Harry poznał od razu. Dwóch chłopców z równie czarnymi włosami siedziało naprzeciwko siebie w zupełnym milczeniu ze spuszczonymi głowami, dziobiąc widelcami coś w talerzach. Obok siedziała wyprostowana, piękna kobieta w zielono-oliwkowej sukni, z niesamowicie długimi paznokciami i ciemnymi, lśniącymi włosami spiętymi na głowie w koka. Opowiadała coś głośno, patrząc tylko w jednym kierunku: po drugiej stronie stołu siedział równie dostojny mężczyzna, niesamowicie elegancki, o lekceważącym wyrazie twarzy i znudzonym spojrzeniu. Jadł w milczeniu, ale wzrokiem powolnie mierzył najpierw jednego syna, później drugiego, by w końcu spojrzeć na żonę. Kiedy wreszcie to uczynił, Walburga natychmiast zamilkła. Harry miał wrażenie, że zrobiła to raczej bezmyślnie, ponieważ dalej patrzyła na niego z nieopisanym podziwem.

\- Regulusie – zwrócił się Orion do młodszego syna – odpowiedz mi o twoich postępach w wydobywaniu magii.

Chłopiec drgnął i z lękiem i jednoczesnym uwielbieniem zaczął wpatrywać się w Oriona. Uśmiechnął się, mając nadzieję na uzyskanie pochwały po dzisiejszym wyczynie.

\- Wspaniale, tato. Dzisiaj udało mi się wyczarować...

Orion, który właśnie popijał wino, z odrazą i złością odstawił kielich na stół. Popatrzył groźnie na syna, zwinnym ruchem wyjmując różdżkę z kieszeni. Wycelował ją prosto w pierś młodego Blacka, ale zanim uczynił cokolwiek więcej, wyszeptał głośno i dosadnie:

\- Nie życzę sobie tych infantylnych i niewłaściwych zwrotów w stosunku do mnie. Powtarzałem ci to, Regulusie, wielokrotnie. Najwyższy czas, byś zapamiętał lekcję. Następnym razem przemyśl słowa przed ich wypowiedzeniem. Będzie to doskonała nauka na przyszłość, warta zapamiętania. Wymagam od ciebie szacunku, Regulusie, i jeżeli moje upomnienia nie wystarczają, bym go zdobył, nie widzę innego sposobu przekazania ci tej wiedzy.

Twarz sześcioletniego chłopczyka nagle pobielała, a oczy otworzyły się w totalnym przerażeniu.

\- Nie, nie, ojcze – poprosił, zaciskając małe piąstki pod stołem ze strachu. – Przepraszam. Już będę pamiętał i nigdy więcej się nie pomylę, obiecuję!

Orion patrzył na syna z wyższością, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz pełnej niechęci.

\- Nie wydurniaj się, Regulusie – westchnął głośno i przeciągle. – Blackowie są zbyt dumni na tak emocjonalne zachowanie...

\- Przecież przeprosił! – wykrzyknął Syriusz, patrząc z nienawiścią na ojca. – Przeprosił cię i powiedział, że więcej tak nie zrobi!

Orion leniwie przeniósł spojrzenie na starszego syna i uśmiechnął się drwiąco. O ile uniesienie o milimetr kącików ust można nazwać uśmiechem, zakpił Harry będący w kompletnym szoku. Nie miał pojęcia, że rodzice Syriusza byli aż tak nieczuli.

\- Najwidoczniej moi synowie zostali kompletnymi ignorantami. Widzę, że ani ty, ani twój młodszy brat nie macie w ogóle szacunku do ojca i powiedz mi, Syriuszu, kto, jak właśnie nie ojciec, powinien was tego szacunku nauczyć?

Szybki ruch jego prawej ręki i różdżka znalazła się tuż przed Syriuszem. Tym razem Orion wypowiedział zaklęcie. Niejedno zresztą.

Harry widząc przykład w miarę normalnego obiadu u Blacków, wzdrygnął się. Bezwiednie sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę, ale poczuł pustkę. Przeklął pod nosem, nie mając pojęcia, jak pomóc młodemu Syriuszowi. Najbardziej zabolało go jednak zachowanie Walburgi, która z niewzruszeniem oglądała cierpienie własnego syna. Zanim Potter zaczął myśleć, jak inaczej mógłby pomóc jego chrzestnemu, obraz rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Przez chwilę Harry stał w ciemności, myśląc, że podróż po wspomnieniach Syriusza – co już zdążył wywnioskować - się skończyła, kiedy raptem przed oczami zaczęły pojawiać się przeróżne obrazy. Stał po środku pomieszczenia z wielkim łożem z baldachimem, nad którym wymalowany został herb Blacków. Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że znajdował się w sypialni Regulusa.

Gdy tylko pomyślał o młodszym z braci, zmaterializowały się przed nim trzy postacie: Regulusa siedzącego na łóżku i uśmiechającego się, Stworka z wpatrzonymi wielkimi oczami w panicza oraz Syriusza zaglądającego ukradkiem przez drzwi.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc, Stworku – zaczął Regulus niesamowicie radosnym, ale przyciszonym głosem. – Mama będzie dumna, że udało mi się wypowiedzieć to trudne zaklęcie. Konjunktiwitis, konjunktiwitis, konjunktiwitis – powtarzał uradowany.

\- Czyś ty zwariował?! - Syriusz z krzykiem wpadł do pokoju. – Jak w ogóle możesz jej słuchać i ciągle robić to, co ci każe?!

\- Syriuszu, ale mama... Ty też się przecież tego uczyłeś! Siedziałeś w pokoju i czytałeś książki z zaklęciami.

\- Nie – westchnął na oko dziesięcioletni Syriusz, podchodząc do brata i siadając obok na łóżku. – Byłem zamykany w pokoju i nie mogłem stamtąd wyjść, dopóki nie nauczyłem się na pamięć tych wszystkich zaklęć. Złych zaklęć, Regulusie, bardzo złych zaklęć.

W pokoju zapanowała przez moment cisza, a jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem od czasu do czasu było pociąganie nosem przez Stworka.

\- Stworek, zamknij się wreszcie i wypad z pokoju! – rozkazał groźnie Syriusz, patrząc na skrzata z obrzydzeniem. Kiedy tylko Stworek schylił głowę i mruknął coś pod nosem, znikając, Regulus oburzył się.

\- Nie powinieneś go tak traktować, Syriuszu. To mój przyjaciel.

\- Tylko ja mogę być twoim przyjacielem. Pamiętaj, na tym świecie nie mamy nikogo innego, komu możemy ufać. Jesteśmy braćmi, a ja jestem starszy, więc muszę się o ciebie troszczyć. Poza tym Stworek słucha się matki i pomaga ci w uczeniu się tych zaklęć.

Regulus kiwnął powoli głową.

\- A czego ja się w ogóle nauczyłem?

\- Zaklęcia oślepiającego swoją ofiarę...

Obraz małoletnich Blacków zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawił się kolejny. Harry zamrugał oczami, czując wszechogarniającą gorycz. Nie miał pojęcia, że Syriusz i Regulus mieli kiedyś aż tak mocną więź. Pamiętał, jak zapytał swojego ojca chrzestnego o brata. Syriusz zwyzywał go wtedy od kretynów i głupców, którzy przystali do śmierciożerców. Tymczasem okazuje się, że troszczył się o Regulusa i ich relacja przypominała Harry'emu bardziej relację ojca z synem niż dwóch braci. Po głębszym przemyśleniu wcale się temu nie dziwił, w końcu ktoś w rodzinie Blacków musiał być ojcem. Albo właściwie tatą. A Syriusz ze swoim mocnym charakterem idealnie się nadawał.

Następne wspomnienie Syriusza zaprowadziło go aż na strych, na którym był tylko parę razy w życiu. Przypomniał sobie, jak mieszkał tutaj Hardodziob, a raczej Kłębolot - Harry do tej pory nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do nowego imienia hipogryfa. Wtedy wszystko było w kurzu, panowała tu duchota i niezbyt przyjemny zapach. Teraz również strych nie prezentował się zbyt czysto. Było tu pełno szpargałów, w kartonach i na szafkach, które z pewnością albo znudziły się domownikom, albo nie były im już kompletnie potrzebne.

Gdzieś w kącie zamajaczyła Harry'emu ciemna postać, więc podszedł, by wyraźnie móc zobaczyć błyszczące ślady na policzkach Regulusa. Westchnął głośno, a chwilę później zaskoczony odskoczył na bok, ponieważ wspomnienie młodego Syriusza przeszło przez niego, co nie było przyjemnym uczuciem.

Starszy z Blacków kucnął przed bratem i znowu, jak w poprzednim wspomnieniu, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Regulus szybko otarł oczy.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał cicho pod nosem Regulus – już nie będę płakał.

\- Każdy czasem płacze.

\- Ty nie.

\- Ja czasami też – odparł ze smutkiem w głosie Syriusz. Harry doskonale widział, ile jego ojca chrzestnego kosztowało przyznanie się do tego. – Przecież każdy ma do tego prawo.

\- Blackowie nigdy nie płaczą. Tata zabrania płakać – na chwilę zamilkł, po czym dodał: - Nie mów mu, że tak powiedziałem, dobrze?

Syriusz machinalnie pokiwał głową.

\- Dlaczego więc... Czemu płaczesz, Regulusie?

\- Przez ciebie – odparł takim tonem, jakby była to największa zbrodnia z możliwych. Zrobił to z wyrzutem i może nawet odrobiną złości, ale tego Harry nie był w stanie stuprocentowo stwierdzić. Syriusza za to wmurowało. Zdołał jedynie wyjąkać krótkie:

\- C-co?

\- Nie jedź do Hogwartu, Syriuszu. Nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj samego. Z nimi.

Były to ostatnie słowa, które usłyszał Harry, nim na powrót znalazł się w schowku w Dolinie Godryka. Stał nieruchomo, tępo wpatrując się w karteczkę spoczywającą na ziemi. Podniósł ją, obejrzał z dwóch stron, ale okazała się pusta. Wszystkie napisy wraz z zaklęciem zniknęły, jakby kompletnie nic nie miało przed momentem miejsca. Schował ją do kieszeni spodni, obiecując solennie, że dowie się prawdy.

W pierwszym odruchu Harry chciał natychmiast teleportować się do Hermiony i poradzić się jej w tej sprawie. Odrzucił jednak ten pomysł, mając wrażenie, że nie powinien opowiadać o tym, co się zdarzyło. Przynajmniej na razie, dopóki nie będzie pewien, czy podobna sytuacja się nie powtórzy. Przeczuwał, że jeżeli by komuś powiedział, wszystko by się skończyło, a przecież tego Syriuszowi zrobić nie mógł.

Najwidoczniej jego ojciec chrzestny miał jakiś ukryty cel w pokazaniu mu wspomnień, więc Harry po prostu musiał dowiedzieć się, o co dokładnie chodziło.

Pytanie brzmiało: dlaczego wszystkie wspomnienia z dzieciństwa Syriusza dotyczyły tylko i wyłącznie Regulusa?


	4. Rozdział III, part I

**A/N: **Przepraszam za zwłokę, kompletnie zapomniałam, że zaczęłam dodawać tutaj to opowiadanie. Rozdział 3 jest dość obszerny, więc podzielę go na części. :)

Pozdrawiam cieplutko i zapraszam do czytania i komentowania,

Ewe25

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

Harry co chwilę klął po nosem, ponieważ już od prawie dwóch godzin męczył się z karteczką znalezioną w falsyfikacie medalionu Salazara. Z całych sił próbował rozwikłać jej tajemnicę i dowiedzieć się, jakim cudem znalazła się w jego rękach i dlaczego przeniosła go akurat we wspomnienia Syriusza. Nie wątpił, że całość miała jakieś głębsze znaczenie. Z pewnością nie chodziło tylko o to, by Harry mógł pooglądać sobie obrazy z przeszłości Blacków i tym samym zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.

Rzucił kolejne zaklęcie i znów odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Pergamin nadal był pusty. Nie pojawiły się na nim żadne słowa, zupełnie nic się z nim nie stało. Harry jakiś czas temu był już tak zdenerwowany, że w akcie desperacji rzucił _Lacarnum Inflamare_. Pojawił się wówczas płomień, który językiem owinął się wokół karteczki, ale nie została ona w ogóle uszkodzona. Nie była nawet gorąca.

Harry westchnął głęboko, nie mając więcej sił ani chęci. Czuł złość na tę całą popapraną sytuację. Wczoraj zamiast powrócić do porządkowania rzeczy po rodzicach, najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnął. Zmęczony padł na łóżko i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, były dwie sowy frywolnie fruwające pod sufitem pokoju. Obudził się dopiero następnego dnia w południe, kompletnie nie wiedząc, dlaczego był aż tak bardzo wyczerpany. Szybko przeczytał listy, jeden od Ginny z prośbą o spotkanie, a drugi od Andromedy, która zapraszała go w niedzielę na obiad. Obu paniom odpisał, że oczywiście się pojawi, po czym poszedł do kuchni po kawę i coś do jedzenia, bo kiszki grały mu marsza.

Od tej pory siedział na kanapie w salonie z różdżką w ręku, powoli tracąc nadzieję. Cała ta sprawa w ogóle nie trzymała się kupy. W końcu jakim cudem ktoś mógł zdobyć wspomnienia Syriusza, skoro ten był martwy od ponad dwunastu lat? Możliwe, że Syriusz przekazał je komuś przed śmiercią, ale komu i jak, skoro nie mógł wyściubić nosa poza drzwi kwatery Zakonu Feniksa? Chyba, że dał je komuś wcześniej, możliwe że zaraz po śmierci Lily i Jamesa albo nawet jeszcze przed nią. Harry nie podejrzewał, żeby Syriusz dał radę to zrobić, siedząc w Azkabanie.

\- Remus na pewno by wiedział – sapnął Harry. – Problem w tym, że Remus też nie żyje!

Połowa ludzi, którzy chodzili z Syriuszem i Remusem do Hogwartu, nie żyła, a drugiej połowy Harry nie znał, więc musiał wymyślić coś innego. Wcześniej przyszło mu do głowy, że Stworek mógł być w to w jakimś stopniu zamieszany, ale szybko odrzucił ten pomysł. Skrzat nienawidził Syriusza i z pewnością by mu nie pomógł, tym bardziej po jego śmierci, kiedy Stworek nie musiał już Syriuszowi służyć.

Harry przymknął oczy, opierając głowę na kanapie. Nie było wyjścia. Jeżeli chciał rozwikłać tę sprawę, musiał powiedzieć o wszystkim Hermionie. Ona z pewnością będzie wiedziała co robić. Potter wzdrygnął się, kiedy wyobraził sobie wściekłą minę panny Granger. Dziewczyna z pewnością nawiąże do niebezpieczeństwa, ryzyka i braku rozwagi ze strony Harry'ego i będzie mu to wypominała przy każdej możliwej okoliczności.

Gdy już miał się zbierać, na karteczce pojawiły się kolejne słowa. Zanim jednak je wypowiedział, sprawdził, czy miał różdżkę w kieszeni.

\- _Reditio medii._

Po chwili ciało Harry'ego Pottera rozpłynęło się w powietrzu i w salonie słychać było już tylko błogą ciszę.

Kiedy Harry otworzył oczy, ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że znajdował się na hogwarckich błoniach. Znajdował się pomiędzy drzewami przy jeziorze, a w oddali majaczyły mury zamku. Tafla wody trwała nad wyraz spokojnie, jedynie macka kałamarnicy od czasu do czasu lekko ją mąciła, ale robiła to tak delikatnie, że prawie niezauważalnie.

\- Tutaj! – Harry za plecami usłyszał szept. Odwrócił się i spojrzał wprost w radosną twarz Regulusa Blacka, który obserwował Syriusza wyłaniającego się zza drzewa. Przez chwilę bracia wpatrywali się w siebie nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem, by w końcu usiąść obok siebie.

\- Ale się cieszę! Tata jest ze mnie dumny, napisał mi to w liście – mówił Regulus, nie zauważając, że brat z odrazą mierzy jego zielony krawat i godło Slytherinu na szacie. – Tak się bałem, że ich zawiodę, Syriuszu… Czemu nic nie mówisz?

\- Miałeś iść ze mną do Gryffindoru – wydusił wreszcie Syriusz.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogłem.

\- Czemu?

Regulus tylko westchnął, opuszczając głowę. Harry miał wrażenie, jakoby chłopiec czuł, że zawiódł brata.

\- Widziałem, co się działo w domu po tym, jak ty tam poszedłeś. Tata wpadł w szał. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go w takim stanie, Syriuszu. Poza tym wiesz, jak rodzice traktowali cię w te wakacje. Nie chciałem, by to samo spotkało mnie.

\- To bez znaczenia. Zostawiłeś mnie, Regulusie!

Syriusz poderwał się na nogi. Był zły. Mimo to Harry w jego oczach dostrzegł również zranienie, przez co w tej chwili sam miał ochotę powiedzieć Regulusowi coś do słuchu. Nienawidził jak ktoś krzywdził jego bliskich, nawet we wspomnieniach.

\- Nie chciałem cierpieć tak jak ty…

\- Bo jesteś tchórzem!

\- Nie jestem tchórzem! Wolę unikać bólu i milczeć, kiedy wiem, że mogę oberwać! To ty próbujesz zgrywać bohatera, Syriuszu! – warknął Regulus, by dopowiedzieć pod nosem: - Nie jestem tchórzem, inaczej Tiara nie chciałaby mnie przydzielić do Gryffindoru, a chciała.

\- CO?!

\- Poprosiłem ją, żeby tego nie robiła, bo musiałem iść do Slytherinu.

Syriusz patrzył się na brata w osłupieniu.

\- Nie dość, że jesteś tchórzem, to jeszcze kłamiesz! Tiara nie ulega prośbom, inaczej każdy szedłby tam, gdzie chce, a nie tam, gdzie pasuje. Dopiero pierwszy dzień po przydziale, a już stajesz się ślizgońską szują!

\- Ale to prawda!

\- Wiesz co, nie chce mi się już nawet z tobą gadać. Idź do lochów, do swoich nowych przyjaciół. Może nauczą cię nowych, czarnomagicznych zaklęć albo kawałów o czystości krwi i tępieniu mugolaków?

Syriusz obrócił się na pięcie i szybkim tempem zaczął oddalać się w stronę zamku. Harry kątem oka spojrzał na smutną twarz Regulusa i cała złość, którą wcześniej do niego czuł, wyparowała. W tym momencie Harry strasznie żałował, że nie powiedział Syriuszowi, kiedy ten jeszcze żył, prawdy. W końcu Harry też prosił Tiarę o przydzielenie do innego domu niż ta proponowała. Może zmieniłby swoje zdanie co do Regulusa, który w dzieciństwie bądź co bądź był mu najbliższą osobą?

Tym razem obraz nie zniknął, jak to miał w zwyczaju robić we wcześniejszych wspomnieniach. To Regulus i Syriusz zniknęli, by pojawić się chwilę potem, tyle że trochę starsi. Syriusz stał nonszalancko oparty o pień drzewa, a Regulus siedział na trawie. Rozmawiali o czymś, ale Harry nie mógł dokładnie zrozumieć, o czym konkretnie. Wyglądali na pogodzonych.

\- Powiedziałem Jamesowi, gdzie znikam raz w tygodniu. Już i tak za długo to ukrywałem i jeszcze trochę brakowało, a zacząłby mnie śledzić. Wtedy nie byłoby za ciekawie, a tak przynajmniej na spokojnie wszystko wyjaśniłem.

\- Pewnie Potter nie jest zbyt szczęśliwy z tego powodu…

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Ważne, że to zaakceptował i nie muszę się wymykać z dormitorium jak świr.

Regulus wzruszył ramionami, ale Harry dostrzegł, że jego ciało wyraźnie się rozluźniło.

Scena nagle uległa zmianie, ale chłopcy znów znajdowali się w tym samym miejscu. Byli zdecydowanie starsi i poważniejsi. Szczególnie Regulus, który stał z założonymi rękoma, wpatrując się ze znudzeniem w zadowolonego Syriusza. Harry miał wrażenie, że rolę się odwróciły i to Regulus zaczął traktować Syriusza jak dziecko. Nie wiedział tylko, czy starał się, tak jak wcześniej Syriusz, obronić brata i zrobić wszystko, byle nie stała mu się krzywda.

Kiedy tylko Syriusz skończył paplać o quidditchu i zauważył dystans bijący od Regulusa, westchnął.

\- Czemu nic nie mówisz?

\- Słucham.

\- W takim razie przyznam ci się do czegoś. Powiedziałem o wszystkim Rogatemu.

Kiedy odpowiedziało mu milczenie i uniesiona brew, dodał:

\- O wszystkim – zaakcentował. – A szczególnie o naszym dzieciństwie.

Regulus wzruszył ramionami, chociaż Harry zauważył niemal niedostrzegalny grymas na jego twarzy, który zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił. Chłopak dalej milczał, czym zdenerwował brata.

\- Zamierzasz się wreszcie odezwać?! Nie rozmawialiśmy od prawie trzech miesięcy, bo oczywiście nie miałeś dla mnie czasu, ale nie wierzę, że nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia. Tylko nie zbywaj mnie tą swoją wypracowaną, dumną postawą, bo i tak wiem, że udajesz!

Regulus zapatrzył się w dal nad Syriuszem, ale wreszcie się odezwał.

\- Dostałem w tym tygodniu list od ojca – rzekł cicho, ale dobitnie, a Harry z przykrością zauważył, że Regulus po raz pierwszy użył takiego określenia w stosunku do Oriona. Miał wrażenie, że nauka od zawsze wpajana przez „ojca" wreszcie się opłaciła, chociaż Harry o tysiąckroć wolał tego małego, przestraszonego i przyjaznego chłopca, niż wyrafinowanego i aż do bólu spokojnego nastolatka. To nie powinno się stać. Regulus powinien pozostać sobą, a nie zmieniać się w maszynę bez uczuć, zdolną jedynie do posłuszeństwa.

\- No i?

\- W środku było zaproszenie do Malfoy Manor na kolację, na której będę miał możliwość poznać Czarnego Pana…

\- Zwariowałeś?! Nie ma mowy, byś tam poszedł! – zaczął krzyczeć Syriusz, czerwieniejąc ze złości. – Ta cała polityka, wstręt do mugolaków i wychwalanie czystości krwi, jest po prostu chora. Kiedy to wreszcie do ciebie dotrze, kretynie?!

Regulus zmrużył oczy, ale nic nie wtrącił.

\- Musimy iść do Dumbledore'a – zarządził po minucie ciszy Syriusz, uważnie patrząc na brata.

\- Po co?

\- Powiemy mu, że nie chcemy już mieszkać z tymi wariatami. Poprosimy o znalezienie nam mieszkania, może nawet uda mu się przekonać Tiarę, żeby przydzieliła cię do innego domu. Kompletnie zerwiesz kontakty z tą ślizgońską bandą i…

\- Nie ma mowy. Nie porzucę ojca i matki – szybko zaprzeczył Regulus. – Wydziedziczą nas i pozostaniemy bez szacunku ani grosza. Takiego właśnie chcesz życia, Syriuszu?

\- Chcę być wolny i dziwię się, że ty nie. Pamiętasz te wszystkie historie z dzieciństwa, które wymyślaliśmy? O morzu i wędrówkach po górach? Nie będzie już ani Walburgi, ani Oriona, przed którymi ciągle musimy się płaszczyć i udawać, że ich szanujemy. Regulusie, jeżeli uciekniemy, cały świat będzie należał do nas! Będziemy mogli nadać sobie nowe imiona, a w szczególności zmienić nazwisko!

\- Zwariowałeś? Przebywanie z Potterem i Lupinem aż tak bardzo wypaliło ci mózg? Powtórzę po raz ostatni, Syriuszu, nie ma mowy. Nie stanę się nikim z własnej woli tylko po to, by się trochę zabawić. W życiu są ważniejsze rzeczy: przynależność do rodu, szacunek, duma i umiejętności. Bez nich…

Kiedy Regulus mówił, Harry dostrzegł w nim Oriona, jego pewność siebie i zuchwałość. Najwidoczniej Syriusz też widział w nim ojca, dlatego milczał niczym zaklęty. Stał nieruchomo w miejscu, gdy Regulus odwrócił się i odszedł. Harry miał niechybne wrażenie, że był świadkiem ich ostatniego spotkania na błoniach. Trochę go to zabolało, trochę wzruszyło. Już wiedział, że tym samym Regulus przypieczętował swój los i żałował, że nie mógł mu wyznać prawdy o Voldemorcie i horkruksach. Wtedy z pewnością by się opamiętał i może jego przyszłość ułożyłaby się o wiele szczęśliwiej?

Harry z ciekawości zastanawiał się, nad czym w tej chwili rozmyślał jego ojciec chrzestny, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek wymyślić, zamajaczył przed nim kominek, a sam siedział rozpostarty na kanapie. W Dolinie Godryka.

Spojrzał na karteczkę, którą trzymał w ręku, i zaklął pod nosem. Znów była pusta.

OOOOOOOO

W pomieszczeniu rozległ się głos Hermiony:

\- Sara! Widziałaś gdzieś umowy z USA z 2003 i 2005 roku?

\- Może jaśniej, Hermiono? Czego dotyczyły?

\- Tego ich zespołu turystycznego… Davidson kazał mi przygotować spis wraz z dokładnym omówieniem wad i zalet współpracy naszego Mag-Tourist z innymi państwami. Mam przedstawić w punktach korzyści majątkowe wynikłe z tej współpracy i jeszcze parę innych bzdetów. Potrzebuję umów sprzed co najmniej dziesięciu lat przynajmniej siedmiu państw, żeby całość wypadła w miarę rzetelnie.

Krótko ścięta blondynka w lekko nastroszonych włosach przyglądała się Hermionie z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. Zagryzła końcówkę pióra.

\- Sprawdź w tych zielonych teczkach. Wszystko jest poukładane alfabetycznie, nazwą państw. A jeżeli nie znajdziesz, chyba będziesz musiała iść do archiwum. Niektóre z umów są naprawdę stare, poza tym nikt się tym nie interesował od paru lat. Po jaką cholerę Davidson to wygrzebuje?

\- No wiesz, przyjeżdża ten przedstawiciel z Francji i Davidson musi pokazać, że coś robi – wytknęła Hermiona, kompletnie oburzona. – Tylko nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego do tego wraca, skoro Anglia już od dawna ma taką umowę z francuskim TourisM.

Sara pokiwała głową, jednocześnie podpisując kolejny świstek papieru.

Dzisiejszego dnia, jak nigdy, w Dziale Międzynarodowej Współpracy Turystycznej i Kulturalnej panował straszny chaos. Na pewno wiązało się to z oczekiwanym gościem, który miał przybyć dokładnie o piętnastej po południu. Każdy mniej znaczący pracownik musiał tyrać niczym mrówka, wysłuchując coraz dziwniejszych rozkazów przełożonych. Sara i Hermiona, jako osobiste asystentki szefa działu, miały na głowie sporo spraw, przez co od prawie trzech godzin nie wychodziły z biura, co rusz wypełniając nowe papiery lub zbierając do kupy te stare.

\- Jakie państwa już masz? – zapytała Sara, kiedy odłożyła wszystko na bok i zaczęła sprzątać biurko.

\- Na razie Belgię, Niemcy, Hiszpanię i jestem w połowie USA. A co?

\- Mogę wziąć ze dwa na siebie – zaproponowała blondynka, uśmiechając się lekko.

Hermiona czasami nie mogła się nadziwić, jak ktoś tak drobniutki i malutki mógł pomieścić w sobie taki silny charakter. Sara miała na oko dwadzieścia trzy lata (Hermiona nigdy nie pytała jej o wiek), a potrafiła ustawić Davidsona w taki sposób, że to on często robił to, co ona mu powiedziała, a nie na odwrót. Panna Granger wielokrotnie próbowała pójść w ślady koleżanki, ale nigdy nie udało jej się wywrzeć nacisku na szefie. Raczej za nią nie przepadał, bo Hermiona bez przeszkód mogła zająć jego miejsce ze względu na umiejętności, pracowitość i fakt, że Harry Potter to jej chłopak. Niesamowicie ją to denerwowało. Od ponad dwóch miesięcy marzyła, by wreszcie rzucić tę pracę w cholerę i zająć się tym, co naprawdę kochała. Chciała pomagać skrzatom i innym słabszym stworzeniom, które same nie dadzą rady dojść do głosu, by zakomunikować coś światu. Hermiona wiedziała, że bez najmniejszego problemu uda jej się osiągnąć cel, ale chwilowo chciała zdobyć doświadczenie, przynajmniej minimalne. Wolała dojść do czegoś od podstaw, skrupulatnie i w wytrwałości. Gdyby tak nie postąpiła, w przyszłości mogliby ją oczernić, że wszystkie osiągnięcia zawdzięcza tak naprawdę swojej sławie - niedużej, bo niedużej, ale zawsze.

Hermiona nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć ze względu na parę spraw, które zdarzyły się jednocześnie. Najpierw nieznany, wysoki mężczyzna o dość zawadiackim uśmiechu wszedł do pomieszczenia, następnie tuż za nim wleciały zaczarowane samolociki, powodując totalny zamęt, aż wreszcie z gabinetu szefa wypadł Davidson cały czerwony ze złości, krzycząc coś na temat niesubordynacji pracowników i niedostarczeniu mu ważnych dokumentów na czas.

\- Bonjour.

Mężczyzna przywitał się grzecznie, wzrokiem omiatając całe pomieszczenie. Davidson od razu zamilkł, patrząc to na Francuza, to na zegarek. Warknął poirytowany pod nosem, ale uśmiechnął się wymuszenie go gościa.

\- Przeklęte żabojady... Czemu nie mogą się modnie spóźnić? Nie, oni muszą przyjść o trzy godziny wcześniej. Całe trzy godziny! – mówił podniesionym głosem, ale radosnym, żeby Francuz myślał, że wydaje polecenia Hermionie i Sarze.

Wreszcie Davidson otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku i zaczął rozmowę z gościem. Hermiona tłumaczyła zawiłe zdania szefa dość lakonicznie, ale wraz z czasem wychodziło jej to coraz płynniej. Nadal trudno jej było znaleźć w głowie trudniejsze wyrazy, więc zastępowała je łatwiejszymi i mniej oficjalnymi. Nie używała francuskiego od dawna. Swoją drogą, do tej pory złościła się, że Davidson nie mógł wynająć wykwalifikowanego i uprawnionego tłumacza na jej miejsce, ale podobno Francuz - przedstawił się jako Julien Lemaire - życzył sobie, by była to osoba zatrudniona w ich dziale i na tyle zaufana, żeby mogli powierzyć jej naprawdę ważne sekrety. A kto nie był bardziej zaufanym pracownikiem niż osobista asystentka? No właśnie, nikt! Poza tym Hermionę denerwował również fakt, że ktoś mógł nie znać języka angielskiego, który ostatnimi czasy był aż nazbyt popularny.

Po krótkiej prezentacji Julien został zaproszony do gabinetu Davidsona, gdzie wraz z dyrektorem finansowym, Paulem Johnsonem, i dwoma innymi osobami, których Hermiona nie kojarzyła z imienia i nazwiska, usiedli przy okrągłym stole. Rozpoczęli sporną rozmowę na temat specjalnych słuchawek ułatwiających zadanie zwiedzającym. Był to dopiero wstępny pomysł, ale końcowa koncepcja zakładała, że owe słuchawki będą reagowały na specjalne zaklęcie, opowiadając w wielu językach o przeróżnych zabytkach na świecie.

Hermiona dwoiła się i troiła, próbując nadążyć nad szybkim tempem rozmowy. Mimo to wciąż nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego idea samoprezentujących słuchawek musiała być okryta aż tak przesadnie wielką tajemnicą.

Wreszcie zmęczona usiadła przy swoim biurku, dopijając resztki zimnej kawy. Od tego ciągłego gadania zaschło jej w gardle. Davidson ogłosił godzinną przerwę na lunch, więc Hermiona mogła złapać chwilę oddechu. Zastanawiała się, czy nie pójść do Harry'ego, ale natychmiast przypomniała sobie o ich kłótni i zaniechała tego pomysłu. Zrobiło jej się przykro, że do tej pory nie dostała od niego żadnej wiadomości. Wiedziała, że jest zajęty uporządkowywaniem rzeczy po rodzicach, ale żeby ta praca aż tak bardzo go pochłonęła? Postanowiła napisać do niego krótką notkę, ale zanim zdążyła sięgnąć po kawałek pergaminu, do środka wszedł Julien.

\- Jak się masz, Hermiono? – zagadnął po francusku, siadając przy biurku Sary. – Słyszałem, że to ty masz nieszczęście zajmowania się mną przez następne dni?

Granger wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Praca to praca.

\- W takim razie może pójdziemy coś przekąsić, żeby ta praca wydała ci się mniej nieprzyjemna?

\- Praca czy pan, panie Lemaire?

Julien uśmiechnął się, wyczekując odpowiedzi.

\- W sumie trochę zgłodniałam – zamyśliła się.

Wzięła torebkę, do której włożyła portfel i teczkę z dokumentami, mając nadzieję, że w trakcie lunchu uda jej się co nieco popracować. Musiała doszlifować dwie umowy z Brazylią, tym bardziej że były już na poniedziałek. Miała więc tylko dwa dni na ich rzetelne sprawdzenie, opracowanie punkt po punkcie i dopisanie paru uwag.

Zanim wyszli, Lemaire przyjrzał się uważnie Hermionie. Po chwili namysłu podał jej dłoń, którą Granger bezwiednie uścisnęła.

\- Mów mi Julien.

Kiwnęła głową, po czym wyszli ramię w ramię, rozmawiając o różnicach życia w Wielkiej Brytanii i Francji. Do windy odprowadziło ich zdziwione spojrzenie Sary stojącej z koleżanką na korytarzu przed wejściem do Działu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Turystycznej i Kulturalnej.

A może też i personalnej?


	5. Rozdział III, part II

**A/N:** Dziękuję za komentarze i bez zbędnych słów zapraszam na kolejny rozdział. :)

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 3, Part II**

Lokal „Świstoklik" od początku istnienia cieszył się dużą popularnością, mimo że znajdował się prawie na końcu ulicy Pokątnej. Właściciele zadbali, by wnętrze prezentowało się w typowo magiczny sposób, dzięki czemu przyciągali zainteresowanych klientów. Wchodząc do środka, można było wybrać trzy pomieszczenia. Jednym z nich był parter, na którym mieściła się kawiarenka i bar szybkiej obsługi dla klientów żyjących w pośpiechu. Składało się tutaj zamówienia na specjalnych karteczkach, jednocześnie będących świstoklikami, które od razu przenosiły się do kuchni. Klient nie musiał czekać nawet pięciu minut na zamówiony posiłek. Z początku właśnie taka była idea „Świstoklika", lecz z czasem lokal się rozrósł. Teraz na pierwszym piętrze znajdowała się typowa jadalnia dla klientów mniej majętnych, gdzie na środku mieścił się ogromny, samozapełniający stół. Płacisz raz, jesz do woli – głosił nagłówek nad wejściem. Drugie piętro zajmowała wykwintna restauracja z kelnerami, menu i darmowym fondue będącym przystawką dla zamawiających. Terminy rezerwowało się z trzymiesięcznym wyprzedzeniem, chyba że było się albo sławnym, albo na tyle bogatym, aby pokryć nie tylko wysoki rachunek, ale również łapówkę dla menedżera. Oprócz tych dogodności, „Świstoklik" wyróżniał się jeszcze jednym, dość ważnym szczegółem. Klientami mogli być nie tylko ludzie, ale wszelkie magiczne stworzenia mające na tyle rozumu, by umieć zachować się w towarzystwie.

Harry Potter musiał przyznać, że restauracja robiła wrażenie. Nigdy tu nie był. Hermiona kiedyś coś napomknęła, aczkolwiek ostatnio jakoś nie mieli czasu na wypady po lokalach. Wchodząc jednak na drugie piętro, Harry postanowił to zmienić i w następnym tygodniu zaprosić swoją dziewczynę do „Świstoklika".

Rozejrzał się po ogromnej sali, podziwiając mieniące się żyrandole, lampy w kątach i lustra w złoconych ramach. Całość nadawała wnętrzu ciepła i sprawiała, że wydawało się ono ogromne. Harry jeszcze raz przeleciał wzrokiem po stolikach i kiedy zauważył Ginny, pomaszerował prosto do niej. Kobieta, maczając bagietkę w serowym fondue, z ciekawością przypatrywała się parze centaurów siedzących obok. Harry odsunął krzesło i usiadł, jednocześnie zastanawiając się nad przyczyną zaproszenia go do tak wykwintnej restauracji. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie mogli z Ginny spotkać się najzwyczajniej w pubie albo w mniej przytłaczającej kawiarni.

Weasleyówna uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny.

\- Cześć – powiedziała. – Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.

\- Podobno miałaś do mnie jakąś ważną sprawę – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak, tak, ale może najpierw coś zamówisz? Zjemy, a potem porozmawiamy na spokojnie?

Harry spojrzał najpierw na stojącą przed nim miskę z podgrzewaczem, potem na pieczywo i wreszcie na menu. Coś ścisnęło go w żołądku, więc pokręcił głową. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio jadł, ale nie był głodny. Szczerze mówiąc, chciał jak najszybciej pomóc Ginny i teleportować się do Hermiony. Przed przyjściem do „Świstoklika" postanowił, że opowie jej dzisiaj o wszystkim. Wiedział, że czeka go ostra reprymenda od dziewczyny, ale kto jeśli nie Hermiona pomoże mu w rozwikłaniu karteczkowej tajemnicy?

\- Nie jestem głodny. Tak serio, Ginny, zaskoczyłaś mnie zaproszeniem akurat tutaj – zaczął Harry, rozglądając się wokół. – Nigdy nie przepadałaś za podobnymi lokalami, a ja czuję tu się nieco niezręcznie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo to miejsce raczej na randkę niż przyjacielską rozmowę.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i wywróciła oczami. Oczywiście, że było to miejsce na randkę, inaczej by go tu przecież nie zapraszała! Chciała sprawić, żeby Harry spojrzał na nią w nieco innym tonie. Bardziej jak na byłą narzeczoną niż przyjaciółkę. Wiedziała, że zachowywała się w tym momencie nierozsądnie i nie fair, szczególnie w stosunku do Hermiony, ale nie potrafiła powstrzymać fali uczuć i emocji, których doświadczała jedynie przy Harrym.

\- Daj spokój, Harry. Zaprosiłam cię tu, bo pomyślałam, że będzie nam się po prostu miło rozmawiało. I tyle. Nie doszukuj się, proszę, czegoś niestworzonego – skłamała płynnie, samą siebie zadziwiając, że tak umiała.

Harry powoli kiwnął głową.

\- W takim razie o co chodzi, Gin? Przepraszam, ale nieco się śpieszę. Muszę jeszcze pilnie porozmawiać z Hermioną.

\- Stało się coś poważnego?

\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczył Harry, ale zrobił to zbyt szybko. Ginny od razu wyczuła dziwną nutę. – Takie tam małoznaczące sprawy…

Weasley zmrużyła oczy. Gdyby to były „małoznaczące sprawy", byś się tak nie śpieszył, Harry – pomyślała, a na głos dodała: - Jasne. To zajmie tylko chwilę.

Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek dodać, do stolika podeszła wysoka, szczupła i długonoga blondynka, uśmiechając się zalotnie do Harry'ego.

\- Coś panu podać, panie Potter?

Mężczyzna kątem oka zerknął na kelnerkę, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że próbowała z nim flirtować.

\- Nie, dziękuję.

\- Może przynajmniej przyniosę coś do picia?

\- Naprawdę nie trzeba – odpowiedział, po czym spojrzał na Ginny: - A ty coś chcesz, Gin?

Kelnerka przestąpiła z jednej nogi na drugą najwyraźniej lekko podirytowana kompletnym zignorowaniem. Jeszcze bardziej zdenerwował ją prawie niezauważalny uśmiech wstępujący na twarz Ginewry Weasley.

\- Może kawę? Filiżankę cappuccino, poproszę.

Długonoga kelnerka potaknęła, nabazgrała coś w notesie, by odejść i za pięć minut wrócić z filiżanką kawy w ręku. Po raz ostatni próbowała zwrócić uwagę Harry'ego dość wymownym uśmiechem, ale kiedy to znowu nie podziałało, odeszła naburmuszona.

\- Och, Harry – zaśmiała się Weasley. – Zawsze taki niewinny i mało spostrzegawczy.

Mężczyzna nie słuchał, ponieważ z uwagą wpatrywał się w dwójkę goblinów rozprawiających o czymś podniesionymi głosami. Rozmawiali w goblideuckim, więc Harry nie dość, że nic nie rozumiał, to jeszcze nie miał pojęcia, czy rozmawiają z radością czy złością. Mógł się domyślać, że była to w miarę łagodna konwersacja, kłótnię raczej rozpoznałby po mimice.

\- Przejdźmy do rzeczy, Ginny. Naprawdę się spieszę.

Kobieta westchnęła i upijając łyk gorącego napoju, zaczęła:

\- Chcę kupić mieszkanie, ale że się na tym nie znam, pomyślałam, że mógłbyś mi pomóc – powiedziała na wydechu Ginny, a widząc zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Harry'go, dodała: - Za pół roku kończy mi się kontrakt i nie jestem pewna, czy chcę go przedłużyć… Poza tym chciałabym mieć gdzieś swój własny kąt. Miejsce, do którego zawsze mogę się teleportować bez względu na wszystko.

\- A Nora?

\- Daj spokój, Harry – parsknęła śmiechem. – To dom moich rodziców. Dobrze wiesz, jak traktuje mnie mama, kiedy tylko tam przychodzę. Jakbym dalej miała pięć lat.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może trochę… Tylko jak mam ci pomóc? Mam ci je znaleźć, chodzić z tobą na oglądanie?

\- A mógłbyś?

Mężczyzna zmierzwił bezwiednie włosy, patrząc na szeroko otwarte oczy Ginny. Widział bijącą od niej radość i mimo że miał własne zmartwienia i obowiązki, po prostu nie potrafił jej odmówić.

\- Niby mógłbym, ale chyba nie jestem na tyle kompetentny.

\- Daj spokój, Harry. Masz świetny gust – skłamała, o czym Harry dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę. Westchnął przeciągle. Przyjaciołom w potrzebie zawsze trzeba pomagać.

\- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić, ale na razie skontaktuj się z Thomasem… Cholera, nazwisko wyleciało mi z głowy. Zaraz, zaraz… Patterson? Tak! Z Thomasem Pattersonem.

\- Kto to?

\- Deweloper, bardzo dobry zresztą. Pomógł Ronowi i Marietcie w znalezieniu domu, więc myślę, że i tobie pomoże. Tylko to mugol, więc się nie zapomnij. Raz Ron wspomniał przy nim o Ministerstwie Magii, więc musieliśmy go obliviatować, żeby nie miał nas za świrów – zaśmiał się Harry do wspomnienia, a Ginny mu wtórowała.

\- To jak mam się z nim skontaktować?

\- Nie pamiętam dokładnie jego adresu, ale wiem, że prowadzi interesy gdzieś w Londynie. Wyślij Marie sowę, to poda ci nazwę ulicy.

\- Pójdziesz tam ze mną? – zapytała Ginny niby niewinnie.

\- Mogę iść, ale napisz mi szczegółowo kiedy, okej? Spróbuję dopasować godziny i znaleźć trochę czasu.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko i gdy miała zapytać, czy Harry nie chciałby jednak czegoś zamówić, ten wstał.

\- Muszę lecieć, Gin. Do zobaczenia.

Szybkim krokiem odszedł od stołu, ale w wyjściu odwrócił się i pomachał kobiecie. Gdy tylko wyszedł na Pokątną, jego myśli pochłonęła zupełnie inna kwestia. Teleportował się z hukiem prosto do mieszkania Hermiony. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że mimo już dawno zapadłego zmierzchu, kobiety nie było w środku. Światła były pogaszone i jedyne, co widział w ciemnościach, to zielone ślepia Krzywołapa, wpatrujące się w niego z ciekawością. Wszedł do kuchni, zapalił światło, nasypał do miseczki jedzenia dla kota, po czym sięgnął po czystą kartkę i szybko nabazgrał na niej parę zdań. Prosił Hermionę o jak najszybszy kontakt. Podrapał Krzywołapa za uchem, po czym znów się teleportował. Tym razem wylądował we własnym domu. Skierował się wprost do sypialni, zdejmując bluzkę i spodnie. Odłożył różdżkę na szafkę i zmęczony położył się do łóżka. Od razu zasnął.

Następnego dnia Harry wstał na tyle późno, by od razu po prysznicu aportować się prosto przed dom Andromedy. Nie zdążył nawet zapukać, kiedy drzwi szeroko się otworzyły. Ze środka wybiegł dziesięcioletni chłopiec z burzą fioletowych włosów na głowie.

\- Wujek Harry! – Rzucił się Harry'emu w ramiona.

\- Cześć, Teddy – zaśmiał się Potter. – Też się cieszę, że cię widzę.

Młody Lupin zaczął ciągnąć wujka do domu, przez co Harry ledwo zdążył zdjąć buty. Wszedł do salonu, gdzie na fotelu siedziała Andromeda i czytała Proroka Codziennego. Potter już od dawna nie prenumerował tego szmatławca. Mimo że Ritę Skeeter wylano, parokrotnie przekonał się, że reszta reporterów była równie kłamliwa. Od czasu do czasu przeglądał Żonglera, ale robił to sporadycznie i głównie ze względu na sympatię do Luny będącej główną redaktorką.

\- Witaj, Harry.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Tonks.

Harry uśmiechnął się do starszej kobiety. Starał się bywać tu przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Pamiętał, że z początku czuł się trochę nieswojo w jej towarzystwie, ale z biegiem czasu niepewność zniknęła. Kobieta była przemiłą, silną osobą, którą los tragicznie doświadczył. Harry podziwiał jej wytrzymałość, zwłaszcza że w trakcie Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów straciła nie tylko męża, ale również jedyną córkę i zięcia. Pozostała sama z wnukiem i sobie poradziła.

\- Jesteś wyjątkowo wcześnie.

\- To chyba nie problem, pani Tonks? Mogę wrócić za – spojrzał na zegarek – piętnaście minut.

\- Nie trzeba – zaśmiała się Andromeda. – Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś. Zazwyczaj się spóźniałeś.

Potter nie odpowiedział, czując wstyd. Spojrzał na roześmianego Teddy'ego, jego szeroko otwarte, zielone oczy - choć Harry mógł przysiąc, że jeszcze tydzień temu były niebieskie - uważnie w niego wpatrzone. Uśmiechał się szeroko. Harry w chwili czułości przygarnął chłopca do siebie i nieporadnie zmierzwił mu fioletowe włosy, które od razu zmieniły barwę na wściekle czerwoną.

\- Ted – zwróciła się Andromeda do wnuczka – może pokażesz Harry'emu swoją nową zabawkę?

\- Jasne!

Chłopiec od razu wyrwał się z uścisku wujka i poleciał po schodach na piętro. Andromeda spojrzała na Pottera.

\- Harry, mam do ciebie prośbę. Mógłbyś zająć się Tedem przez dwa dni?

\- Czemu? Coś się stało, pani Tonks?

\- Nie, naturalnie, że nic, ale muszę załatwić pewną ważną sprawę i po prostu nie mam go z kim zostawić. Dwa dni, jedna noc. Dałbyś radę?

\- Nie ma problemu, proszę pani. Zrobię sobie dłuższe wolne… Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – zapytał ponownie Harry, dostrzegając zmartwiony wyraz twarzy kobiety.

\- Tak, tak, jestem po prostu zmęczona. Nie masz się czym niepokoić.

Harry zmarszczył czoło, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek dodać, usłyszał kroki Teddy'ego. Chwilę później chłopiec pojawił się we framudze drzwi od salonu z miniaturową wersją Błyskawicy dla dzieci zwaną Piorunkiem.

\- Zobacz, wujku, jest taka jak twoja! Tylko lata trochę wolniej. No i babcia nie pozwala mi na razie na niej latać, więc stoi w kącie, ale jak będę już w drużynie quidditcha w Hogwarcie, to wygramy wszystkie mecze!

Harry uśmiechnął się do chrześniaka, siadając na kanapie, a Andromeda wyszła do kuchni. Ostatnio kobieta była strasznie podenerwowana i każdy, choćby najmniejszy szelest, wyprowadzał ją z równowagi. Doskonale wiedziała, co wywołało u niej to zachowanie, lecz nie chciała nawet o tym myśleć. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że kolejne dni okażą się nie tyle co znaczące, ale wiążące i wreszcie uzyska upragniony spokój.

OOO

Niebo przecięła wyjątkowo jasna błyskawica. Zewsząd wiał silny wiatr, na wszystkie strony rozdmuchując lejący się strumieniami z chmur deszcz. Las nieopodal Doliny Godryka przytłaczał mrokiem, a drzewa uginały się prawie do ziemi. Na ulicach pojawiały się coraz większe i głębsze kałuże, a nadmiar wody z głośnym szumem przelewał się do studzienek kanalizacyjnych. Rozległ się grzmot, a po nim jeszcze jeden. Burza trwała już od paru godzin i najwyraźniej nie zamierzała przestać.

W domu Harry'ego Pottera przygasły światła. Jedynie w salonie majaczył półmrok, dzięki wysoko unoszącym się płomieniom w kominku. Języki ognia z chciwością lizały drewno, wypełniając pomieszczenie ciepłem i poczuciem bezpieczeństwa.

Teddy wreszcie zasnął, więc Harry leżał rozwalony na kanapie. Przeglądał stare zdjęcia, których oglądanie wymusił na nim Ted. Z uwagą przyglądał się roześmianym twarzom młodszej wersji jego, Hermiony i Rona. Przekartkował jeszcze parę stron, gdy niespodziewanie coś sobie uświadomił. Poderwał się z miejsca, pobiegł do sypialni, by z komody wyjąć medalion Regulusa. Otworzył go i lekko trzęsącymi się rękoma wyjął pożółkłą karteczkę.

\- _Reditus finis_ – przeczytał Harry z zaskoczeniem.

Spodziewał się pustki i był przekonany, że będzie musiał zarwać noc, by choć o krok przybliżyć się do rozwiązania tajemnicy pojawiającego się napisu. Harry był ciekawy, czy zaklęcie pokazało się przed chwilą, czy już jakiś czas temu i po prostu nie zdołało zniknąć. Zanim zdążył dogłębniej przemyśleć ten pomysł, poczuł lekkość i zaczął znikać. Było to dość nieprzyjemne uczucie, więc gdy otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że znów znajdował się w dawnym mieszkaniu przy Grimmauld Place, aż westchnął z ulgi. Rozejrzał się, wypatrując Syriusza. Zanim jednak go zobaczył, usłyszał głośny krzyk Walburgi, ponury i niewesoły śmiech i trzask, jakby coś upadło. Po schodach zszedł Regulus i stanął przy tym ohydnym stojaku na parasole. Ubrany był w czarną szatę, gdzieniegdzie obszytą srebrną nicią z dodatkiem zieleni. Kolory Slytherinu, no tak, pomyślał Harry.

Nagle tuż przed Potterem wyrosła postać Syriusza z kufrem w jednej dłoni, miotłą w drugiej i plecakiem niedbale zarzuconym na ramieniu. Szyderczo uśmiechnął się do Regulusa i zasalutował.

\- Do zobaczenia nigdy, bracie. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się wam dobrze żyło w tym całym czystokrwistym bajzlu. Voldemort na pewno wręczy wam nagrodę za zacną służbę. Może w postaci mugola do torturowania, hm? Byłbyś zainteresowany, braciszku?

Patrzył na Regulusa ze złością i czystym obrzydzeniem i Harry zastanawiał się, czym aż tak bardzo Syriusz się zdenerwował. Z tego, co Harry wcześniej widział, Syriusz kochał brata i starał się nim opiekować. Co takiego musiało się zdarzyć, by nieograniczoną, braterską miłość zastąpiła aż tak gorzka nienawiść?

\- Przeklnij ode mnie mamusię.

Gdy tylko Syriusz przeszedł przez próg i zamknął drzwi z hukiem, wspomnienie rozmyło się. Harry na powrót stał w sypialni, czując uginające się pod nim kolana. Usiadł wyczerpany, zamglonym wzrokiem wpatrując się w karteczkę spokojnie spoczywającą na dywanie. Harry nawet nie wiedział, kiedy wypuścił ją z rąk. Bardzo przejął się tym wspomnieniem, choć tak do końca nie wiedział dlaczego.

Wstał na nadal lekko drżące nogi, zszedł na dół i nalał do szklanki burbonu, który przełknął niemal natychmiast. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele. Potarł dłonią zmęczone oczy, czując wszechogarniającą senność. Okropnie wykańczało go przeglądanie wspomnień Syriusza i cieszył się, że było to ostatnie, mimo że, w porównaniu do poprzednich, niesamowicie krótkie. Nie trzeba było Hermiony, by zrozumieć, że wspomnianymi na początku przez nieznajomego „szansami" były właśnie te trzykrotne podróże po retrospekcjach. Harry zastanawiał się nad jeszcze jednym słowem. Co autor tekstu miał na myśli, pisząc o „innych"? Może się przejęzyczył albo dopisał przez pomyłkę? Chodziło o kolejne szanse czy o innych ludzi, którzy podobne jak on lawirowali po wspomnieniach? A może o coś zupełnie odmiennego?

Harry'ego denerwowało tak wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi.

Sięgnął po różdżkę, mając nadzieję, że tym razem uda się jakkolwiek zaczarować tę kartkę. Zaczął od prostszych zaklęć, by wreszcie dobrnąć do tych bardziej zawiłych, których nauczył się podczas kursu na aurora. Wypowiedział jedno, drugie, kolejne i mimo że pergamin co rusz mienił się w przeróżnych kolorach, świecił, czerniał, prażył w płomieniach – Harry niczego się nie dowiedział. Przeklął pod nosem. Położył się wygodnie na łóżku, rzucił jeszcze parę czarów, by po paru minutach dać za wygraną. Poddał się, wzdychając.

Nagle poczuł jak pergamin staje się ciepły.

_Harry Potter uważnie patrzył, teraz będzie robił. Niech pamięta o szansach, a każda będzie inna. Harry Potter musi dać radę i pomóc. _

Napis zniknął.

Harry powoli wypuścił powietrze, orientując się, że podczas czytania przestał oddychać. W zniecierpliwieniu czekał na słowa zaklęcia. Różdżkę trzymał wysoko uniesioną, jakby spodziewając się, że bez uprzedzenia zostanie znów wciągnięty w wir wspomnień. Nic takiego się nie stało, ani po minucie, ani nawet po pięciu.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go nagłe skrzypienie drzwi. Odwrócił się, patrząc na zaspaną twarz Teddy'ego, który mocno pocierał rękoma zaciśniętymi w pięści zmęczone oczy.

\- Wujku, nie mo…

Harry nie zdążył usłyszeć reszty słów Teddy'ego, gdyż przez przypadek koniec różdżki zetknął się z magicznym pergaminem, sprawiając, że ten rozjarzył się na niebiesko. Po chwili łuna światła oplotła Harry'ego, który momentalnie zniknął z oczu młodego Lupina.


	6. Rozdział III, part III

**ROZDZIAŁ 3, PART III**

Hermiona tęsknie spojrzała na zegarek, po czym z westchnieniem zabrała się do dalszej pracy. Była niedziela, dzień święty, w którym nakazywało się odpoczynek. Niestety, najwyraźniej Davidsonowi nikt o tym nie powiedział, bo kazał Hermionie z samego rana przyjść do biura. Musiała pozbyć się zaległości w dokumentacji. Naturalnie w jego dokumentacji, gdyż swoją Hermiona uzupełniała skrupulatnie i przedterminowo.

Coraz częściej nachodziły ją myśli o zmianie pracy, a przynajmniej stanowiska, na lepszą, ale ciągle rezygnowała. Miała wrażenie, że jeżeli próbowałaby osiągnąć wyższy szczebel w Dziale Współpracy albo w jakimkolwiek innym, przestałaby czuć się ze sobą dobrze. Wiedziała, że nie po to została stworzona. Hermiona miała w życiu coś osiągnąć i jednocześnie nieść pomoc potrzebującym. Takie właśnie było jej zadanie. A nie siedzenie na tyłku i przepisywanie formułek do umów związanych z imprezami kulturalnymi.

Mocząc pióro w atramencie, przypomniała sobie, że nie odpisała Harry'emu. Kiedy wczoraj wróciła późno do domu, od razu poszła spać, więc dopiero dzisiaj zauważyła notkę na kuchennym stole. Harry chciał się spotkać i porozmawiać o czymś pilnym. Sięgając po mały zwitek pergaminu, by mu odpisać, zwymyślała swoje zapominalstwo. Ostatnio była strasznie rozkojarzona i wszystko wylatywało jej z głowy. Już dawno powinna poprosić Neville'a o pożyczenie niezapominajki…

Niespodziewanie do pokoju wszedł Julien i po francusku zapytał:

\- Dzień dobry, Hermiono. Może kawy?

W rękach trzymał dwa kubki parującego napoju. Kiedy tylko Hermiona poczuła zapach świeżej kawy, ślina napłynęła jej do ust.

\- Chętnie. Dziękuję, Julien.

Julien postawił kubek na biurku, a sam usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niej. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego z uwagą.

\- Co tu właściwie robisz? Nie powinieneś przypadkiem być w swoim pokoju hotelowym?

\- Nudziło mi się. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym wczorajszego wieczoru było tak fajnie, że chciałem to powtórzyć.

Faktycznie, Julien był przesympatycznym i zabawnym mężczyzną. Kiedy wrócili wczoraj z lunchu, postanowili po pracy wybrać się razem na kolację, tak dobrze im się rozmawiało. Okazało się, że Francuz również nie lubił swojej pracy i szefa, który ciągle się go czepiał, więc przynajmniej mieli wspólne tematy.

Hermiona parsknęła, ale zrobiła to w nieodpowiednim momencie. Przełykała właśnie kawę, przez co zakrztusiła się i zaczęła kaszleć. Była cała czerwona i łzawiła.

\- Nic ci nie jest, Hermiono?

Lemaire na moment zamarł, uświadamiając sobie popełnioną gafę.

\- Mówisz po angielsku? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, nadal lekko pokasłując.

\- Oczywiście! – zaśmiał się Julien. – W tych czasach każdy powinien znać angielski.

Hermiona obserwowała go ze zmarszczonym czołem. Zezłościła się.

\- Czemu skłamałeś? – pytała dalej. – Przez ciebie musiałam się nieźle nagimnastykować z tymi tłumaczeniami, a okazało się to kompletnie niepotrzebne. Nie zrozum mnie źle, lubię cię, ale w tym czasie mogłam nadrobić tyle zaległości!

\- Jeżeli już to wyszło na jaw, przyznam ci się do czegoś jeszcze – westchnął głęboko. - Przyjeżdżając tutaj w sprawie słuchawek, chciałem upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Tak się to u was mówi? – Hermiona machinalnie pokiwała głową. – Miałem załatwić ten kontrakt i przy okazji zacząć realizować własne plany.

\- Tylko co to ma wspólnego z twoim kłamstwem? Dlaczego udawałeś, że nie rozumiesz angielskiego?

\- Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że jedyną osobą w waszym dziale znającą francuski, jesteś ty, musiałem to wykorzystać.

\- Ale mogli przydzielić cię do kompletnie innej osoby, a ja nie musiałabym siedzieć w pracy po godzinach…

\- Nie rozumiesz, prawda? – zapytał Lemaire, widząc niepewność wypisaną na twarzy Hermiony. - Poprosiłem, żebyś właśnie ty została moim tłumaczem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Chciałem cię poznać.

Hermiona miała mętlik w głowie. Była to jedna z niewielu sytuacji, kiedy nie wiedziała, co myśleć.

\- Po co? – zapytała dobitnie. W jej głosie pobrzmiewała nuta irytacji. Czuła się oszukana.

Julien popił kawę, domyślając się, że szykowała się dłuższa rozmowa. To dobrze. Cieszył się i czuł wewnętrzną ulgę, że przez przypadek jego znajomość angielskiego wyszła na jaw. Miał już dość kłamstw i jak najszybciej, i najdokładniej, chciał wytłumaczyć wszystko Hermionie.

\- Bo twoje plany na przyszłość idealnie zgrywają się z moimi.

\- Że co? – Hermiona wybałuszyła oczy.

\- Dowiedziałem się, że założyłaś kiedyś stowarzyszenie promujące wyzwolenie skrzatów domowych. Postanowiłem do ciebie dołączyć i ci pomóc. Zanim jednak by do tego doszło, chciałem cię lepiej poznać. No wiesz, żeby nie wyszło gdzieś w praniu, że robisz to wyłącznie dla pieniędzy.

\- Masz na myśli WESZ? – zapytała Hermiona, używając prawie zapomnianego skrótu Rona. Julien zmarszczył czoło. – Stowarzyszenie Walki o Emancypację Skrzatów Zniewolonych?

\- Naprawdę tak to nazwałaś? – zachichotał Lemaire. – Tak, dokładnie to mam na myśli. Przez lata nie mogłem patrzeć, jak czarodzieje traktują te biedne stworzenia. Próbowałem nawet coś z tym zrobić. Niemniej, sam cudu nie zdziałam, ale z tobą, Hermiono? To będzie tylko czysta formalność!

\- Problem w tym, że stowarzyszenie zaprzestało swej działalności. Chciałam coś z nim zrobić, jak tylko skończyłam Hogwart – przyznała się - ale tylko nabiegałam się jak głupia po Ministerstwie. Każdy dział odsyłał mnie do innego. Raz poszłam nawet do Kingsleya, ale też mnie zbył. Dowiedziałam się, że podobno jestem za młoda. Poza tym nikt nie chciał uwierzyć, że dam radę udźwignąć ciężar zarządzania całym stowarzyszeniem. Kiedy przedstawiałam postulaty, ludzie patrzyli się na mnie jak na idiotkę. W końcu po co wyzwalać skrzaty, skoro czarodzieje mają darmowych służących? – prychnęła głośno.

Julien szybko pokiwał głową.

\- No właśnie! Dlatego jesteś mi potrzebna. Trzeba rozpocząć ponownie całą działalność! Nie martw się, pomogę ci. Teraz nikt nie powie, że jesteś zbyt młoda i niedoświadczona.

\- Ale ja jestem młoda i niedoświadczona…

\- Daj spokój! Wtedy byłaś świeżą absolwentką Hogwartu, poza tym każdy był zajęty naprawianiem szkód wywołanych przez wojnę. Nie było nawet mowy, by ludzie zainteresowali się skrzatami. Nie to, co teraz. Wierzę, że teraz naprawdę może się udać!

Hermiona milczała, wiedząc, że myśl o ponownym otwarciu stowarzyszenia niebezpiecznie zakotwiczyła się w jej głowie. Z uwagą przypatrywała się nabuzowanemu od nadmiaru emocji Julienowi.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- Jasne, Hermiono! Pytaj śmiało!

\- Jak dokładnie dowiedziałeś się o mnie i o WESZ?

Julien parsknął śmiechem.

\- Tak mądra czarownica jak ty powinna lepiej znać swoją wartość. Z gazety, a dokładniej z przeprowadzonego z tobą wywiadu.

Hermiona zamyśliła się. No tak, udzieliła wywiadu, ale zrobiła to tylko raz, dla świętego spokoju. Odkąd Harry pokonał Voldemorta, osoby biorące udział w Bitwie o Hogwart były nagminnie prześladowane przez reporterów. Oczywiście, nie tak bardzo jak Harry, ale Hermiona nie przywykła do jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania ze strony mediów. Wytrzymała dwa miesiące, odganiając się od nachalnych dziennikarzy, ale wreszcie dała za wygraną. Publicznie oznajmiła, że przystąpi do konferencji prasowej i odpowie na wybrane przez siebie pytania, ale później te podchody miały się skończyć. Ku zdziwieniu, po prawie dwugodzinnej rozmowie, media przestały się jej narzucać. Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć i sam chciał wypróbować metodę Hermiony, ale kiedy reporterzy go przemaglowali, ich zainteresowanie Wybrańcem wzrosło jeszcze bardziej. Najwidoczniej Harry'emu Potterowi nigdy nie miał być dany spokój od ludzi próbujących przeskakiwać żywopłot przed jego domem i perfidnie zaglądających mu w okna. Dlatego właśnie Harry wykupił bardzo drogie zaklęcie chroniące, które nie pozwalało żadnemu nieznajomemu przedrzeć się do ogródka, a tym bardziej dotrzeć w pobliże domu. Jeśli ktoś spróbował, zostawał skutecznie rażony prądem i rezygnował z tego pomysłu. Chyba że przejawiały się w nim masochistyczne zapędy, wtedy jeszcze raz ładował się na naelektryzowaną barierę.

W każdym razie Hermiona udzieliła tego wywiadu tak dawno temu, że nawet nie pamiętała, czy wspominała coś o stowarzyszeniu. W tej sytuacji musiała więc uwierzyć Julienowi na słowo.

\- Zaraz, zaraz… O ile kojarzę, rozmawiałam z przedstawicielami angielskiej prasy.

\- Po publikacji wywiadu francuskie gazety od razu wykupiły do niego prawa. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby szmatławce z innych państw postąpiły podobnie.

\- Nie zgodziłam się aż tak bardzo tego rozprzestrzeniać!

\- Ogłosiłaś to publicznie?

\- Nie-e – zająknęła się Hermiona, po czym załamana oparła głowę na rękach. – O mój Boże!

Julien zaśmiał się, ale pod wpływem piorunującego spojrzenia Granger od razu zamilkł.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Hermiono. Już i tak pewnie nikt o tym nie pamięta.

\- Ty pamiętasz.

\- Właściwie to przypomniało mi się o tym jakieś pół roku temu. – Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi o tym wcześniej? Zaraz po przeczytaniu tego cholernego wywiadu? Wtedy stowarzyszenie jeszcze działało. Ledwo, bo ledwo, ale działało. Kto wie, może dzisiaj WESZ miałaby więcej członków i działaby na szlaku międzynarodowym?

\- Byłem wtedy młody i dopiero zaczynałem pracę. Wątpię, czy przywitałabyś mnie z otwartymi ramionami.

\- Oczywiście! Każdy nowy członek stowarzyszenia byłby mile widziany!

\- Czyli co? Zgadzasz się? – spytał z oczekiwaniem i nadzieją w głosie Lemaire.

\- Będę musiała jeszcze to przemyśleć… Jeżeli postanowimy wznowić działalność, trzeba będzie się temu kompletnie oddać. To znaczy rzucić pracę, znaleźć czas i sponsorów, a dodatkowo, w twoim przypadku, przeprowadzić się. Jesteśmy pewni, że chcemy się pakować w ten projekt?

\- Te wszystkie lata po wojnie zastanawiałem się, jak pomóc potrzebującym – zaczął opowiadać Julien przyciszonym głosem. - Nikt o tym głośno nie mówił, ale na świecie, a szczególnie w Europie Zachodniej, panował zamęt i chaos. Każdy walczył ze stratą bliskich zabranych przez wojnę, ludzie myśleli tylko o sobie. Próbowali odbudować świat czarodziejów tak, żeby to im sprawił wygodę. Zapomnieli o innych poszkodowanych, o skrzatach domowych, centaurach, a nawet trollach, goblinach czy o tych wstrętnych chochlikach kornwalijskich, a przecież ktoś musi im pomóc. My musimy im pomóc, Hermiono.

Kobieta patrzyła na Juliena, czując wzbierające się łzy. Jak mogła zapomnieć o swoim postanowieniu z dzieciństwa? Od zawsze chciała pomagać bezbronnym, a co na tę chwilę robiła? Ze wstrętem popatrzyła na umowy, kontrakty i regulaminy piętrzące się na jej biurku.

\- Masz rację, Julien. Masz zupełną rację!

Umoczyła pióro w atramencie i szybko nabazgrała na pergaminie swoje wypowiedzenie. Machnięciem różdżki sprawiła, że przylepiło się ono do drzwi Davidsona. Czując nowy powiew wolności, westchnęła i zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy do torebki, używając tak dobrze jej znanego zaklęcia zwiększająco-zmniejszającego.

\- Czyli zamierzasz przeprowadzić się do Anglii?

Francuz powoli pokiwał głową.

\- We Francji nic ważnego na mnie nie czeka. Brata i ojca pochłonęła wojna, a matka zmarła parę lat temu.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Niepotrzebnie, pogodziłem się z tym – uśmiechnął się smutno, ale po chwili humor zupełnie mu się poprawił. – Szczerze mówiąc, zacząłem się rozglądać za mieszkaniami, a że mam trochę oszczędności, powinienem już w tym tygodniu sobie coś znaleźć.

\- To dobrze. Merlinie, co ja wyprawiam? Rzucam pracę i otwieram stowarzyszenie z kompletnie nieznanym mężczyzną! Jak ja to wytłumaczę Harry'emu?

\- Jesteś typem osoby, która zanim coś zrobi, przemyśli to dziesięć razy, prawda?

\- Zdecydowanie!

Zaśmiali się jednocześnie, chociaż Hermiona zrobiła to bardziej nerwowo.

\- Harry zrozumie, a jeśli nadal jest w tobie tak bardzo zakochany, jak widać na tym zdjęciu – Julien kiwnął głową w stronę ramki ze zdjęciem, stojącej na hermionowym biurku – to nie dość, że ci pogratuluje, to może jeszcze złoży wniosek o członkostwo?

\- Harry już jest w stowarzyszeniu. Jest sekretarzem. – Hermiona machnęła ręką.

\- Ktoś jeszcze?

\- Ron jako skarbnik, Neville i jeszcze parę osób, których nie pamiętam z imienia i nazwiska.

Kiedy Hermiona spakowała wszystkie swoje rzeczy i dopiła kawę, wyszli z pomieszczenia, do którego kobieta miała nadzieję już nie wrócić.

\- Dam ci na dzisiaj spokój. Chcę, żebyś wszystko dokładnie przemyślała, a szczególnie to, czy chcesz mieć mnie we wszy.

\- W WESZ – poprawiła machinalnie Granger. – Naturalnie, że chcę. W końcu dzięki tobie wreszcie mogę urzeczywistnić moje plany, a czuję w kościach tylko stuprocentowe powodzenie.

\- I jeszcze jedno.

\- Tak?

\- Trzeba koniecznie zmienić nazwę!

Do windy towarzyszył im tylko śmiech.


	7. Rozdział IV, part I

**ROZDZIAŁ 4, PART I**

Harry miał wrażenie, jakby leciał, choć tak naprawdę to świat wirował, a on stał w miejscu. Czuł się niemalże tak samo jak podczas podróży świstoklikiem, a nie było to pozytywne skojarzenie. Mdliło go i żołądek niebezpiecznie podchodził mu do gardła.

Niespodziewanie spadł na posadzkę, mocno uderzając w nią kolanami. Syknął z bólu, ale szybko podniósł się na nogi i wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę, przygotowując się, by odeprzeć możliwe niebezpieczeństwo. Rozejrzał się wokół, marszcząc czoło. Stał w długim korytarzu. Przeszedł parę kroków w prawo i zdębiał, rozpoznając Kamienną Ścianę – wejście do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów.

Kartka z pewnością przeniosła go do kolejnego wspomnienia. Przystanął w miejscu i oczekiwał na nadejście Syriusza i Regulusa. Wtem ściana rzeczywiście się otwarła, ale wyszły z niej tylko dwie nieznane Harry'emu dziewczyny. Szły prosto na niego, lecz nie przesunął się, wiedząc, że Ślizgonki ze wspomnień zaraz przez niego przejdą niczym duchy. Tak się jednak nie stało. Zjechały go spojrzeniem od góry do dołu, prychnęły i obeszły Harry'ego dookoła. Zdecydowanie coś musiało mu się przywidzieć! Postanowił dalej poczekać, zastanawiając się, kiedy dokładnie rozpocznie się retrospekcja Syriusza. Do tej pory wszystko działo się od razu, ale może ze względu na odmienny sposób przeniesienia ukazanie wspomnienia musiało zająć więcej czasu? Spojrzał na zegarek i westchnął. Czuł się jak kretyn, ciągle stojąc przy ścianie. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Musiał się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać i wrócić do Teddy'ego. Chłopiec z pewnością był przerażony i płakał, nie mogąc nigdzie znaleźć wujka. Harry'emu ścisnęło serce.

Nagle ściana znowu drgnęła. W przejściu ukazał się młody chłopak, na twarzy którego widniało rozdrażnienie i dominacja. Harry zrobił krok do przodu, żeby wejść do pokoju wspólnego, ale niechcący wpadł na Ślizgona.

\- Uważaj! – warknął na Harry'ego, oddalając się przyspieszonym krokiem. – Patrz gdzie idziesz, ofermo.

Harry nawet nie skomentował niegrzecznego zachowania chłopca, który, notabene, nie powinien się tak zwracać do osób starszych od siebie. Trwał w totalnym szoku. Było go widać! Harry'ego było widać i każdy mógł na niego wpaść!

W oka mgnieniu Harry odwrócił się i pobiegł przed siebie. Musiał jak najszybciej dostać się do gabinetu Neville'a. Najwyraźniej jakimś cudem, kiedy jego różdżka przypadkowo zetknęła się z tą magiczną kartką, Harry musiał teleportować się do Hogwartu. Nie za bardzo wiedział, jak to się stało, tym bardziej że w Hogwarcie nie było możliwości aportacji. Chciał jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Neville'em i wyjaśnić całą sytuację.

Wreszcie dotarł przed chimerę i wypowiedział hasło, które Neville podał mu parę dni temu, kiedy Harry poszedł po rzeczy rodziców do Slughorna. Nic się nie stało, więc Harry jeszcze raz, dobitniej powiedział: „odwaga i lojalność". Rzeźba i tym razem ani drgnęła. Harry westchnął, nie wierząc we własnego pecha. Najwidoczniej Neville postanowił zmienić hasło…

Zanim Harry zaczął zastanawiać się, co dalej zrobić, jakaś postać wyłoniła się z zakrętu. Chłopak, na oko szesnastoletni, szedł powoli z masą książek w rękach, przez co ledwo widział drogę. Od czasu do czasu wyściubiał nos poza kolumnę opasłych tomisk, by na nikogo nie wpaść. Harry wykorzystał okazję.

\- Khm, cześć – zaczął niepewnie Harry, podchodząc do ucznia. Spojrzał na jego szatę i widząc odznakę prefekta, prawie się uśmiechnął. Idealnie, pomyślał. – Mógłbyś mi pomóc?

Chłopak zatrzymał się i cały ciężar ksiąg oparł o udo.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Słucham pana?

\- Znasz może hasło do gabinetu dyrektora, profesora Longbottoma?

Gryfon – Harry oprócz odznaki zauważył również bordowe zdobienia na szacie – prychnął głośno, ewidentnie się denerwując. Wziąwszy książki, znów ruszył przed siebie.

\- Profesor Longbottom – warknął cicho pod nosem. – Głupie żarty!

Harry zgłupiał, a na jego twarzy malowała się dezorientacja. Będzie musiał porozmawiać z Neville'em, żeby wprowadził coś takiego jak naukę dobrego wychowania. Co się ostatnio dzieje z tymi dziećmi, pomyślał, wzdychając.

Wtem usłyszał za sobą najpierw głośny śmiech, a później powolne brawa. Odwrócił się i w totalnym szoku przyglądał się uśmiechniętej, klaszczącej i dużo młodszej wersji Syriusza Blacka.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co się wokół niego dzieje. Jakim cudem jego chrzestny stał naprzeciwko? Coś ewidentnie się nie zgadzało… Ludzie odwiedzający wspomnienia zawsze byli niewidocznymi obserwatorami.

\- Naprawdę zabawne – powiedział zadowolony Syriusz. – Już dawno chciałem wkurzyć Longbottoma, ale nie miałem okazji. Udało się to panu, panie…

Syriusz pytająco spojrzał na Harry'ego, ale ten był zbyt zajęty własnymi myślami, by to dostrzec.

To był Frank Longbottom? Ojciec Neville'a? Harry zmarszczył czoło, kątem oka zerkając za siebie. Miał nadzieję powtórnie zobaczyć Franka i tym razem dokładniej mu się przyjrzeć. Chciał się dowiedzieć, czy Neville jakoś go przypominał.

Swoją drogą, jakim cudem dane mu było rozmawiać z Frankiem, który, po pierwsze, wydawał się młodszy od niego, a po drugie, już dawno nie żył?

\- Khm – chrząknął Syriusz, przypominając o sobie. – Panie…

\- Harry Po… - raptownie zamilkł i użył pierwszego nazwiska, które wpadło mu do głowy. – Granger. Harry Granger.

\- Syriusz Black.

Wyciągnął dłoń do Harry'ego, którą ten machinalnie uścisnął.

W sumie Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego skłamał i podał nazwisko Hermiony. Miał przeczucie, że gdyby przedstawił się swoim, Syriusz mógłby zacząć coś podejrzewać i wyszłaby z tego całkiem nieprzyjemna sytuacja. Harry nie wiedział dokładnie, jakim trafem znalazł się w Hogwarcie i jak mógł spotkać się i rozmawiać z Syriuszem, ale wyczuł w tym swoją szansę. Postanowił zagrać vabank i po raz pierwszy nie przejmować się sytuacją, w której się znalazł, tylko w pełni ją wykorzystać.

Potter spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał parę minut przed dwudziestą drugą. Rozejrzał się więc wokół. Jeżeli znajdował się w Hogwarcie, to za chwilę powinna zacząć się cisza nocna.

\- Nie powinieneś iść już do pokoju wspólnego, Syriuszu? Za chwilę będzie dziesiąta.

\- Chyba piętnasta – poprawił go Black, lekko zdziwiony, i pokazał ręką na okno w końcu korytarza. Faktycznie, na zewnątrz było widno, a wręcz jasno, bo dodatkowo padający śnieg odbijał promienie słoneczne.

To niemożliwe, pomyślał Harry. Zanim tu wylądował, dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że w Dolinie Godryka noc trwała od dawna. Co więcej, nie było śniegu, ponieważ dopiero zaczynał się listopad. Prawda? Harry jeszcze raz niepewnie wyjrzał przez okno. Całe błonia okryte zostały białą pierzynką, podobnie jak jezioro lodem.

\- Potrzebuję hasła. Muszę porozmawiać z… dyrektorem – zaczął stanowczo Harry. Od tej pory musiał uważać na wypowiadane słowa.

\- Z Dumbledore'em? Nie znam hasła.

\- Profesorem Dumbledore'em? – powtórzył oniemiały Harry. Kompletnie o nim zapomniał! Skoro jednak żył Syriusz, to czemu by nie Dumbledore?

\- Tak – odpowiedział powoli Black.

\- Mogę zdać ci jeszcze jedno, bardzo ważne pytanie?

\- Śmiało!

\- Który dzisiaj mamy?

\- Dwunasty grudnia – odparł lekko Syriusz. – Proszę się nie przejmować, proszę pana. Zapominanie dat zdarza się każdemu, a już w szczególności mi. Najczęściej, dziwnym trafem, w dni testów i egzaminów.

Akurat to Harry'ego nie zdziwiło. Domyślał się, że Syriusz za młodu nie uzyskał miana pilnego ucznia. W tym momencie jednak Harry miał poważniejsze problemy. Musiał dowiedzieć się, co tu robił i gdzie w ogóle się znajdował.

\- A rok?

\- Naprawdę pan o to pyta? 1975.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, nie dowierzając.

\- To żart? – zapytał na głos samego siebie.

– Zaczyna mnie pan przerażać, panie Granger. Nie wie pan, czy jest dzień czy noc, jaki mamy rok… To jakiś kawał? Bo jeżeli tak, to… jest świetny!

\- Muszę jak najprędzej zobaczyć się z profesorem Dumbledore'em. On będzie wiedział, co robić – odparł Harry, kompletnie ignorując słowa Syriusza.

\- Mogę pana zaprowadzić do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Kiedy wychodziłem, Luniek, znaczy Remus, pisał tam jakiś esej. On zna hasło.

Harry szybko pokiwał głową i ramię w ramię z 15-letnim Syriuszem ruszyli przed portret Grubej Damy. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się wokół niego działo. Miał wrażenie, że zasnął i trafił do wyjątkowo rzeczywistego snu. W ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu minut wielokrotnie się już uszczypnął, ale do tej pory się nie obudził, co mogło znaczyć, że śpi strasznie głębokim snem, dotykając różdżką karteczki, przez przypadek oberwał jakimś zaklęciem, zwariował, albo – co było najmniej realnym pomysłem – jakimś cudem przeniósł się do przeszłości.


	8. Rozdział IV, part II

Przepraszam za takie opóźnienie! Obiecuję, że kolejna część będzie 1. lutego! Dziękuję za komentarze!

Ewe25

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 4, PART II**

Ginewra Weasley maszerowała wzdłuż ulicy St. Martin's Lane. Dzisiejszego poranka dostała wiadomość od Marietty z adresem tego dewelopera, Thomasa Pattersona, wraz ze szczegółami dojścia do jego biura. Okazało się, że znajdowało się ono w niesamowicie niewygodnym miejscu, w pobliżu którego nie było bezpiecznego punktu do teleportacji. Ginny musiała więc aportować się w zaułku aż dwie przecznice dalej i czekał ją prawie półgodzinny spacer.

Cała sytuacja nie prezentowałaby się aż tak okropnie, gdyby nie fakt, że Harry perfidnie ją zignorował. Kompletnie nie mogła się z nim skontaktować, a wysyłane sowy wracały. Po wczorajszej rozmowie sądziła, że dała radę go przekonać, ale teraz już niczego nie była pewna. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie potraktował jej w tak… bezosobowy sposób i nie wiedziała, czy zacząć się martwić, czy wściekać.

Kiedy wreszcie dotarła do skrzyżowania, skręciła w Long Acre. Od tej pory musiała się skupić. Marie nie podała jej dokładnego numeru lokalu biura, którego nie pamiętała za żadne skarby, więc Ginny zmuszona była do powolnego stawiania kroków i uważnego wypatrywania szyldu biura. Pięć minut później wreszcie spostrzegła wielki napisy: Exclusive Secondhand i Wyprzedaże, a pod nimi mniejszy: Patterson's Development. Niepewnie weszła do środka, nie wiedząc, czego dokładnie ma się spodziewać. Jej oczom ukazało się ogromne pomieszczenie pełne ludzi, którzy stali albo przy wieszakach, albo przy ogromnych koszach. Wszędzie wręcz walały się ubrania wszelakiej maści, o które kobiety – znalazło się również paru mężczyzn – dzielnie walczyły, wyrywając je sobie z rąk i podkradając z koszyków. Ginny z zaskoczeniem przemierzała alejki letnie, zimowe czy bieliźniane, kierując się w stronę kas. Kątem oka zerknęła na przymierzalnie, całkiem odrębne pomieszczenie, gdzie w kolejce ustawiło się przynajmniej dwadzieścia osób.

Podeszła do sprzedawczyni, która na firmowej koszulce miała tabliczkę z wygrawerowanym imieniem.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Sophio – przywitała się grzecznie. – Mogłaby mi…

\- Tak naprawdę nazywam się Angelica – odparła niegrzecznie dziewczyna wyglądająca na około dwadzieścia parę lat. – Szefowa żałowała paru pensów na nową tabliczkę. Chociaż w sumie jej się nie dziwie, pracownicy zmieniają się tu co rusz.

\- Ach. Podobno gdzieś tutaj znajduje się biuro pana Pattersona. Czy mogłaby mi pani wskazać, gdzie ono dokładnie jest?

\- Ma pani na myśli Toma? – zapytała Angelica z rozmarzeniem w oczach i nie czekając na odpowiedź, dopowiedziała: - Proszę za mną, zaprowadzę panią!

Szybko wylogowała się z programu i zamknęła kasę, po czym zaczęła pewnie lawirować pomiędzy klientami. Ginny podążała za nią prawie w biegu, potykając się i co chwilę na kogoś wpadając. Nie pamiętała, ile razy zdołała wybąkać krótkie i ciche „przepraszam". Wreszcie Angelica zatrzymała się przed drzwiami pomiędzy alejką ze sportowymi ubraniami a liczącym na oko pięć metrów wieszakiem pełnym toreb i chust wszelkiego rodzaju. Na środku wisiała przyklejona na taśmę kartka ewidentnie wyrwana z zeszytu, na którym widniał napis: Biuro Thomasa Pattersona.

Angelica zapukała do drzwi i bez wyraźnego zaproszenia, weszła do środka. Ginny zauważyła, że zanim dziewczyna to zrobiła, lekko poprawiła sobie włosy.

\- Tom! – zaświergotała wesoło, przepuszczając Ginny. – Przyprowadziłam kogoś do ciebie.

Przy biurku znajdującym się naprzeciwko wejścia siedział jasnowłosy mężczyzna. Trzymał nogi na blacie stołu, popijał coś z kubka i czytał książkę. Leniwie podniósł spojrzenie, a kiedy tylko dostrzegł Ginny, potencjalną klientkę, natychmiast wyprostował się na krześle. Przez przypadek wylał na siebie trochę zawartości kubka, a książka z plaskiem spadła na panele. Ginny zacisnęła usta, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem.

\- Dziękuję, Angie – uśmiechnął się wymuszenie Tom.

Angelica kiwnęła głową, zarumieniła się i cała w skowronkach wręcz wyleciała przez drzwi, zamykając je z cichym trzaśnięciem. Thomas podniósł książkę i położył ją na stół, po czym wstał, trąc nerwowo ślad po herbacie na białej koszuli.

\- Bardzo przepraszam za tę całą sytuację, madame. Proszę usiąść.

\- Nic się nie stało, panie Patterson. Mam nadzieję, że nie przychodzę nie w czas?

Ginny usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko mężczyzny i z uwagą zaczęła mu się przyglądać. Widziała niechlujnie włożoną koszulę w spodnie, całą zachlapaną. Krawat nie był do końca zawiązany, a pognieciona marynarka została przewieszona na oparciu jego fotela. Biurko również nie prezentowało się porządnie, a wręcz odpychająco. Przy komputerze stała wyschnięta roślina w doniczce, obok niej talerz z niedojedzoną kanapką. Nie wspominając o papierach walających się po całym blacie.

Jakim cudem ktoś tak bardzo niekompetentny dał radę znaleźć Ronowi i Marie tak wspaniałe mieszkanie? Sam urzędował w chlewie, a jego biuro mieściło się w sklepie z używanymi ciuchami. Obłęd!

\- Ależ skąd! – szybko zaprzeczył. – Jak mogę pomóc, pani…

\- Panno Weasley – sprecyzowała bezwiednie Ginny. – Chciałabym kupić mieszkanie, a nie za bardzo wiem, jak się za to zabrać. Polecono mi pana, więc jestem.

Thomas zamyślił się i przyjrzał dokładnie kobiecie. Jej rude włosy falami spływały po ramionach, a wyprostowana i dumna poza wskazywała na pewność siebie. Bystre, brązowe oczy rozglądały się z niechęcią po gabinecie.

\- Czy pan Ron Weasley to…

\- Tak, to mój brat – znów weszła mu w słowo Ginny. – Ale to nie on mi pana polecił, lecz pan Harry Potter.

Thomas powoli pokiwał głową. Bardzo podobała mu się współpraca z panem Ronaldem i panem Harrym, więc miał nadzieję, że i teraz przebiegnie ona w nienaganny sposób. Chociaż, jak do tej pory, przez swoją wysublimowaną postawę panna Weasley nie zrobiła na nim pozytywnego wrażenia.

\- Czy możemy wrócić do meritum?

\- Jak najbardziej – odparł swobodnie Tom, przeczuwając, że Ginny Weasley okaże się naprawdę trudną klientką. – Ma już pani jakieś pomysły na własne mieszkanie? Jest coś, na czym by pani zależało? No nie wiem, balkon, ogródek, liczba pokoi?

\- Bardzo podoba mi się mieszkanie Rona i myślałam o czymś podobnym, ale mniejszym. Na razie nie zamierzam mieć dzieci, więc wystarczą dwa pokoje z salonem, kuchnią i łazienką. Balkonu nie potrzebuję, ogródka też raczej nie… - Ginny zauważyła, że Patterson notował wszystkie jej słowa w osobistym kalendarzu, co mile ją zaskoczyło. – Za to bardzo zależałoby mi na mieszkaniu leżącym bliżej centrum. Uwielbiam nocną panoramę miasta… Najlepiej żeby było też w miarę spokojnie, bez żadnych krzyków i tłukących się po nocach butelek. I chcę, żeby było widać gwiazdy.

Thomas dostrzegł rozmarzony wzrok kobiety, ale nic nie dodał.

\- Kiedy będzie miał pan gotową listę mieszkań pasujących do moich wymogów? Mogę przyjść jutro? Nie ukrywam, że zależy mi na czasie.

\- Tak szybko? – zauważył Tom. – Nie jestem pewien, czy dam radę tak szybko znaleźć coś dobrego. O ile pamiętam, pan Ron czekał na swoje mieszkanie prawie miesiąc…

\- Ma pan jakichś klientów poza mną?

\- Nie – odparł zaskoczony jej pytaniem.

\- Świetnie! Będzie pan mógł, panie Patterson, w całości oddać się mojej sprawie. W takim razie przyjdę do pana w środę po południu. Myślę, że będzie pan już wtedy miał przynajmniej pięć mieszkań do obejrzenia – uśmiechnęła się Ginny, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę ze swojego dość naiwnego podejścia. – To wszystko, tak?

Wstała i ruszyła do wyjścia.

\- Chwileczkę! A cena? Do jakiej kwoty mam szukać?

\- Cena nie gra roli – oznajmiła po chwili ciszy. – Do zobaczenia w czwartek, panie Patterson.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, nie zwracając uwagi na przerażone spojrzenie Thomasa. Był wściekły i załamany jednocześnie. Niemożliwością było znalezienie pięciu mieszkań spełniających takie wymagania w tak krótkim czasie.

Ginny Weasley z miejsca trafiła na listę osób, które w przyszłości Tom będzie musiał omijać szerokim łukiem.

**OOO**

W poniedziałek rano Hermiona miała tyle ważnych spraw na głowie, że nie wiedziała, od czego zacząć. Zwolniła się z pracy, więc na nowo musiała ułożyć sobie plan dnia, a to strasznie wybiło ją z rytmu. Julien dał jej czas na dokładne przemyślenie pomysłu z powtórnym otwarciem stowarzyszenia, ale Hermiona była już zdecydowana. Dzisiaj postanowiła uporządkować również papiery WESZ, a szczególnie zobaczyć, co wraz z Julienem będą musieli pozałatwiać w przeciągu następnych dni. Nie chciała marnować czasu i postanowiła ruszyć pełną parą.

Po śniadaniu i szybkim prysznicu postanowiła odwiedzić Harry'ego. Zdziwiła się, że mimo podobno ważnej sprawy, mężczyzna w ogóle się z nią nie skontaktował. Nie było to w jego stylu, więc zaczęła się martwić.

Teleportowała się prosto do kuchni w Dolinie Godryka, mając nadzieję złapać Harry'ego i zamienić z nim słówko jeszcze przed wyjściem do Biura Aurorów. Zaskoczeniem więc była dla niej cisza panująca w domu, brak jakiegokolwiek harmidru towarzyszącego Harry'emu w codziennych przygotowaniach do pracy. Zero bulgotania grzejącej się wody na kawę, zero skwierczenia patelni.

Wyszła z kuchni zaniepokojona, rozglądając się wokół. Na kanapie w salonie zauważyła otwarty album, który sprawiał wrażenie niespodziewanie porzuconego. Przyspieszyła tempa, wyjmując różdżkę z kieszeni spodni. Była pełna obaw. Kiedy dotarła pod drzwi prowadzące do sypialni Harry'ego dobiegł ją dźwięk głębokiego oddychania. No tak, zaspał, pomyślała zrezygnowana Hermiona, wytykając sobie swoje przewrażliwienie. Otworzyła drzwi z lekkim skrzypnięciem, po czym raptownie się zatrzymała. Na łóżku Harry'ego spał Teddy, który przewracał się z boku na bok, najwidoczniej dręczony koszmarem. Podeszła do chłopca i położyła rękę na jego mokrym od potu czole. Włosy co chwila zmieniały kolor, najpierw były zielone, później czerwone, pomarańczowe, aż wreszcie stały się kruczoczarne.

\- Teddy – wyszeptała, budząc młodego Lupina. Chłopiec przetarł oczy, nie do końca wiedząc, co się wokół niego dzieje. Niewidzącym spojrzeniem popatrzył na Hermionę, po czym rzucił się w jej ramiona.

\- Ciocia!

Mocno się w nią wtulił, a z oczu poleciały mu słone łzy. Hermiona zaczęła go głaskać po włosach sterczących w każdą stronę.

\- Co się stało? Coś strasznego ci się śniło? Gdzie jest wujek Harry?

\- Wujek zniknął.

Teddy pociągnął nosem.

\- Jak to zniknął? Poszedł do pracy i nic ci nie powiedział? Co tutaj w ogóle robisz, Teddy? – pytała chłopca Hermiona, coraz bardziej się denerwując. Jak Harry mógł być tak nieodpowiedzialny i zostawić dziesięcioletniego chłopca bez opieki? Ostatnio strasznie dziwnie się zachowywał, jakby nie był sobą.

\- Po prostu zniknął… Był cały niebieski i… po prostu zniknął – wyszeptał przerażony Ted. – Babcia musiała gdzieś pójść i poprosiła wujka Harry'ego, żeby się mną zajął przez dwa dni. A wujek zniknął!

Do oczu napłynęła mu kolejna porcja łez.

\- Nie rozumiem, Teddy. Zniknął? Chodzi ci, że się teleportował?

\- Nie. Zrobił się niebieski i puf! Wujka nie było… - westchnął głęboko Teddy, zaczynając powoli się uspokajać. – Wiem, że powinienem być dzielny, ciociu, ale się przestraszyłem. Wujek zniknął, szukałem go po całym domu…

\- Prześpij się, dobrze? – zaczęła Hermiona, ale widząc szeroko otwarte oczy chłopca, dodała: - Zostanę tu z tobą, dopóki nie zaśniesz i dopóki wujek nie wróci do domu. Na pewno musiał załatwić coś ważnego i się teleportował. Zachował się bardzo nieodpowiedzialnie, Teddy, ale o tym to już ciocia sama z nim porozmawia. Na razie odpocznij, w porządku?

Teddy smętnie pokiwał głową, ale zakopał się głębiej w połach kołdry i zamknął oczy. Nie spał prawie całą noc, zmęczenie dopadło go dopiero nad ranem.

Hermiona usiadła wygodnie obok Teda i głaskała go uspokajająco po plecach.

\- Wujek się nie teleportował. On zniknął – wymruczał jeszcze Teddy, powtarzając własną wersję wydarzeń, po czym prawie od razu zasnął, oddychając głęboko. Tym razem spał spokojnie, bez żadnych koszmarów. Hermiona za to biła się z myślami, coraz bardziej złoszcząc się na Harry'ego.


	9. Rozdział IV, part III

Jesteśmy już w połowie opowiadania! Jeszcze tylko parę rozdziałów, a część pierwsza opowiadania dobiegnie końca. Mam nadzieję, że się ta część się spodoba - przyznam, że jest jedną z moich ulubionych. :)

Pozdrawiam!

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 4, PART III**

Harry znajdował się w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów i stał tuż obok Syriusza, wpatrując się w Remusa siedzącego na kanapie i czytającego książkę.

Nie mógł uwierzyć w prawdziwość tej sytuacji.

Jeszcze niecałą godzinę temu, a może i dłużej, ponieważ tutaj zegarki autentycznie wskazywały godzinę piętnastą, leżał w swoim łóżku. Przyszedł do niego Teddy, o którego w tej chwili strasznie się martwił. Ze względu na niego musiał jak najszybciej wrócić, nie bacząc na ogromną chęć poznania młodszych wersji Syriusza i Remusa. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak się do tego zabrać.

Do Harry'ego powoli dochodziła świadomość, że może faktycznie… przeniósł się do przeszłości? Jakkolwiek śmiesznie by to nie brzmiało, ale nie widział innego wytłumaczenia. Nie miał zmieniacza czasu. Z pewnością nie znalazł się we wspomnieniach, ponieważ wówczas byłby niewidoczny, a przecież rozmawiał z Syriuszem, jakby była to najzwyklejsza w świecie konwersacja, niechcący zażartował też z ojca Neville'a. Ewidentnie rzucano w jego kierunku spojrzenia. Kompletnie się im nie dziwił - na miejscu uczniów sam byłby zaskoczony widokiem około trzydziestoletniego mężczyzny w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów.

\- Luniek! – wykrzyknął Syriusz, podchodząc do przyjaciela. Harry niemal słyszał, jak Remus wzdycha i podnosi wzrok znad czytanego woluminu. – Potrzebujemy hasła do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

\- My? – zapytał Remus, przyglądając się Harry'emu. – Dzień dobry, Remus Lupin.

Harry z całej siły woli starał się odpędzić wzruszenie, kiedy tylko spojrzał w te zielone, mądre oczy.

\- Dzień dobry, Harry Granger.

\- Mógłbym wiedzieć, po co panu hasło do gabinetu dyrektora? – zapytał Remus, patrząc na Harry'ego z podejrzliwością. – Musi pan zrozumieć, jako perfekt nie mam prawa rozpowszechniać hasła wszystkim, którzy tylko poproszą.

Harry pokiwał głową, zagryzając wargę.

-Jestem z Ministerstwa i mam ważną wiadomość dla profesora Dumbledore'a – skłamał. To było pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy. Najlepiej odpowiadać ogólnie, żeby nie przyłapano na szczegółach. Hermiona z pewnością pochwaliłaby go za tę myśl.

\- Skoro to ważna wiadomość, powinien pan…

\- Daj spokój, Luniek – wtrącił się Syriusz – i podaj wreszcie panu Granger to przeklęte hasło.

Remus zgromił przyjaciela wzrokiem.

\- I gdyby Syriusz mi nie przerwał, zdołałbym powiedzieć, że profesora Dumbledore'a nie ma. Wyjechał.

\- Jak to wyjechał? – powtórzył Harry, przełykając głośno ślinę.

\- Po prostu wyjechał i niewiadomo, kiedy wróci.

Harry skinął głową, nie mając pojęcia, co ze sobą dalej robić. Nie wiedział, jak wrócić, a przecież Teddy siedział sam w domu i pewnie martwił się o nagłe zniknięcie wujka. Głęboko w sercu czuł jednocześnie nadzieję i niechęć do powrotu do Doliny Godryka. Jeżeli naprawdę znajdował się jakimś cudem w przeszłości, to oznaczało, że mógłby… porozmawiać z rodzicami!

Do tej pory wyraźnie pamiętał wspomnienie Severusa, w jakim wylądował na piątym roku. Oczyma wyobraźni widział nieodbytą lekcję oklumencji, a później Wielką Salę, w której rocznik Snape'a, jak i również jego rodziców, zdawał SUMy. Nie zapomniał uczucia podniecenia eksplodującego w brzuchu, kiedy po raz pierwszy znalazł się tak blisko Jamesa i Lily. Miał wrażenie, że tym razem będzie ono zdecydowanie silniejsze, tym bardziej że mógłby z nimi porozmawiać!

Harry utrwalił się w przekonaniu, że byłby to idealny dowód na fakt podróży w czasie.

\- Nie uważasz, że coś tutaj nie gra? – zapytał Remus szeptem Syriusza, zauważając zamyślenie na twarzy pana Harry'ego.– Gdyby to naprawdę była ważna wiadomość, ten Granger wiedziałby, że profesor Dumbledore wyjechał. Poza tym nie wydaje ci się on dziwny? Nie przypomina ci trochę kogoś?

\- Przesadzasz, Lunatyku. To spoko facet i jest zabawny.

Remus westchnął, poddając się.

\- No nie wiem, Syriuszu… Mam wrażenie, że to oszust. A ty jeszcze przyprowadziłeś go do naszego pokoju wspólnego…

\- Daj spokój. Co on może nam zrobić? Zabić nas? – parsknął Syriusz w brodę, a Remus westchnął i powrócił do czytania o czerwonych kapturkach.

Kiedy Harry był w trakcie wymyślania kolejnego planu, dzięki któremu mógłby tu jeszcze posiedzieć, obraz uchylił się i do środka weszła szczupła dziewczyna o ciemnorudych włosach. Potter, a raczej chwilowo Granger, od razu poznał Lily. Przyglądał się jej siadającej przy najdalszym stoliku z uczuciem ciepła rozchodzącym się po ciele. Wrósł w ziemię, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować, a przecież nie mógłby przejść obok niej obojętnie. Powinien podejść do mamy i zagadać? Ale co miałby powiedzieć? Cześć, mamo, kocham cię – wydało się Harry'emu nie na miejscu. Trzydziestoletniego faceta zwracającego się w taki sposób do piętnastoletniej dziewczyny od razu przenieśliby na oddział zamknięty do Munga.

\- Znowu Evans – rzucił Syriusz, przyglądając się Lily z niechęcią. – Nie lubię jej. Nigdy nie potrafi się zabawić!

Harry miał wrażenie, jakby żołądek zawinął mu się w supeł. Nie dowierzał słowom ojca chrzestnego. We wspomnieniach Severusa Syriusz w zasadzie w ogóle nie rozmawiał z Lily, ponieważ ta głównie zajęta była wyzywaniem Jamesa i próbą uratowania Snape'a, ale Harry w życiu nie powiedziałby, że Syriusz nie lubił jego mamy. Przed śmiercią wielokrotnie rozmawiał z Łapą, ale ten nie powiedział o Lily ani jednego złego słowa. Zawsze chwalił ją za dzielność, oddanie przyjaciołom i poświęcenie. Najwyraźniej kiedy Lily zaczęła spotykać się z Jamesem, jej stosunki z Syriuszem również nieco się ociepliły.

\- Fakt, że jej nie lubisz, nie ma przypadkiem związku z tym, że kiedy jest w pobliżu, James nie zwraca uwagi na nikogo innego? Nawet ciebie? – pytał Remus z nosem w książce.

\- Poza tym przyjaźni się ze Smarkerusem – westchnął Syriusz, udając, że nie usłyszał uwagi przyjaciela.

Harry nadal uważnie obserwował mamę, do której po chwili dosiadła się jakaś dziewczyna. Rozmawiały i śmiały się. Wreszcie Lily omiotła spojrzeniem pokój wspólny, a jej wzrok na dłużej zatrzymał się na Harrym, który momentalnie wciągnął powietrze. Patrzył wprost w zielone, migdałowe oczy, tak podobne do jego własnych. W tym momencie Harry zapragnął ją dotknąć; jej włosów, rąk, a nawet skrawka sukienki, wyłącznie po to, by sprawdzić, czy jest realna. Wyobraźnia przecież mogła płatać mu figla i tak naprawdę mógł spać w Dolinie Godryka, śniąc. Może to czar karteczki z medalionu Regulusa potrafił wytworzyć w głowie Harry'ego bańkę najważniejszych pragnień – jakim przykładowo było poznanie rodziców – i podsunąć mu myśl o ich prawdziwości? Nawet jeżeli wszystko to okazałoby się urojone i tak by nie narzekał. Niesamowity był w ogóle pomysł o zwyczajnej rozmowie z mamą…

Panna Evans wstała z krzesła i podeszła do Harry'ego. W skupieniu przyglądała się jego rozczochranym włosom i okrągłym okularom, choć jej uwagę głównie przykuły zielone oczy mężczyzny. Zmarszczyła czoło. Nieznajomy wyglądał trochę jak starsza podobizna Jamesa Pottera, tego napuszonego łba.

\- Dzień dobry, proszę pana – przywitała się dziewczyna. – Jestem Lily Evans i jestem prefektem Gryffindoru. Mogę wiedzieć, kim pan jest i co pan robi w naszym pokoju wspólnym?

Harry westchnął bezgłośnie. Zastanawiał się, ile razy jeszcze w ciągu tego dnia będzie musiał się wszystkim tłumaczyć. Najpierw Remus, który słysząc nieufność w głosie Lily i prawie identyczne pytanie, lekko uniósł kąciki ust, teraz mama. Lupin nadal gapił się w książkę, choć oczy mu się nie poruszały.

\- Harry Granger – powtórzył po raz trzeci, dochodząc do wniosku, że brzmi to co najmniej dziwnie. – Pracuję w Ministerstwie i…

\- Idź stąd, Evans – wtrącił się Syriusz. – Nikt cię tu nie prosił.

\- Uwierz mi, nie podeszłam do was z przyjemności, lecz z obowiązku – odparła, łypiąc na niego groźnie. – O ile wiem, pracownicy Ministerstwa nie powinni przebywać w pokojach wspólnych.

Harry milczał, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Po pierwsze, nie mógł uwierzyć, że rozmawiał z Lily Evans, kobietą, która oddała za niego życie! Po drugie, czuł się trochę nieswojo, a ton, którym operowała, sugerował bardziej rozmowę matki próbującej dowiedzieć się, co takiego zbroił syn, niż kompletnych nieznajomych. Poza tym Lily niesłychanie przypominała Harry'emu Hermionę, szczególnie przez podobną wnikliwość i poczucie odpowiedzialności.

\- Słuchaj, to naprawdę nie twoja sprawa…

Lily już otwierała buzię, by coś odparować, kiedy do środka wszedł James Potter. Uśmiechał się wyniosło i dumnie wyginał pierś do przodu. Różdżkę miał lekko uniesioną do góry. Harry przez moment zastanawiał się po co, ale odpowiedź przyszła niemal od razu. A właściwie to przyleciała, ponieważ za Jamesem do góry nogami lewitował jakiś, na oko dwunastoletni, chłopiec. Starał się coś krzyczeć, lecz najwyraźniej Potter potraktował go zaklęciem wyciszającym.

\- Może chciałbyś nam coś powiedzieć, Bones? – zaśmiał się James, podchodząc do Syriusza. – Nie uwierzysz, Łapo, co takiego zrobił nasz Edgar.

\- Puść go!

W momencie kiedy Lily się wtrąciła, Harry cofnął się o trzy kroki. Czuł jakby deja vu, a przed oczami od razu pojawił się obraz dręczonego Severusa. Nie mógł patrzeć na Jamesa, który tak jawnie wszystkimi gardził. Pamiętał, że kiedyś zapytał Syriusza o zachowanie swojego ojca, ale ten opowiedział mu tylko o wygłupach i poniżaniu Snape'a. O nikim innym słowem nie pisnął. Najwyraźniej James Potter nie był taki święty, jak go każdy opisywał. Może i dorósł, i się zmienił, ale nie wymazywało to z pamięci wszystkich szkód wyrządzonych bogu winnym osobom. Harry nie wiedział, co myśleć. Zawsze wykazywał się odwagą, ale w tej sytuacji chciał po prostu wyparować.

\- Co tam u ciebie, Evans? Jak ty to robisz, że zawsze jesteś tam, gdzie nie trzeba?

\- Zostaw go w spokoju!

James westchnął, ale posłusznie przerwał zaklęcie. Edgar Bones z impetem runął na podłogę, wywołując wokół salwę śmiechu. Otrzepał szaty, zmierzył Pottera groźnym spojrzeniem i odszedł w stronę schodów prowadzących do dormitoriów.

\- Mówiłem. Jak zawsze, zero zabawy – wytknął Lily Syriusz.

\- Jeżeli zabawą nazywasz poniżanie ludzi, to ty i Potter jesteście siebie warci.

Lily zmierzyła obu groźnym wzrokiem i zanim jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwowała, wyszła z pokoju wspólnego. James wzruszył ramionami i z uśmieszkiem wymalowanym na twarzy potargał sobie włosy. Harry cofnął się o jeszcze parę kroków. Po tym co zaszło, jakoś wcale nie miał ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Postawa Jamesa strasznie go zawiodła i najpierw musiał poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie, by w ogóle do niego podejść. Uczucia, towarzyszące Harry'emu zaraz po opuszczeniu wspomnień Snape'a, podwoiły się. Dołączyło do nich również zniechęcenie i gorycz.

\- Mam dość tej Evans – mruknął Syriusz, opadając na kanapę obok Remusa.

Potter pokiwał w ciszy pokiwał głową.

\- Nadal chcesz się z nią umówić?

\- Muszę – odparł James, drapiąc się po brodzie. – Obiecałem to sobie.

\- No tak, Rogacz, ale to było parę lat temu. Naprawdę nie masz dość tego ciągłego odrzucania i tego jej nudziarstwa?

\- Właśnie, James. Może dałbyś jej wreszcie spokój? – wtrącił się do rozmowy Remus, a Harry od razu rozpoznał emocje w jego oczach. Lupinowi było niesamowicie żal Lily i faktu, że James aż tak bardzo się jej uczepił.

\- Dam jej spokój, jak tylko się ze mną umówi.

\- Ale ty jesteś uparty!

\- Przecież ty jej nawet nie lubisz! – dodał Syriusz, odrzucając ręce do góry. Pod wpływem tych słów Harry'emu żołądek podszedł do gardła i niemal czuł, jak związał się w supeł. – Wszyscy wiemy, że chcesz ją tylko dlatego, że dała ci kosza. A przecież zawsze musi wyjść na twoje… Daj wreszcie spokój, to już się robi nudne.

James nie odpowiedział, kątem oka zerkając na wyjście z pokoju wspólnego, w którym zniknęła Evans. Dobrze wiedział, że Łapa i Lunatyk mieli rację. Z początku naprawdę się na nią uwziął i za wszelką cenę starał się, by zrobiła to, co chciał - żeby się z nim umówiła. Tylko tyle. Raz, podczas podobnej sytuacji jak dzisiaj, mimochodem i raczej dla śmiechu zapytał ją o wyjście, a kiedy Evans odmówiła, nie potrafił przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Od tamtego czasu latał za nią jak wariat, próbując postawić na swoim. Teraz James nie wiedział już, co robić, bo miał wrażenie, że te jego podchody stają się coraz poważniejsze. Nikomu jeszcze nie zdradził swoich uczuć, szczególnie Łapie, który ewidentnie jej nie lubił. Bał się, że powoli zaczynał zakochiwać się w Evans, do czego kompletnie nie mógł dopuścić.


	10. Rozdział IV, part IV

Przedstawiam kolejny part rozdziału czwartego! Miłego czytania! :*

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 4, PART IV**

Harry, nieświadomy myśli Jamesa, po prostu wyszedł z wieży Gryfonów. Szedł przed siebie z mętlikiem w głowie, starając się zrozumieć, jakim cudem jego rodzice się zeszli. Harry przez prawie całe życie myślał, że James naprawdę kochał Lily, a te jego wygłupy miały właśnie zaimponować dziewczynie. Teraz okazało się, że żył w kłamstwie, a jego ojciec latał za Lily Evans tylko z jednego powodu: będąc jedynakiem bogatych rodziców, zawsze musiał mieć, co chciał, i nigdy nie poznał słowa sprzeciwu. Lily, dając mu kosza, wyłamała się ze schematu, a James ze wszystkich się próbował coś wszystkim udowodnić. Pokazać, że Jamesowi Potterowi nigdy się nie odmawia.

Zawędrował do jakiejś pustej klasy, pragnąc już tylko jak najszybciej dostać się do teraźniejszości, do 2008 roku. Usiadł na biurku, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. Ze zdziwieniem poczuł chropowatą fakturę pod palcami. Wyciągnął karteczkę, wpatrując się w jej pożółkłą biel. Jakim cudem znalazła się w jego spodniach? Nie pamiętał, by ją tam wkładał… Może był tak zaskoczony widokiem Hogwartu, że bezwiednie wepchnął ją do kieszeni jeansów? Bez głębszego namysłu, wyjął też różdżkę, której koniec przytknął do pergaminu. Powiodło go przeczucie, że właśnie w taki sposób się stąd wydostanie. Znów poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele i aż westchnął z wdzięcznością, kiedy zauważył pojawiające się, znajome, niebieskie światło.

Parę sekund później wpatrywał się w sufit swojej sypialni, leżąc na kołdrze. Zostawił tam karteczkę i różdżkę, po czym zerwał się z łóżka i biegiem pognał po schodach na dół prosto do kuchni. Dochodziły stamtąd odgłosy smażenia i miał tylko nadzieję, że Teddy'emu nie przyszło do głowy nic głupiego.

Stanął w progu zaskoczony widokiem Hermiony, którą przestraszył nagłym pojawieniem się do tego stopnia, że upuściła miskę z jakąś białą mazią. Teddy, siedzący przy stole, raptownie wstał i przytulił się do Harry'ego.

\- Wujku!

Harry przygarnął chłopca w ramiona, czując niewysłowioną ulgę. Jak Harry mógł być taki głupi i wiedząc o obecności dziecka w domu, zacząć w ogóle bawić się tą karteczką? Nie powinien tego robić, zachował się bardzo nierozważnie. Harry miał szczęście, że wylądował tylko w przeszłości, a nie na przykład stracił pamięć. W tej chwili do głowy przychodziło mu wiele mało optymistycznych scenariuszy. W końcu nie wiedział niczego o medalionie Regulusa, poza tym że kiedyś należał właśnie do Regulusa. Musiał jak najszybciej skończyć z tajemnicami i o wszystkim opowiedzieć Hermionie.

\- Przepraszam, że zniknąłem, Teddy.

\- Gdzieś ty, na Merlina, był?! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, zaraz po rzuceniu zaklęcia czyszczącego na plamę po jeszcze nieusmażonym omlecie. – Jak mogłeś zostawić Teddy'ego samego? Przecież coś mu się mogło stać!

\- Jestem już duży, ciociu. Wiem, jak się sobą zająć. Po prostu przestraszyłem się, że wujek zniknął – mówił cicho młody Lupin. – Martwiłem się, bo myślałem, że ktoś go porwał…

Harry jeszcze mocniej przytulił chrześniaka.

\- Możesz opowiedzieć na moje pytania?

\- Może później, Hermiono? – zapytał, wskazując głową na Teddy'ego.

\- Powiedz mi przynajmniej, czy wszystko w porządku. Nic ci nie jest?

Jakby szukając potwierdzenia swoich słów, zaczęła dokładniej przyglądać się Harry'emu, ale nie zobaczyła ani jednego siniaka czy zadrapania. Gdzie on się podziewał?

\- Nie. Naprawdę, Hermiono, już mi się tak nie przyglądaj – uśmiechnął się w jej kierunku, choć zrobił to nieco wymuszenie. – Coś mi… wypadło. Porozmawiamy wieczorem, zgoda? Muszę powiedzieć ci coś bardzo ważnego.

\- Ja tobie też.

Obydwoje kiwnęli głowami, po czym zaczęli udawać, że nic wielkiego się nie stało. Musieli jakoś ukryć przed Teddym swoje emocje i towarzyszące im obawy.

Reszta dnia minęła im paradoksalnie normalnie. Po śniadaniu rozsiedli się w salonie i w trójkę grali w eksplodującego durnia, gargulki i parę innych zabaw, żeby jakoś urozmaicić Teddy'emu dzień. Po części chcieli także sprawić, by zapomniał o przykrościach doznanych nocą. Potem była przerwa na obiad, a po nim krótki spacer, skąd od razu zabrali Teddy'ego do Andromedy. Pani Tonks była mile zdziwiona obecnością Hermiony, a Harry zauważył, że wydawała się o wiele spokojniejsza niż wtedy, gdy widział ją po raz ostatni.

Wreszcie wrócili do Doliny Godryka, rozsiadając się wygodnie na krzesłach w kuchni. Hermiona uważała, że właśnie to pomieszczenie w domowym zaciszu najbardziej nadawało się do poważnych rozmów. Tak było, odkąd pamiętała, i tak zostało.

W ciszy popijali kawę, patrząc na siebie z uwagą.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak zacząć. W przeciągu dnia zdołał ułożyć w głowie parę scenariuszy, w których opowiada Hermionie o podróży do przeszłości, poznaniu rodziców i rozczarowaniu Jamesem. Ciągle zastanawiał się jednak nad tym ostatnim punktem. Wciąż nie był do końca pewien, czy powinien gniewać się na własnego ojca. W końcu nie warto wypominać komuś złych czynów, skoro później osoba ta potrafiła zmienić się na lepsze. Byłoby to trochę nie fair. Tym bardziej że inni ludzie wybaczyli Jamesowi to ciągłe znęcanie się, poniżanie i kawalarstwo. Harry, który nie znał dokładnej przyczyny przemiany swojego ojca, nie miał prawa niczego mu wypominać. Sam, mając piętnaście lat, zachowywał się jak dupek, szczególnie względem Rona i Hermiony, swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Wybaczyli mu i sprawa została zapomniana. W ostateczności o człowieku nie świadczy wyłącznie złe zachowanie, lecz dobro, które sobą reprezentuje. Gdyby było inaczej, do tej pory nienawidziłby Snape'a, a jednak Harry potrafił darować mu winę. W takim razie co stało na przeszkodzie wybaczeniu Jamesowi?

Harry miał wrażenie, że nie chodziło dokładnie o złość na samego Jamesa Pottera. Raczej o to, że poznając zachowanie ojca, zgubił gdzieś przekonanie o czystej, ogromnej i wiecznej miłości jego rodziców. Odkąd poznał prawdę, że zginęli, broniąc jedynego syna i siebie nawzajem, na oczy opadły mu klapki. Lily i James Potterowie byli idealnym małżeństwem i rodziną. Nie potrafił dostrzec w nich ani grama zła. Po obejrzeniu wspomnień Severusa Snape'a poczuł, jakby jego piękny świat, który zbudował, zaczął się sypać. Po tym co zobaczył dzisiaj, świat ten legł w gruzach. Niemniej, i tak wiedział, że czasem właśnie kompletnie pozbycie się swoich wyobrażeń jest jedyną drogą do poznania lepszej, choć skomplikowanej i nieidealnej prawdy. Potrzeba tylko czasu…

Na szczęście nie musiał zaczynać rozmowy, ponieważ Hermiona zgrabnie go wyręczyła. Z dokładnością do każdego szczegółu opowiedziała mu historię o Julienie Lemaire, chęci poznania jej i wznowienia działalności stowarzyszenia WESZ. Wszystko, poza zbyt dziwnym zainteresowaniem Hermioną, bardzo spodobało się Harry'emu. Cieszył się, że dziewczyna wreszcie postawiła na swoim i zacznie robić w życiu to, co naprawdę kocha. Harry wielokrotnie zastanawiał się nad powiedzeniem jej wprost, żeby nie marnowała się w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy, że powinna pracować gdzie indziej, oby tylko była szczęśliwa. Był niesamowicie wdzięczny temu Francuzowi, ale obiecał sobie przy najbliższym spotkaniu obowiązkowo mu się przyjrzeć – a głównie jego relacjom z Hermioną.

Wreszcie, gdy Hermiona skończyła już mówić, a w kuchni zapadła cisza, Harry podniósł się na nogi.

\- Chodź, muszę ci coś pokazać – powiedział i łapiąc Hermionę za rękę, zaczął ją ciągnąć po schodach na górę. W sypialni panował mrok, ale Harry szybko zapalił światło. Na jego łóżku znajdował się medalion Regulusa, magiczna karteczka i jego różdżka. Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać.

Kiedy usiadła na łóżku, wyraźnie skupiona i zamyślona, Harry zaczął mówić jej o wydarzeniach z przeszło trzech dni. Gdy tak opowiadał kobiecie historię z nagle pojawiającym się i znikającym napisem na kawałku pergaminu, czuł się, jakby opowiadał bajkę. Wszystko było tak mało realne i dziwne, że sam z początku nie mógł uwierzyć, choć przeżył to na własnej skórze. Potem nadszedł czas na streszczenie wspomnień Syriusza.

\- Biedny Syriusz. Biedny Regulus – wzdychała co chwilę z ręką przyciśniętą do ust. – Jak oni mogli traktować tak własne dzieci?!

Hermiona była oburzona, wręcz wściekła. Kiedy jednak przeszedł do dnia dzisiejszego, jej wyraz twarzy złagodniał i patrzyła na Harry'ego bardziej współczująco.

\- Rozmawiałem z mamą, Hermiono. Z Syriuszem i Remusem też!

\- Wszystko ładnie, pięknie, Harry, ale…

\- Ale co? – zapytał po dłuższym milczeniu kobiety.

\- Ale nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś być taki głupi.

\- Że co?!

Harry wybałuszył oczy. Hermiona z głośnym westchnieniem zaczęła tłumaczyć:

\- Co cię podkusiło, żeby wędrować po wspomnieniach samemu? Nie mówiąc nic o podróży w przeszłość, co – swoją drogą – raczej nie jest możliwe bez zmieniacza czasu. To mogła być pułapka, Harry.

\- Wiem.

\- To dlaczego nie powiedziałeś o tym Ronowi ani mi?

\- Przecież właśnie ci powiedziałem – uśmiechnął się delikatnie Potter, siadając obok kobiety. Przez całą swą opowieść chodził po pokoju, nie mogąc usiedzieć w miejscu z nadmiaru wrażeń.

\- Nie łap mnie za słówka, Harry. Wcześniej. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o tym wcześniej?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Co miał niby powiedzieć? Że bał się jej reakcji? Że nie chciał jej w to wszystko wplątywać?

\- Macie własne problemy.

\- Harry! Rona jestem jeszcze w stanie zrozumieć, ale ja? Jesteśmy razem, na Merlina, i twoje problemy są moimi problemami, czyż nie?

\- Bardziej wściekasz się, bo mogła to być pułapka, czy ponieważ ci nie powiedziałem?

\- Z obu tych powodów! – warknęła głośno, aż czerwieniejąc na twarzy ze złości.

\- Po prostu nie chciałem cię martwić, Hermiono…

Odetchnęła głęboko, łypiąc na Harry'ego groźnie. Powoli jednak zaczęła się uspokajać. Musiała przyznać, że stoczyła wewnętrzną walkę i jej ciekawość wygrała z rozgoryczeniem.

\- To ta karteczka? – zapytała już spokojniej Hermiona, wskazując palcem na pergamin obok. Podniosła go do góry i z ciekawością zaczęła się mu przyglądać.

\- Próbowałem wszystkiego, Hermiono. Każdego zaklęcia, jakie znam, ale niczego się nie dowiedziałem. Napisy pojawiały się tylko w określonym czasie, same z siebie. Tylko dlaczego tak długo to trwało?

\- Może zaklęcie powodujące przeniesienie do wspomnień albo do przeszłości musiało się jakoś odnowić? Powiedziałabym, naładować baterię, a w tym przypadku magię – zachichotała pod nosem. – Pamiętasz te napisy po kolei?

Harry pokiwał głową.

\- To dobrze. Zajmiemy się tym potem – zdecydowała Hermiona, podnosząc się z łóżka. Jeszcze raz obrzuciła wzrokiem medalion Regulusa, po czym przeniosła spojrzenie na Harry'ego.

\- Czemu potem? Może spróbujemy znowu dotknąć różdżką tej karteczki? Może ponownie trafimy do Hogwartu?

\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię… Musimy to przełożyć na jutro. Jesteś padnięty, Harry. Nie spałeś ponad dobę i wręcz słaniasz się na nogach.

\- Ale…

\- Ze świeżym i, co ważniejsze, pracującym umysłem więcej pomysłów wpadnie nam do głowy. Wstaniemy rano i się wszystkim zajmiemy, obiecuję. Muszę koniecznie rozgryźć tę tajemnicę… - ostatnie zdanie powiedziała tak jakby do siebie. Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego, z niemal matczyną troską przyglądając się jego sińcom pod oczami. – Uciekam. Zafiukam do ciebie rano.

Hermiona cmoknęła Harry'ego w policzek, kierując się do drzwi. Potter jednak pospiesznie chwycił ją za rękę.

\- Zostań.

\- No nie wiem, Harry. Chciałabym jeszcze przeczytać coś o zaklęciach wierzytelności. Poza tym muszę znaleźć papiery dotyczące WESZ…

\- Proszę, Hermiono.

Granger, kiedy tylko spojrzała w zielone oczy mężczyzny, od razu wiedziała, że się podda. Westchnęła więc i kiwnęła lekko głową. Harry uśmiechnął się radośnie, muskając jej usta własnymi.

\- Muszę się czegoś napić, zaraz wracam. - Rzucił przez ramię, wychodząc.

Stanął przy zlewie i nalał wody z kranu do szklanki. Oparł się o kuchenny blat, rozglądając wokół. Jego wzrok przykuło poranne wydanie Proroka Codziennego leżące w kącie stołu. Był tak zaabsorbowany wydarzeniami dzisiejszego dnia, że wcześniej nawet go nie zauważył. Dopiero teraz podszedł bliżej i z zaskoczeniem przyglądał się fotografii z pierwszej strony, na której widniał on i Ginny, siedzący w „Świstokliku" i uśmiechający się do siebie. Wielki napis: „Harry Potter wraca do byłej narzeczonej i gwiazdy Quidditcha, Ginewry Weasley! Co na to Hermiona Granger, aktualna dziewczyna i szara pracownica Ministerstwa?" zdenerwował Harry'ego do tego stopnia, że zmiął gazetę i wyrzucił ją prosto do śmietnika.

Poszedł do sypialni, zdjął bluzkę i spodnie, pozostając jedynie w bokserkach, i położył się do łóżka. Po szumie wody i zapalonym świetle w łazience, Harry domyślił się, że Hermiona brała prysznic. Głębiej zakopał się w połach kołdry, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Hermiona nie pisnęła ani słowa o dzisiejszym artykule.

Kiedy panna Granger wyszła wreszcie z łazienki, Harry już od dawna spał, pochrapując pod nosem.


	11. Rozdział V, part I

Bez zbędnych słów, zapraszam! :)

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 5, PART I**

\- Jeszcze raz, Harry.

\- _Harry Potter ma mało czasu i tylko trzy szanse_ – powtórzył po raz trzeci Harry, podpierając się łokciem na blacie. Od ponad dwóch godzin siedzieli z Hermioną w salonie i wałkowali kolejne słowa podsunięte przez karteczkę. Przez chwilę czuł się znowu jak na czwartym roku przed drugim zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

\- To jasne. Chodzi o trzy wspomnienia Syriusza i że masz…

\- Mało czasu, tak wiem – westchnął. – _O innych niech na razie nie myśli…_

\- Po tych trzech wspomnieniach od razu przeniosłeś się do przeszłości, tak? – zapytała Hermiona, drapiąc się po brodzie. Siedziała przy stole, na którym leżało wiele książek na przeróżne tematy. Były to głównie mugolskie słowniki łacińsko- i grecko-angielskie, dzięki którym poznali już dosłowne znaczenie poszczególnych zaklęć przenoszących do wspomnień.

\- Tak.

\- W takim razie właśnie o tym mowa. I najwidoczniej również te szanse będą trzykrotne. Byłeś już raz w przeszłości, więc masz jeszcze dwie. Proste.

\- Skąd wiesz, że tylko trzy? – zaciekawił się Harry, ponieważ wreszcie dowiedział się czegoś nowego.

\- Wspomnienia też były trzy.

\- Właściwie to wspomnień było więcej, gdzieś z osiem.

\- No tak – potwierdziła Hermiona – ale zaklęcia były trzy, więc tak to traktujmy. Zresztą sam autor tych słów mówił, że masz tylko _trzy szanse_, pamiętasz?

Kiedy Harry pokiwał głową, Hermiona zapytała:

\- Co było dalej?

\- _Harry Potter musi uważnie patrzeć._

\- No i tutaj mamy problem – powiedziała Granger i głośno westchnęła, po czym wzięła łyka kawy.

\- Uważasz, że nie byłem zbyt uważny? Opowiedziałem ci o wszystkim, co widziałem!– zezłościł się Harry.

\- Ale mogłeś coś przeoczyć. Jakiś ważny szczegół, który byłby teraz niezwykle pomocny.

Harry jęknął głośno, kładąc głowę na książkę.

\- Nie możemy po prostu przytknąć już różdżkę do karteczki?

\- Nie! – odparła Hermiona szybko. – Nie mamy pewności, co się dalej stanie. Musimy być wszystkiego pewni, żeby nie wpaść w niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Ale wiemy, co się stanie. Przeniesiemy się do 1975 roku! Poznasz moich rodziców, zobaczysz młodego Syriusza i Remusa!

\- Przykro mi, Harry, ale dopóki nie będę stuprocentowo pewna, że nie jest to pułapka, nie pozwolę ci tam wrócić.

\- Nigdy nie będziesz stuprocentowo pewna – mruknął pod nosem, czego Hermiona nie zdołała usłyszeć. Patrzyła tylko na Harry'ego wyczekująco, więc szybko dalej wyrecytował: - _Harry Potter uważnie patrzył, teraz będzie robił. Niech pamięta o szansach, a każda będzie inna. Harry Potter musi dać radę i pomóc. _

\- Pierwsze zdanie jest logiczne i potwierdza moje słowa, że przeoczyłeś coś we wspomnieniach. Inaczej już dawno znałbyś rozwiązanie tej tajemnicy. Wszystko musi być jakoś powiązane… Tylko co łączy twoich rodziców, Syriusza i Regulusa? No dobrze, twoi rodzice przyjaźnili się z Syriuszem, ale co ma z tym wspólnego Regulus? Jedyne, co wiąże go z tą historią, to pojawianie się we wspomnieniach Syriusza i medalion… _Będzie robił?_ To w zasadzie też jasne. Musisz coś zrobić i w tym ma pomóc umiejętność rozmawiania z ludźmi z przeszłości, mogą cię też widzieć… Nie rozumiem do końca, o co chodzi z _każdą inną_ szansą. W sensie co? Jak i komu masz pomóc?

Hermiona wstała i zaczęła chodzić po pomieszczeniu, a Harry podziwiał jej każdy krok. Cieszył się, że przyznał się dziewczynie do wszystkiego, inaczej nie zdawałby sobie sprawy z połowy rzeczy, na które ona wpadła. Czuł się jak za starych dobrych czasów. Brakowało mu jedynie zawsze dowcipkującego Rona, którego ostatnio rzadko widywał. Harry był tak zajęty swoimi sprawami, że zapomniał o kumplu. Nawet nie sprawdził, jak się Ron czuł po wypadku. Postanowił jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z nim w pracy, o której też zresztą zapomniał, i przeprosić go za swoje zachowanie.

\- Chyba nie mamy wyjścia, Harry – westchnęła nagle Hermiona, stając przed Potterem. – Musimy z powrotem znaleźć się w 1975 roku. Inaczej nie poradzimy sobie z tą tajemnicą.

\- Wreszcie uświadomiłaś sobie, że nie jest to pułapka? – zapytał Harry, a na jego ustach bezwiednie pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Nie do końca, ale trzeba zaryzykować, co, jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, niezbyt mi się podoba.

\- Wspaniale! – wykrzyknął Harry, ignorując połowę jej słów. Wyleciał jak z procy do sypialni po różdżkę, którą Hermiona kazała mu schować, żeby go nie kusiła. Kiedy wreszcie pojawił się w kuchni, różdżkę trzymał wysoko, jakby w pogotowiu.

\- Zaraz! Czekaj chwilę!

\- Co znowu?

Harry coraz bardziej się niecierpliwił. Już nie mógł doczekać się ponownego ujrzenia Lily i Jamesa, któremu z samego rana zdołał wybaczyć. Najważniejsze, że koniec końców James Potter kochał żonę i syna i był zdolny oddać za nich życie. Reszta nie miała większego znaczenia.

\- Musimy wymyślić plan, jak niepostrzeżenie dostać się do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Wcześniej, Harry, miałeś niebywałe szczęście, trafiając na Syriusza, który cię tam wprowadził. Myślę, że kolejny raz nikt nie będzie taki głupi.

\- Czemu?

\- Co czemu? Na Merlina, Harry, kto normalny pozwoliłby trzydziestolatkom szwędać się po Hogwarcie? Mówiłeś, że Dumbledore wyjechał, ale co z McGonnagall, Slughornem czy innymi nauczycielami pracującymi w tamtych czasach? Mogliby zacząć zadawać niewygodne pytania, co zrodziłoby wiele problemów. Przez przypadek możemy zmienić przeszłość, a to wpłynęłoby na naszą teraźniejszość… Nie możemy do tego dopuścić!

Harry milczał, a jego oczy z sekundy na sekundę robiły się coraz większe.

\- Hermiono, jesteś genialna! Już wiem, o co chodzi z tą zagadką! Musimy pomóc przeżyć Syriuszowi, Remusowi i moim rodzicom! Musimy im powiedzieć prawdę o wszystkim: Voldemorcie, Pettigrew, śmierciożercach, o wszystkim! Skoro mam szansę, nie pozwolę im umrzeć, Hermiono. Mamy też szansę szybszego pokonania Voldemorta! Wystarczy im powiedzieć, gdzie Voldemort ma horkruksy i jak je zniszczyć. Mamy szansę na uratowanie wszystkich istnień, które zginęły podczas pierwszej i drugiej wojny!

Hermiona żałowała, że przez przypadek podsunęła Harry'emu ten pomysł. Oczywiście, niesamowicie pragnęłaby pomóc ludziom odzyskać ich poległe na wojnach rodziny, ale musiała myśleć racjonalnie. Byłaby to zbyt wielka zmiana, żeby przyszłość jakoś przez nią nie ucierpiała. Za dużo ryzyka.

\- Nie. Przykro mi, Harry, ale nie możesz tak niespodziewanie wpaść do przeszłości, streścić wydarzenia z przyszłości i mieć nadzieję, że to jakoś pomoże. Miałoby to zbyt wielki wpływ na przyszłość. Pamiętaj, że są konsekwencje, za które trzeba płacić wysoką cenę.

Błysk w oczach Harry'ego momentalnie przygasł.

\- Wiem, że chciałbyś wszystkich uratować, ale nie da rady. Nie w ten sposób. Sama nie marzyłabym o niczym innym, jednak… - zamilkła, patrząc uważnie na Pottera.

Mężczyzna opuścił różdżkę, wyraźnie przybity. Zdawał sobie sprawę z prawdziwości słów Hermiony, ale poczuł zbyt wielką nadzieję, by teraz tak po prostu odpuścić. Los dawał mu szansę wcześniejszego pokonania Voldemorta! Już nawet nie chodziło o rodziców czy jego najbliższych. Mógł uratować wszystkich. Musiał tylko przekonać Hermionę do swojego planu, co nie było aż tak łatwą sprawą.

\- A jeżeli nie zmieniłoby to przyszłości?

Hermiona uniosła brwi.

\- Niemożliwe. Wszystko ma swoje następstwa, Harry.

-Ale, Hermiono, zobacz, ile osób byśmy uratowali. Moich rodziców, Syriusza, Remusa, Dorę, Freda, Dumbledore'a! Nawet Moody'ego, Hedwigę, Zgredka!

\- Bellatriks, innych śmierciożerców…

\- Daj spokój, Hermiono! Myśl pozytywnie!

\- O ile wiem, moim zadaniem jest myślenie racjonalnie.

Harry westchnął.

\- Pozwól mi przynajmniej spróbować powiedzieć rodzicom o zdradzie Petera. Proszę.

Podszedł do Hermiony i położył jej ręce na ramiona. Po chwili przygarnął ją mocniej do siebie, opierając podbródek na głowie kobiety. Wciągnął zapach jej perfum, czując przyjemne łaskotanie w nosie.

\- Przepraszam cię, Harry, ale nie mogę na to pozwolić. Mogę ci pomóc jedynie, jeżeli obiecasz, że pozostawisz wszystko tak, jak jest. Niczego nie będziesz chciał zmienić.

Wyplątała się z uścisku Harry'ego, uważnie się mu przypatrując. Niesamowicie ciężko było jej wypowiedzieć te słowa, ale nie miała wyjścia. Patrzyła na zamglone spojrzenie zielonych oczu i czuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz przechodzący po ciele.

\- Niech będzie. Zgadzam się – westchnął Harry, opuszczając wzrok. Okłamał Hermionę, ale zrobił to dla większego dobra. Musiał uratować ofiary wojny, choćby kosztem złości Hermiony Granger.

Hermiona przyglądała się mu przez chwilę, by wreszcie pokiwać głową.

\- W takim razie trzeba się teraz zastanowić nad planem działania… Jesteś pewien, Harry, że wystarczy tylko dotknąć różdżką tej kartki, żeby się przenieść?

\- Tak.

\- Dobrze – odparła lekko, zaczynając dzielić się z Harrym swoimi pomysłami. Z każdym kolejnym Harry nie mógł się nadziwić, jakim cudem Hermionie aż tak szybko udało wymyślić się tak szczegółowy plan. Był pod wrażeniem.

\- Czy o czymś zapomniałam? – spytała nagle Hermiona. – Wszystko jasne?

\- Nie. Tak – odpowiedział kolejno na pytania, unosząc lekko kąciki ust. – A będziesz umiała zmienić nasz wygląd? To znaczy, pamiętasz jeszcze to zaklęcie kamuflujące? Ostatnim razem używałaś go, mając niecałe dwadzieścia lat…

Hermiona popatrzyła na Harry'ego wilkiem, więc Potter szybko zamilkł.

\- Dobrze, im szybciej zacznę cię przemieniać, tym szybciej skończę. Trochę ciężej będzie mi rzucać zaklęcia na siebie, ale wystarczy lustro i chwila cierpliwości. Tylko się nie ruszaj – zastrzegła, by po chwili niespodziewanie zaczarować włosy Harry'ego. Teraz zamiast czarnych kosmyków zrobiły się rudawe i dłuższe do ramion. Potem zmieniała nos, kontury ust i rysy twarzy tak, by wyglądał na młodszego, przeciętnego piętnastolatka. Kiedy skończyła i dokładnie przyjrzała się swojemu dziełu, uśmiechnęła się radośnie. Harry kompletnie nie przypominał siebie. Był raczej podobny do kogoś z rodziny Weasleyów przez wzgląd na rudość i piegowatość.

\- Świetnie. Teraz moja kolej.

Kiedy Harry podziwiał swój nowy wygląd, Hermiona zajęła się swoim. Tym razem miała nieco trudniejsze zadanie. Nie dość, że musiała rzucać czary na siebie, co samo w sobie było skomplikowane, to jeszcze efekt miał wyjść prawie identyczny jak u Harry'ego. Plan zakładał, że jeżeli kogoś spotkają, przedstawią się jako dzieci Harry'ego Grangera: Ron i Hermiona. Nikt o nich nic nie słyszał, bo chodzili do Durmstrangu, ale ojciec po wizycie w Hogwarcie postanowił ich przenieść. Zanim jednak by do tego doszło, mieli się tam rozejrzeć. Hermiona pomyślała, że dzięki temu wypytywanie o jakiekolwiek szczegóły nie będzie aż tak dziwne, a może ich przybliżyć do rozwiązania zagadki magicznej karteczki.

Kobieta, a raczej dziewczyna, o przystrzyżonych, prostych, rudych włosach wpatrywała się w lustro z zaskoczeniem. Miała lekko zadarty nos, okrągłą twarz i szramę na prawym policzku.

\- Jak wyglądam? – zapytała, patrząc na Harry'ego. – Może być?

\- Khm… No ładnie, ładnie, Hermiono.

Granger wywróciła oczami na nieporadny komplement, po czym odetchnęła głęboko. Nadszedł czas. Kiwnęła więc głową do Harry'ego, przywołując go do siebie. Stanął obok, łapiąc ją za ramię. Hermiona przytknęła różdżkę do karteczki i… nic się nie stało.

\- Jesteś pewny, że nie było żadnej inkantacji?

\- Tak. Daj, może ja spróbuję?

Harry dotknął magicznego pergaminu różdżką z ostrokrzewu i poczuł przed sobą nagłe wirowanie. Znów miał wrażenie, jakby leciał, ale teraz podróż trwała zdecydowanie krócej. Tym razem wylądowali na błoniach. Harry szybko podniósł się na nogi, pomagając Hermionie. Dziewczyna widocznie zbladła.


	12. Rozdział V, part II

**ROZDZIAŁ 5, PART II**

\- Czy przypadkiem nie mówiłeś, Harry, że trafiłeś tu zimą?

Przed nimi rozpościerało się wręcz błękitne niebo bez żadnej chmury. Słońce grzało, ptaki śpiewały, lato rozgościło się już na dobre.

\- Na pewno. Jeszcze jak patrzyłem przez okno, byłem strasznie zdziwiony. Wszędzie było pełno śniegu, jestem tego pewny.

\- W takim razie dlaczego…

\- Nie wiem, Hermiono – przerwał Harry. – Może teraz trafiliśmy na maj lub czerwiec? Może zbyt długo zwlekaliśmy z podróżą, a czas tutaj biegnie dwa razy szybciej?

\- Raczej dziesięć razy szybciej – mruknęła Hermiona pod nosem. – Najwyraźniej masz rację – powiedziała, chociaż nie była co do tego przekonana.

Harry bezwiednie złapał Hermionę za rękę, ale zaraz ją puścił. Mieli udawać rodzeństwo, nie parę, zganił się w myślach. Ruszyli przed siebie, rozglądając się z uwagą.

\- Nie widzisz niczego dziwnego w tym, że tylko twoja różdżka potrafiła nas tu przenieść?

W oddali zauważył przechadzającego się Regulusa, więc nie odpowiedział.

Hermiona szturchnęła go w ramię, czym skutecznie odwróciła jego uwagę od młodszego Blacka. Kiwnęła głową w stronę najbliższego drzewa, przy którym siedziała para. Dziewczyna opierała się o ramię chłopaka i rozmawiali o czymś przyciszonymi głosami. Harry podszedł bliżej, uważnie przyglądając się rodzicom. Jakim cudem się zeszli, skoro jeszcze parę miesięcy temu wręcz skakali sobie do gardeł?

Harry zmarszczył czoło. Coś się nie zgadzało.

Kiedy jednak zobaczył roześmiane oczy Lily, wszystkie wątpliwości i pytania przestały mieć znaczenie. Ruszył w kierunku pary, ale poczuł silny uścisk na ręku. Hermiona starała się go przyciągnąć do siebie.

\- Myślę, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, Harry.

Potter spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

\- Czemu? Uważasz, że nie powinienem porozmawiać z rodzicami? Jest to prawdopodobnie jedna z nielicznych ku temu okazji…

\- Nie, skąd – odparła zarumieniona Hermiona. – Po prostu pomyślałam, że najpierw powinniśmy znaleźć Syriusza. Musimy przecież poznać prawdę i odkryć tajemnicę magicznej karteczki. A skoro tak szybko mija tu czas, możemy nie zdążyć tego zrobić. Kiedy tylko dowiemy się czegoś konkretnego, znajdziemy twoich rodziców, obiecuję.

Przez chwilę na twarzy Harry'ego gościł grymas, który z każdą sekundą łagodniał. Wreszcie pokiwał głową, nie do końca zadowolony, ale utwierdzony w przekonaniu, że Hermiona jak zwykle miała rację.

Szybkim krokiem ruszyli w stronę pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów w poszukiwaniu Syriusza. Jakiś czas temu wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że w tej historii musi chodzić wyłącznie o niego. Po pierwsze, pojawiał się we wspomnieniach, które – bądź co bądź – tyczyły się głównie jego. Po drugie, kiedy Harry pierwszy raz przeniósł się w czasie, jedną z pierwszych osób, którą spotkał, był właśnie Syriusz. I wreszcie po trzecie, to Harry, będący złączony nierozerwalną więzią emocjonalną z ojcem chrzestnym, został wytypowany przez karteczkę. Wszystkie te punkty, które Hermiona skrupulatnie rozpisała, idealnie pasowały do ich założeń.

Nie wiedzieli jednak, na czym dokładnie polegało ich zadanie.

Niecierpliwie przemierzali hogwarckie korytarze.

\- Zatrzymaj się, Harry – powiedziała nagle Hermiona, stając.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Nie, w porządku, ale pomyśl. Jak głupi lecimy prosto do pokoju wspólnego, a jeżeli Syriusza tam nie będzie? Mogliśmy wysnuć błędne założenia, tak samo jak wyszło z tym latem. Nie możemy zwracać na siebie większej uwagi niż to konieczne. Pamiętaj, musimy ominąć wszelkie niewygodne pytania.

Harry przytaknął, po czym wyjął z kieszeni pergamin. Rozwinął go i szepnął pod nosem: _przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego_.

\- Harry, jesteś genialny! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że sama nie wpadłam na to, by wziąć ze sobą Mapę Huncwotów – wykrzyknęła mile zaskoczona Hermiona.

\- Pelerynę Niewidkę też mam na wszelki wypadek. – Poklepał kieszeń. - Pomóż mi szukać Łapy.

\- Tylko musimy się streszczać, żeby nikt przypadkiem nic nie zauważył. Pamiętaj, że w tamtych czasach tylko Huncwoci wiedzieli o mapie. No i byli jej jedynymi właścicielami…

Harry kiwnął głową wpatrzony w poruszające się na pergaminie kropki oznaczone imionami i nazwiskami . Przez chwilę milczeli, wypatrując tej z napisem Syriusz Black. Wreszcie Harry pokazał palcem nieruchomy punkt, wyszeptał: _koniec psot_ i zamknął mapę, schowawszy ją z powrotem do kieszeni.

Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego i Hermiony, Syriusz przebywał w bibliotece. Było to ostatnie miejscem, w którym spodziewali się jego obecności. Po drodze mijali uczniów, którzy w ogóle nie zwracali na nich uwagi, najwidoczniej mając własne zmartwienia. Harry ze smutkiem zauważył brak jakichkolwiek rozmów czy śmiechów zawsze roznoszących się po korytarzach. Wszyscy wydawali się być bardziej poważni, nawet około jedenastoletnie dzieci, które powinny wesoło biegać, a nie z przygaszonymi minami snuć się niczym duchy.

Hermiona pierwsza weszła do biblioteki, uśmiechając się do bibliotekarki. Rozejrzała się wokół, by zauważyć Syriusza siedzącego przy stoliku przy oknie. Podeszli więc do niego, chrząkając, na dźwięk czego Syriusz uniósł głowę. Odłożył gazetę na blat.

\- Cześć, Ła… - Harry raptownie przerwał. – Cześć.

Mało brakowało, a popełniłby karygodną gafę. Nie istniała możliwość, by znał pseudonim Syriusza, jakim zwracali się do niego wyłącznie Huncwoci.

Harry odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że Syriusz wydawał się nieco starszy niż ostatnio. Zauważył jego zmęczone spojrzenie, sińce pod oczami, przygnębiony wyraz twarzy i lekko zapadłe policzki. Wyglądał na zmartwionego. Twarz miał bardziej podłużną, a czarne jak smoła włosy roztrzepane w każdą z możliwych stron.

Przynajmniej to się nie zmieniło, odetchnął Potter w myślach, po czym popatrzył na Hermionę z prośbą w oczach. Miał nadzieję, że jakoś uratuje niezręczną sytuację. Poza tym liczył, że jak zawsze okaże się bardziej elokwentna i w mgnieniu oka uda jej się wszystko wyciągnąć. Ze zdziwieniem więc zauważył pobłyskujące łzy zbierające się pod jej powiekami.

\- Tak? – zapytał Syriusz gardłowym głosem. – O co chodzi? Jestem zajęty.

Hermiona nadal milczała, co zazwyczaj jej się nie zdarzało. Nie było wyjścia, Harry musiał przejąć inicjatywę.

\- Cześć - powtórzył, zaczynając kulawo. – Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz Harry'ego Grangera, ale jesteśmy jego dziećmi. Tata mówił, że mamy cię znaleźć i że nam pomożesz.

Syriusz zmarszczył czoło.

\- Harry Granger?

\- Tak, tak, nasz tata – dołączyła się do rozmowy panna Granger, najwyraźniej już opanowawszy swoje emocje. Syriusz przyglądał im się z uwagą, swój wzrok zdecydowanie dłużej zatrzymując na Hermionie. W każdym razie Harry odniósł takie wrażenie.

\- Pamiętam…

\- Wspaniale – szczerze ucieszyła się Hermiona. – Kiedy tu był, stwierdził, że Hogwart bardzo mu się spodobał i postanowił nas przenieść. Chodziliśmy wcześniej do Durmstrangu i… Ach, gdzie nasze maniery! Jestem Hermiona, a to Ron.

Syriusz niepewnie uścisnął im ręce.

\- Wszystko świetnie, ale to dziwne, że wasz ojciec dopiero teraz chce was tu przenieść. Ostatnio widziałem go jakieś parę lat temu. Macie szczęście, że w ogóle go zapamiętałem, inaczej już dawno odesłałbym was z upiorogackiem. A wszystko dzięki temu świetnemu żartowi z Franka – westchnął do wspomnień.

Harry z konsternacją zauważył, że Syriusz nazwał ojca Neville'a po imieniu, a nie tak jak ostatnio – nazwisku.

\- Parę lat temu?

\- To jaki mamy rok? – wypalił Harry, a Hermiona dała mu sójkę w bok.

Syriusz za to zaśmiał się ponuro. Najwidoczniej atmosfera goryczy obecna na korytarzach Hogwartu i jemu dała się we znaki. Harry zastanawiał się, gdzie podział się ten zabawny, robiący wszystkim kawały chłopak z zadziornymi iskierkami w oczach. Przed nim stało kompletne przeciwieństwo Blacka.

Harry zerknął na Proroka Codziennego spokojnie spoczywającego na blacie. Od razu przywitało go ogromne zdjęcie palących się domów i uciekających ludzi. Potter zmrużył oczy, starając się odczytać tytuł nagłówka: Masakra w mugolskiej wsi Feltwell w hrabstwie Norfolk, Czarny Pan ponownie atakuje.

\- To zagubienie w czasie chyba jest u was rodzinne, nie? – Łapa pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – 1978.

\- CO?! Hermiono, straciliśmy trzy lata – mruknął Harry do dziewczyny, lecz ta wzrokiem nakazywała mu zamilknąć. Syriusz patrzył na nich z podniesionymi brwiami i pewną dozą nieufności.

\- Jesteście pokręceni.

Ani Harry, ani Hermiona nie przejęli się jego słowami. Może na tę chwilę wydawali mu się nienormalni, ale za jakiś czas Syriusz zapomni o rodzeństwie Granger – dwójce zaskakujących piętnastolatków.

\- Przepraszamy na chwilę – zwrócił się Potter do osiemnastoletniej wersji swojego ojca chrzestnego. Wziął Hermionę pod rękę i zniknęli za regałem w kącie.

\- O co chodzi? Syriusz już i tak ma w stosunku do nas wątpliwości. Zresztą, nie dziwię mu się po tym, co naopowiadaliśmy. Mogłeś być bardziej dyskretny, Harry – wytknęła. – Nie musiałeś tak bezczelnie pytać o rok…

Harry całkowicie zignorował słowa panny Granger.

\- Musimy powiedzieć mu prawdę.

\- Co? Chyba żartujesz!

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, jestem śmiertelnie poważny. Nie patrz tak na mnie. W gruncie rzeczy wiesz, że mam rację.

Kiedy kobieta milczała, Harry złapał ją za ramiona. Stali twarzą w twarz, bacznie wpatrując się w swoje oczy.

\- Uciekły nam trzy lata, Hermiono! Nie mamy innego wyjścia. Musimy jak najszybciej poznać prawdę. Możemy mieć te trzy szanse powrotu do przeszłości, ale nie wiesz, kiedy tu znów wrócimy. Nie było mnie jeden dzień, a tu minęło aż tyle czasu… Równie dobrze następnym razem wylądujemy w trakcie naszego pobytu w Hogwarcie i niczego się już nie dowiemy.

\- To bardzo niebezpieczne, Harry. Możemy zaburzyć ciągłość czasu i sprawić, że się nawet nie urodzimy. Jak wtedy zrobimy cokolwiek? Jak tu wrócimy? Jak wykonamy zadanie, nie istniejąc?

\- Musimy zaryzykować.

\- Czy ty nie rozumiesz, jak tragiczne mogą być konsekwencje twojego widzimisię?

\- Nie jestem głupi, Hermiono. Ze wszystkiego doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, ale powiedz mi, jak inaczej możemy wykonać powierzone nam zadanie?

\- Nawet nie wiemy, czego to zadanie dotyczy…

\- Właśnie. Dlatego musimy pytać i drążyć. – Harry westchnął, przykładając ręce do skroni i je rozmasowując. – Jeżeli cię to uspokoi, możemy zacząć od kompletnie niewinnych pytań, a dopiero potem stopniowo przechodzić do tych ważniejszych. Zobaczymy, jak z początku zareaguje Syriusz na te proste informacje.

\- A później co? Powiesz mu o Voldemorcie, wojnie, o jego śmierci? Przecież Syriusz potraktuje nas jak totalnych idiotów, Harry. Gdyby ktoś do mnie podszedł i mówił, że umrę, zamieniłabym go w żabę dla świętego spokoju. Wątpię, by Syriusz był równie cierpliwy co ja.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w Harry'ego w skupieniu.

\- Nie mówmy mu nic o przyszłości. Po prostu zapytajmy o te wspomnienia, karteczkę i zaklęcia, i dajmy temu spokój. Wiem, że za wszelką cenę próbujesz go uratować, Harry, ale tak się nie da. – Hermiona ujęła twarz Harry'ego w dłonie. – Naprawdę nie da.

\- Dobrze, niech będzie – poddał się wreszcie Harry, wzdychając. – Porozmawiamy tylko o przeniesieniu w czasie, ale chodźmy już, bo Syriusz zacznie się niecierpliwić i coś podejrzewać.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z uczuciem do Pottera, po czym ramię w ramię wyszli zza regału. Syriusz zdawał się zapomnieć o rodzeństwie Granger, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na niedawno czytanym artykule w gazecie. Teraz najwyraźniej go skończył, ponieważ zgiął gazetę wpół i niewyraźnie zaklął pod nosem.

\- O, to wy? – zapytał zaskoczony Łapa. – Myślałem, że daliście sobie spokój i się zmyliście.

\- Nie tak łatwo się nas pozbyć – odparła cicho i przekornie Hermiona. – Wierz mi.

Syriusz, ku zdziwieniu Granger, uśmiechnął się szeroko i puścił do niej oczko. Harry zdawał się tego nie zauważyć, ponieważ przysiadł się do stolika. Black zmrużył oczy, ale nic nie powiedział. Nie przywykł do tego, by jacyś obcy ludzie bez skrępowania z nim rozmawiali i zachowywali się aż tak otwarcie. Szczególnie przez wzgląd na aktualne czasy. Nikt nie był już tak ufny jak kiedyś. Wojna potrafiła zmienić człowieka. Wystarczyło zobaczyć, jak bardzo zmieniła jego i Rogacza. Osoby, które kiedyś żyły z dnia na dzień, nie przejmując się niczym i ciągle wygłupiając, teraz nie robili niczego bez uprzedniego, i najlepiej parokrotnego, przemyślenia. Przestali żartować i śmiać się z kolegów czy koleżanek, nie dokuczali już niewinnym uczniom, a czasami wręcz przeciwnie – lecieli im z pomocą. Nie panoszyli się po korytarzach jak jeszcze rok temu, co rusz rzucając przeróżnymi zaklęciami na prawo i lewo. Wydorośleli, stali się bardziej poważni. Syriusz czasami potrafił jeszcze przypominać dawnego siebie, szczególnie w obecności Smarkerusa, ale James? Odkąd na początku siódmego roku dowiedział się o śmierci matki, nie pozwalał sobie na ani jedną chwilę zapomnienia. Trzymał się w ryzach i uczył pilnie, starając jak najlepiej przygotować się do nadchodzącej wielkimi krokami wojny. Każdy głupi zauważył przemianę Jamesa Pottera. Niektórzy do tego stopnia, że albo mianowali go prefektem naczelnym, jak było w przypadku Albusa Dumbledore'a, albo zaczęli się z nim umawiać – w przypadku Lily Evans. Było to kolejne zaskoczenie, które przez ponad dwa tygodnie stanowiło podstawę najczęściej powtarzalnych plotek. Syriusz jednak bardzo cieszył się ze szczęścia przyjaciela. Jakoś pod koniec piątego roku zauważył zmianę w zachowaniu Rogatego i mniej-więcej od tamtego czasu już wiedział. Wiedział, że James Potter naprawdę zauroczył się Lily i nie była to już żadna gra w podchody. Naprawdę próbował zacząć się z nią spotykać, więc Syriusz nie miał wyjścia – musiał zaakceptować wybór przyjaciela, który bądź co bądź nie okazał się aż taki zły. Kiedy zdołał lepiej poznać Lily Evans, zauważył w niej przemiłą, mądrą i zawsze starającą się pomagać innym czarownicę.

\- Co sądzisz o umiejętności podróżowania w czasie?


	13. Rozdział V, part III

**ROZDZIAŁ 5, PART III**

Z letargu Syriusza wyrwał przyciszony głos Hermiony. Zaskoczyła go tym pytaniem do tego stopnia, że nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Wzruszył więc ramionami.

\- Znasz jakieś metody? Zaklęcia? Czy, no nie wiem, specjalne karteczki?

\- Słyszałem kiedyś o Zmieniaczu Czasu, ale… - raptownie ucichł, po czym podejrzliwie zmrużył oczy. – Po co wam to wiedzieć? O co chodzi? Podobno mieliście zadać mi parę pytań odnośnie Hogwartu.

\- Przepraszam, Syriuszu, ale nie mamy na to czasu – wtrącił się do tej pory milczący Harry. – Słyszałeś kiedyś o takim zaklęciu jak [i]_Reditio medii[/i]_?

Harry z uwagą wpatrywał się w ojca chrzestnego. Chciał jak najszybciej wypytać go o szczegóły i poznać prawdę. Dzięki temu będzie potem jeszcze mógł porozmawiać z rodzicami. Tak bardzo pragnął wiedzieć, jakim cudem zostali parą!

\- To po co tu jesteście, jeśli nie macie czasu? – naburmuszył się Łapa.

\- To nieważne. Odpowiesz mi?

\- Może najpierw zadaj pytanie?

Harry westchnął, ale usłużnie powtórzył:

\- _Reditio medii. _Mówi ci coś to zaklęcie?

\- No i? Ciągle czekam…

Syriusz z coraz większym zniecierpliwieniem wpatrywał się w rodzeństwo.

\- Reditio…

\- Harry, on cię nie słyszy – przerwała Potterowi wpół słowa Hermiona. Tym samym przyciągnęła na siebie wzrok obu panów.

\- To raczej on mnie nie słyszy! Halo! – Syriusz pomachał Harry'emu ręką przed twarzą. Harry za to kompletnie zignorował ten gest, z uwagą wpatrując się w Hermionę.

\- Jak to nie słyszy? Słyszy wszystko, co mówię, tylko się zgrywa. Dlaczego nie chcesz nam nic powiedzieć na temat karteczki znalezionej w falsyfikacie medalionu Salazara? Syriuszu, proszę! Powiedz, co wiesz. Staramy się tobie pomóc!

Black parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jesteście chorzy. Oboje – mówiąc to, podniósł się z miejsca. Złapał torbę i zarzucił ją przez ramię, po czym skierował się do wyjścia. Harry niemal natychmiast zerwał się z miejsca i pognał za nim.

\- Poczekaj!

\- Czego wy tak naprawdę chcecie? – zdenerwował się Łapa.

\- Chcemy cię uratować! Musisz żyć! – Harry już nie panował nad wypowiadanymi słowami. – Ja i Hermiona przybyliśmy z przyszłości dzięki twojej karteczce. Znaleźliśmy ją w medalionie twojego brata! Sam dałeś nam do wykonania misję, mamy cię uratować od śmierci! Syriuszu, wiem, jak to prześmiesznie i nierealnie brzmi, ale to prawda! Jestem twoim chrześniakiem, synem Lily i Jamesa. Kiedy byłem mały zabił ich Voldemort, ale ja zdołałem przeżyć. Ciebie zamknęli w Azkabanie, a potem zabiła cię Bellatrix! Przybywamy po to, by pomóc ci przeżyć!

Wreszcie skończył. Oparł dłonie na kolanach i zaczął głęboko i szybko oddychać. Czuł się jak po maratońskim biegu. Miał zaczerwienioną twarz od nadmiaru emocji, a kłykcie pobielałe od ściskania. Kątem oka zerknął na Hermionę stojącą z tyłu. Miała przyciśniętą dłoń do ust i ze strachem wpatrywała się w wręcz rozwścieczoną postać Syriusza.

Black przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- No i? Zamierzasz mi coś odpowiedzieć?

\- Przecież przed chwilą wszystko ci powiedziałem. – Zszokowany Harry otworzył szerzej oczy.

\- To dziwne, bo jakoś nic nie słyszałem. Nie mam ochoty nawet z wami rozmawiać. Jesteście porąbani i nie podobacie mi się. Idźcie stąd lepiej, nim się wkurzę i walnę w was zaklęciem.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął się oddalać.

\- Umrzesz! Bellatriks Lestrange cię zabije! James też umrze! Voldemort prawie wszystkich pozabija! – Harry darł się na cały korytarz i mimo wielu przechodzących uczniów i bibliotekarki siedzącej przy swoim biurku, nikt nawet nie raczył na niego zerknąć. Dopiero kiedy w akcie desperacji wykrzyknął: „Cholera!", przyciągnął ku sobie wiele nieprzychylnych spojrzeń.

\- Nic nie rozumiem, Hermiono – westchnął przeciągle. – Dlaczego Syriusz mnie tak perfidnie zignorował?

Granger zaciekle milczała, wpatrując się w coś przed sobą. Wreszcie uniosła wzrok, a wyraz jej twarzy przedstawiał zrozumienie, co jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło Harry'ego.

\- Och, to banalne. Każde słowo dotyczące przyszłości choćby w minimalnym stopniu, staje się głuche. Żadna z aktualnie żyjących osób nie jest w stanie przyswoić prawdy. Wydaje mi się, że zaklęcie zostało skonstruowane właśnie tak, abyśmy nie mogli zmienić biegu wydarzeń. Ależ to sprytne i niesamowicie fascynujące!

\- W takim razie jak mamy uratować Syriusza, skoro on nawet nie wie, co do niego mówimy?

Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko, zanim odpowiedziała.

\- Mam wrażenie, że nie chodzi o pomoc Syriuszowi.

\- To komu? Może moim rodzicom? – zapytał Harry, znów odzyskując nadzieję.

\- Może… - Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło, usilnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Jak wpadłeś tutaj pierwszy raz, to gdzie dokładnie wylądowałeś?

\- Chyba przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, a co?

\- Nie, nic, tak sobie myślę na głos. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Myślisz, że chodzi o kogoś kompletnie innego? Nie o Syriusza ani Lily i Jamesa? Może o Remusa, choć to strasznie naciągane, bo widziałem go tylko raz…

\- Jest sposób, by się tego dowiedzieć, Harry. Posłuchaj, ty pójdziesz do swoich rodziców i zaczniesz opowiadać im o przyszłości. Spokojnie – dodała, widząc, że Harry próbuje się wtrącić - jeżeli to nie o nich była mowa na tej karteczce, nic strasznego się nie stanie. Ten, kto wymyślił to zaklęcie, był prawdziwym geniuszem…

\- A co z tobą?

Harry dopiero parę sekund później uświadomił sobie, że Hermiona w swoim planie nie zawarła siebie.

\- A ja muszę się rozejrzeć.

\- Odkryłaś coś nowego?

\- Może – powtórzyła. – Idź na błonia. Spotkamy się przy głównym wejściu za piętnaście minut.

Nim Harry zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zaprotestować, Hermiona zniknęła już za korytarzem. Z westchnieniem odwrócił się na pięcie i udał w stronę wyjścia na zewnątrz. Nie mógł się doczekać. Czekała go rozmowa z rodzicami! I to nie taka, którą układał sobie w głowie odkąd pamiętał, ale prawdziwa! Miał przeogromną nadzieję, że chodziło właśnie o uratowanie Lily i Jamesa. Gdyby tak było, mógłby ich zapytać o dosłownie wszystko i nareszcie poznałby odpowiedzi na pytania nurtujące go od naprawdę wielu, wielu lat! Bezmyślnie przyspieszył kroku, by wkrótce stanąć tuż przed rodzicami.

Lily i James nadal siedzieli oparci pod drzewem. Rozmawiali o czymś poważnym, co Harry zdołał wywnioskować z wyrazu ich twarzy. Poza tym kiedy tylko podszedł, raptownie zamilkli. James zmarszczył czoło, ale Lily uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

\- Jestem Harry – przywitał się, kompletnie ignorując plan Hermiony. Skoro po raz pierwszy w życiu mógł z nimi realnie porozmawiać, nie chciał kłamać. No dobrze, kiedy znalazł się tu ostatnim razem, przez moment zamienił parę słów z Lily, lecz wówczas trwał w zbyt wielkim szoku. W końcu co się dziwić, skoro niespodziewanie staje się twarzą w twarz z młodszymi wersjami nieżyjących rodziców? Nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie ani grama uczuć, po prostu był zbyt zagubiony. Może wtedy nie dał nic po sobie poznać, ale niesamowicie się przestraszył.

Całkiem odwrotnie niż teraz.

Emocje zdały się wziąć nad nim górę. Harry ze szklącymi się oczami wpatrywał się w rodziców. Miał milion myśli na sekundę i nie potrafił złapać oddechu. Dopiero kiedy dokładnie ich lustrował, próbując wyłapać każdy, choćby najmniejszy, szczegół ich wyglądu czy zachowania, uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo za nimi tęskni. Mimo iż tak naprawdę nie znał ani Lily, ani Jamesa, a słyszał o nich jedynie z opowieści. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co robić. Próbować się zaprzyjaźnić? Wyznać im całą prawdę i jednocześnie mieć nadzieję, że to ich powinien uratować przed nazbyt wczesną śmiercią? Harry wbrew wszystkiemu czuł się bezpieczny w ich towarzystwie. Dopiero potem przyszła czas na radość pomieszaną z goryczą, przecież Lily i James nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy z szansy porozmawiania z własnym synem…

\- Cześć – odparła miło Evans. – Pomóc ci w czymś?

\- Nie. Czemu? – Głos miał trochę zachrypnięty, więc odchrząknął.

Zaskoczyła Harry'ego tym pytaniem. Czy naprawdę wyglądał, jakby potrzebował pomocy? Szybko przeczesał włosy na głowie i z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że James zrobił to samo.

\- No wiesz, młody, jesteśmy prefektami naczelnymi – odparł Potter i na potwierdzenie własnych słów pokazał odznakę przypiętą do szaty.

Harry wiedział, że Dumbledore mianował Jamesa prefektem, ale widzieć a słyszeć to zasadnicza różnica. Wpatrywał się więc z niedowierzaniem w przypinkę.

Przez chwilę milczał, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Poza tym zaczynało mu się robić słabo, jakby z oddali słyszał głośne łopotanie serca. Harry miał wrażenie, że próbowało jakimś cudem wyrwać się z jego piersi.

\- Jestem waszym synem – oznajmił niespodziewanie, orientując się, że wstrzymywał powietrze.

Lily przekręciła głowę i Harry przez moment poczuł wielką nadzieję. Chciał, aby zrozumieli jego słowa. Wtedy jednoznacznie byłoby wiadome, że musiał uratować właśnie ich, co w tej chwili stanowiło jego największe marzenie.

\- Słucham?

\- Jestem Harry Potter, wasz syn.

Gdy odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza, znów dodał:

\- W przyszłości zabije was Voldemort. Stanie się to za jakieś parę lat, kiedy już zostaniecie małżeństwem. Dołączycie do Zakonu Feniksa i będziecie walczyć… do samego końca. Wasza miłość mnie uratuje i przeżyję, dlatego mam nadzieję, że i moja pozwoli mi się odwdzięczyć.

Harry zaczął gestykulować, ale Lily i James zdawali się tego nie dostrzegać. Najwyraźniej kiedy mówił im cokolwiek o przyszłości, nie tylko go nie słyszeli, ale również nie widzieli. Tak jakby zatrzymali się na jego poprzednich słowach i reszty nie potrafili w ogóle przyswoić. Faktycznie, ten kto wymyślił to zaklęcie, był prawdziwym geniuszem, Harry w myślach potwierdził słowa Hermiony. Jednocześnie robiło mu się smutno. Ewidentnie nie chodziło o ratunek Potterów, co potwierdziły dalsze słowa jego ojca.

\- No więc? – popędził go James. – Sorry, młody, ale nie mamy na to czasu. Nie widzisz, że jesteśmy zajęci?

\- James!

Lily spojrzała spod byka na Pottera, jednocześnie dając mu sójkę w bok.

\- Nie przejmuj się… Harry, tak? Czasami wracają do niego stare nawyki.

\- Jasne, rozumiem.

Przez chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się nad dalszymi pytaniami. Skoro nie mógł wspominać o przyszłości, musiał pozostać w teraźniejszości albo cofnąć się do przeszłości. Tylko czy Lily i James udzieliliby kompletnie obcej osobie odpowiedzi na typowo osobiste pytania? Harry musiał też pamiętać, że w tle ich życia toczyła się wojna. Nie ufali komu popadnie, a każda niedyskretność mogłaby wywołać u nich podejrzliwość, z którą Harry raczej nie chciałby mieć do czynienia.

Nie było wyjścia, musiał wrócić do pierwotnego planu. Tylko jak kłamać, jednocześnie chcąc poznać prawdę?

\- Jestem z Durmstrangu, ale wraz z siostrą zamierzamy się przenieść tu, do Hogwartu. Pomyślałem, że porozmawiam z kimś, kto może udzielić mi odpowiedzi na niektóre pytania.

Mimo że Harry był pochłonięty myślami, zauważył czujne i dyskretne spojrzenie wymieniane pomiędzy Lily a Jamesem.

\- Postaramy się pomóc, Harry. Prawda, James?

\- Tak, tak. Pytaj śmiało… i szybko.

Lily znów spiorunowała swojego chłopaka wzrokiem, na co ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Przejechał także ręką po czarnych włosach i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Spojrzenie Lily niemal od razu złagodniało, a Harry zacisnął wargi, czując, jak uśmiech stara się wstąpić na jego usta mimo przygnębiającego nastroju. Urok Jamesa Pottera niewątpliwie działał na jego mamę. Nadal był niesamowicie ciekawy powodu i tego, jak się zeszli. Tylko jak o to zapytać i nie wzbudzić podejrzeń?

Harry musiał szybko wymyślić temat zastępczy, który równocześnie pozwoli mu dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o przeszłości oraz odsunąć zainteresowanie Lily i Jamesa od swojej postaci na dalszy tor. Zmarszczył czoło, uświadamiając sobie niektóre fakty i próbując zebrać je w całość.

\- Czy Hogwart jest bezpiecznym miejscem?

W głębi duszy pogratulował sobie dobrego wyboru pytania, na które, oczywiście, znał odpowiedź.

Lily już otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale wtrącił się James. Z mocą patrzył wprost na syna i pełnym szczerości tonem oznajmił:

\- Nie znam bezpieczniejszego miejsca na ziemi.

\- Chodzi o to, że w Anglii trwa wojna, Voldemort terroryzuje mugolaków i mugoli. Nie da rady się tutaj wejść? Przecież w Hogwarcie może mieć szpiegów, którzy pomogą mu wedrzeć się do środka. – Harry od razu przypomniał sobie sytuację pod koniec szóstego roku i Malfoya, który wpuścił do szkoły bandę śmierciożerców.

Oboje patrzyli na Harry'ego w totalnym zaskoczeniu, toteż zaczął zastanawiać się, co takiego powiedział. Miał tylko nadzieję, że przez przypadek nie zdradzi niczego niekorzystnego. Przydałaby się Hermiona ze swoim rezolutnym i błyskawicznie myślącym mózgiem.

\- On już na pewno ma szpiegów w Hogwarcie, Harry, ale myślę, że nie powinieneś się tym przejmować – zaczęła powoli i dosadnie Lily. – Voldemort boi się profesora Dumbledore'a, więc myślę, że James ma rację. Nie ma bezpieczniejszego miejsca.

\- Mamy na to jakąś pewność? Nie chcę, żeby coś stało się mojej siostrze. Tym bardziej że nie jesteśmy czarodziejami czystej krwi.

\- Dopóki Dumbledore rządzi szkołą, nie ma szans, że Voldemort i jego poplecznicy zaatakują. - James wyprostował się lekko, wyraźnie skoncentrowany i zaabsorbowany. Wpatrywał się w Harry'ego ze zmrużonymi oczami. - Jesteś jedyną osobą poza nami, Syriuszem i Remusem, która otwarcie wymawia imię Sam-Wiesz-Kogo…

Harry momentalnie zamarł, przeklinając w myślach. Jak mógł się aż tak bardzo wygłupić? W trakcie drugiej wojny z Voldemortem chociażby wspomnienie o nim wywoływało zamęt i wszechogarniającą panikę. Teraz najwyraźniej było podobnie, o ile nie gorzej, ponieważ w tych czasach rządy Czarnego Pana powoli i skutecznie sięgały apogeum.

\- Strach przed imieniem zwiększa strach przed tym, kto je nosi.

Zza pleców doszedł Harry'ego kobiecy głos, więc momentalnie się odwrócił. Odprężył się widząc Hermionę, która uśmiechnęła się smutno. Podeszła bliżej, a Harry bezwiednie złapał ją za rękę. Granger rzuciła mu spojrzenie pełne paniki, starając się wyrwać dłoń z uścisku, lecz na próżno. Harry zdecydowanie był silniejszy.

\- To moja dziewczyna, Hermiona Granger.

Lily uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, a James tylko kiwną głową. Za to Hermionę ogarnęło przerażenie. Nachyliła się do Harry'ego i szepnęła mu do ucha:

\- Co ty najlepszego wyrabiasz?! Nie taki był plan… Wszystko zepsujesz, Harry.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. Jego wzrok mówił: wytłumaczę ci później, obiecuję.

\- Bardzo mądre słowa, Hermiono. – Lily przerwała gęstniejącą ciszę. – Ty też zamierzać przenieść się do Hogwartu jak Harry?

Granger pokiwała głową.

\- Raczej tak, chociaż ciągle się nad tym zastanawiam. Myślę, że Harry wykazuje ku temu większe chęci, prawda? – Harry wywrócił oczami na widok oburzonej miny Hermiony.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Głównie przez wzgląd na jego rodziców, panie Potter – odpowiedziała ironicznie Hermiona, po czym raptownie zdała sobie sprawę ze swojego faux pas. Ze strachem popatrzyła na zaskoczone i podejrzliwe miny Lily i Jamesa.


	14. Rozdział V, part IV

**A/N: Dodaję wcześniej niż planowałam, ale to chyba nie tak źle, nie? :P Dziękuję za komentarze i miłe słowa! Zapraszam na kolejną część!**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 5, PART IV**

\- Skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam? Czemu zwracasz się do mnie na per pan? Kim wy, u licha, jesteście?

James podniósł się na nogi, groźnie mierząc wzrokiem nieznaną dwójkę. Odkąd tylko Harry, o ile w ogóle się tak nazywał, pojawił się na horyzoncie, od razu przeczuwał, że chłopak coś ukrywa i perfidnie łże. Teraz nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości i chciał jak najprędzej poznać prawdę. Czasy, jakie ostatnio nadeszły, z pewnością nie były przyjemne. Nie mógł nikomu wierzyć, powinien stawać się czujny na widok każdego nowoprzybyłego gościa. Kiedy James tylko na kogoś patrzył, od razu widział w tym kimś wroga i szpicla. Lily często naśmiewała się z jego uprzedzenia, ale tym razem intuicja go nie zawiodła. James Potter wyciągnął różdżkę, mierząc prosto w Harry'ego, swojego syna.

\- Panie Potter, proszę się uspokoić! Zaszła tutaj przeogromna pomyłka, której nie można wytłumaczyć na żaden z logicznych sposobów. Niech mi pan uwierzy, ponieważ nieraz próbowałam.

Hermiona starała się jeszcze jak mogła uspokoić powstałą przez nią sytuację. Stanęła tuż przed końcem różdżki Jamesa, lecz Harry natychmiast zasłonił ją swoim ciałem. Lily również podniosła się na nogi, nieświadomie przygryzając wargę. Nie ufała tym dzieciakom, ale coś w oczach tego chłopaka nie pozwalało przejść obojętnie obok.

\- Nie chcemy kłopotów, dlatego proszę, schowaj różdżkę. Nie mamy złych zamiarów – tłumaczył spokojnym tonem Harry, co w trakcie kursów aurorskich zdołał opanować do perfekcji. – Chciałem zadać tylko kilka zupełnie nieznaczących pytań.

Różdżka Jamesa została wycelowana prosto w głowę Harry'ego.

\- Mówcie, kim jesteście!

\- James! – warknęła Lily, podchodząc do swojego chłopaka. – To tylko dzieci, daj im spokój. Pozwól się wytłumaczyć. Sama jestem ciekawa kilku rzeczy, o które chciałabym ich zapytać. Poza tym jeżeli zaraz nie przestaniesz, przyciągniemy tylko niepotrzebnych gapiów, a tego nie chcesz, prawda?

Potter kątem oka zerknął na Lily, by wreszcie westchnąć. Cofnął się o dwa kroki, opuszczając różdżkę. Niemniej, nadal groźnym wzrokiem mierzył dwójkę rudowłosych, obcych dzieciaków.

\- Tłumaczcie się jak na spowiedzi. Jak tylko rozpoznam, że kłamiecie, to…

\- To co? Zamienisz nas w żaby?

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i wywrócił oczami. Wiedział, że jego tata był buńczuczny i w gorącej wodzie kąpany – w końcu po kimś musiał odziedziczyć te cechy.

Coraz mniej podobała mu się ta sytuacja. Nie mógł przecież niczego wytłumaczyć ani Lily, ani Jamesowi, mimo że aż tak bardzo pragnął. Zaklęcie po prostu nie pozwoliłoby im zrozumieć słów Harry'ego. Musieli więc z Hermioną jak najskuteczniej odwrócić uwagę i skierować ich myśli na inne tory. Tylko jak?

\- Tak naprawdę wcale nie chcemy się tutaj przenosić – rozpoczęła Hermiona, ściskając Harry'ego za ramię. – Musieliśmy wymyślić tę bajeczkę dla pewnych względów, których nie możemy zdradzić. Przyszliśmy tutaj tylko w jednym celu: musieliśmy jak najprędzej porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledorem.

\- Po co?

\- Bez urazy, panie Potter, ale to nie pańska sprawa.

James już otwierał buzię zdenerwowany i wyraźnie niepocieszony zasłyszaną odpowiedzią, ale przerwała mu Lily.

\- Jesteś od nas młodsza tylko o parę lat, dlaczego więc ciągle zwracasz się do nas formalnie?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To nie jest najważniejsze.

\- A co według ciebie jest?

\- Bezpieczeństwo i pokonanie Voldemorta, ale nie mnie o tym opowiadać. Harry, musimy już iść. Profesor Dumbledore nas oczekuje.

Harry otworzył szerzej oczy, ale dostrzegając wymowny wzrok Granger, natychmiast przytaknął.

\- Naprawdę miło było mi was poznać, pani i panie Potter. I tak tego nie przyswoją – dopowiedziała półgębkiem, zerkając na Harry'ego. Ruszyli w stronę jednego z wejść do zamku. Po chwili zniknęli Lily i Jamesowi z oczu. Potter przez moment chciał ich dogonić, dowiedzieć się czegoś jeszcze, ale jego dziewczyna skutecznie go powstrzymała.

\- Niech idą. Najwyraźniej mieli ku temu ważny powód.

\- Ku czemu? Żeby nas zdenerwować?

Lily westchnęła głośno, ponownie siadając na kocu.

\- Zamierzasz do mnie dołączyć – poklepała miejsce obok siebie – czy nadal będziesz patrzył na wszystko bazyliszkowym wzrokiem?

\- No już dobrze, dobrze – skapitulował. – Nie ufam im. Szczególnie chłopakowi. Mam wrażenie, że coś przed nami ukrywał.

\- Każdy coś ukrywa, James. Z tą różnicą, że jedni złe rzeczy, a inni dobre.

\- A co myślisz o nich?

\- Nie wiem, ale też nie spodziewaj się, że kompletnie obce osoby będą skłonne powierzyć ci swoje największe sekrety.

\- Cóż, z moim urokiem osobistym bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby wszystko wyśpiewali – uśmiechnął się Potter, a w odpowiedzi Lily lekko trzepnęła go w ramię. – Może masz rację. Niech idą i robią swoje… Pomimo tego, jak bardzo im nie ufam i jak bardzo wydali się dziwaczni, powiedzieli dzisiaj coś bardzo interesującego.

\- Co takiego?

\- Nazwali nas państwem Potter…

Lily wywróciła oczami w sposób zadziwiająco podobny co Harry. Nikt jednak nie zdołał tego dostrzec. Tak samo, jak innych podobieństw w zachowaniu pomiędzy nieznajomym chłopakiem a Lily i Jamesem.

W tym samym czasie Harry i Hermiona przemierzali korytarze Hogwartu, by wreszcie znaleźć się tuż przy ruchomych schodach. Dziewczyna zatrzymała Harry'ego, ciągnąc go lekko za rękaw bluzy. Schowali się w cieniu padającym na ścianę.

\- Harry, tak bardzo cię przepraszam – zaczęła przyciszonym głosem. – Jak zobaczyłam twoich rodziców, spanikowałam. Na pewno chciałeś zadać im jeszcze mnóstwo pytań…

\- Nic się nie stało, Hermiono. Wrócę tu i wtedy się czegoś dowiem.

\- Przykro mi.

\- I tak nie wiedziałem, o co ich zapytać – westchnął. – Choć zakładałem, że wrócę do przeszłości, jakoś nie pomyślałem o ułożeniu pytań do rodziców. Bardziej byłem przejęty zobaczeniem ich. W sumie dobrze, że przyszłaś, bo atmosfera powoli zaczynała gęstnieć. Patrzyli na mnie jak na głupka.

\- Gdyby tylko wiedzieli…

\- Że rozmawiają z własnym synem, który dodatkowo jest starszy od nich o jakieś dziesięć lat? – zironizował Harry, krzyżując ręce i opierając się o ścianę. – Tak, myślę, że wtedy byliby zadowoleni.

\- Próbuję cię pocieszyć, Harry.

Hermiona popatrzyła na Pottera z wyrzutem.

\- Wiem, przepraszam. Po prostu dziwnie się czuję. No i dalej nie rozumiem, jakim cudem mama zgodziła się spotykać z tatą. Po tym co widziałem ostatnio, jak potraktował tego chłopca… Musiał się naprawdę zmienić.

\- Syriusz kiedyś mówił, że James Potter stał się kompletnie inną osobą na początku siódmego roku. Ciekawe dlaczego? – zastanowiła się na głos Hermiona, a Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Cóż, następnym razem, kiedy tu wyląduję, dokładnie wszystko przemyślę i przygotuję całą listę pytań – mówiąc to, uśmiechnął się do swojej dziewczyny, która niemal natychmiast odwzajemniła gest. Hermiona czuła się niezręcznie. Poza tym było jej strasznie przykro i głupio, że zachowała się tak nierozważnie. Powinna była bardziej trzymać się planu. A propos planu…

\- Po pierwsze, chciałeś powiedzieć: wrócimy. Nie pozwolę ci wędrować w czasie samemu. To niebezpieczne.

\- Tak, tak – skwitował, przeczesując włosy.

\- A po drugie, dlaczego powiedziałeś Lily i Jamesowi, że jestem twoją dziewczyną, a nie siostrą, jak zakładał plan?

Harry odchrząknął, rumieniąc się nieznacznie. Nie umknęło to uwadze Hermiony.

\- Może to głupie, ale chciałem, żeby rodzice choć w minimalnym stopniu wiedzieli, z kim się spotykam.

\- Ale, Harry, oni tego nie…

\- Zapamiętają, wiem. Mimo wszystko czuję się lżej, że cię im przedstawiłem – uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

\- To miłe. – Hermiona podeszła do Harry'ego i najzwyczajniej w świecie się w niego wtuliła. Nosem dotknęła wgłębienia w szyi. Zapach jego perfum lekko drażnił jej zmysły. Cofnęła się o krok, nadal uważnie wpatrując się w twarz Harry'ego.

\- Nie jesteś zła, że umyślnie zmieniłem plan?

\- Może trochę. – Wzruszyła ramionami. Przez chwilę milczała, usilnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć, Harry. O czymś bardzo ważnym.

\- Co się stało?

Harry spojrzał na dziewczynę ze zmarszczonym czołem.

\- Chyba wiem, o kogo chodzi w tej całej tajemnicy z karteczką… - Kiedy Harry się nie odezwał, westchnęła: - O Regulusa Blacka.

\- Że co? To niemożliwe… - szybko zaprzeczył. – Przecież ja go nawet nie znam. Dlaczego akurat na mnie wypadło? Równie dobrze to mógł być... khm…

\- No kto?

\- Choćby Stworek!

Hermiona patrzyła na Harry'ego spod uniesionych brwi. Opuścił głowę.

\- Nawet sam w to nie wierzysz, Harry.

\- To niemożliwe – powtórzył. – Jakie dokładnie mam zadanie?

\- Tego nie wiem.

\- W takim razie skąd masz pewność, że chodzi właśnie o Regulusa Blacka?

\- To akurat proste – zaczęła szybko wyjaśniać. – Przede wszystkim trafiłeś do jego wspomnień. Syriusz też się w nich przewijał, bo byli braćmi i w dzieciństwie to właśnie z Syriuszem Regulus czuł się najbardziej związany.

\- Przecież się pokłócili. – Harry przypomniał sobie ostatnie spotkanie Blacków w Zakazanym Lesie. – Coś musiało spowodować ucieczkę Syriusza z domu.

\- Może i tak, ale każdy się kłóci. Wydaje mi się, że te wspomnienia miały raczej pokazać dobrą stronę Regulusa. No wiesz, żeby potencjalna osoba oglądająca jego przeszłość, mogła sobie wyrobić o nim odpowiednie zdanie.

\- Wszystko świetnie, Hermiono, ale po co miałbym wyrabiać sobie o nim zdanie? Wiem, kim był.

\- Nieprawda. Wiedziałeś tylko, jak umarł i jak żył przed śmiercią. Że służył Voldemortowi i się mu sprzeciwił. Tak właściwie nie miałeś pojęcia, w zasadzie to nikt nie miał, że za jego obsesją kryło się coś głębszego.

\- Niby co?

\- Harry – jęknęła Hermiona – rusz czasem głową! Przede wszystkim więzi z rodziną, a raczej ich brak… Regulus ewidentnie czuł się zmuszony, głównie przez zastraszanie, do popierania ideologii rodziców. Jako dziecko starał się jeszcze z tym walczyć, poza tym miał wtedy Syriusza po swojej stronie. Ale potem? Zadając się ze Ślizgonami, powoli zaczął myśleć jak oni.

\- Wszystko świetnie, Hermiono, ale to nadal nie wyjaśnia naszej roli w tej całej tajemnicy.

Granger wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Może i nie, ale przynajmniej mamy jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Teraz tylko wystarczy wykombinować, co takiego musimy zrobić i jaki to będzie miało związek z Regulusem.

\- Czekaj, czekaj. Nadal nie opowiedziałaś mi, skąd masz stuprocentową pewność, że to on… Wspomnienia niczego nie wyjaśniają. Nadal sądzę, że równie dobrze może chodzić o Stworka.

Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się przekonać do własnych racji. Oczywiście, zdawał sobie sprawę z wad tego wytłumaczenia, lecz nadal miał nadzieję, że chodzi o Syriusza lub o jego rodziców. Argumenty Hermiony za to zdawały się przybierać na sile, co Harry'emu nie za bardzo przypadło do gustu.

\- W pierwszej podróży do przeszłości wylądowałeś pod wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, Harry. Wydaje mi się, że to idealny dowód. A teraz przecież spotkaliśmy go na błoniach. Najwyraźniej zaklęcie doprowadzało nas zawsze do niego.

\- To o niczym jeszcze nie świadczy.

\- Ale ty jesteś uparty! – westchnęła, po czym uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – Też tak myślałam, dlatego właśnie cię zostawiłam. Musiałam się upewnić, nim bym ci o tym powiedziała.

\- Czyli jak ja rozmawiałem z rodzicami, ty…

\- Zaczaiłam się w lochach przed Kamienną Ścianą.

\- Hermiono! Zadziwiasz mnie! - Harry wpatrywał się w dziewczynę z niedowierzaniem, na co ta zarumieniła się lekko. Nie spodziewał się, że zawsze stateczna i raczej nieszukająca kłopotów dziewczyna była w stanie pójść prosto do jaskini węży - i to dosłownie. – I co? Dowiedziałaś się czegoś?

\- Ekhm… No więc jak tylko Regulus przyszedł do lochów i mnie zobaczył, powiedziałam mu, że niebawem umrze. Nawet podałam mu dokładną datę.

\- I?

\- I kazał mi się puknąć w głowę i spadać, kimkolwiek bym nie była.

\- Naprawdę tak powiedział?

\- No – przeciągnęła słowo – niezupełnie. Użył bardziej obraźliwych epitetów, które wstyd mi nawet powtórzyć…

Harry niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy.

\- Co powiedział? – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nikt nie będzie cię obrażał!

\- Daj temu spokój, Harry. Najważniejsze, że mamy pewność, że chodzi właśnie o niego. Nie zareagował tak jak inni, słyszał moje słowa i, co najważniejsze, odpowiedział mi. To znaczy, że również je przyswoił. A czy przypadkiem zaklęcie nie miało na to nie pozwalać? Na zmianę jakiegokolwiek czynnika z przeszłości? Myślę, że poznanie daty własnej śmierci, jest właśnie tym czynnikiem…

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie powinien się tak zachowywać. I jak niby mam mu teraz pomóc, uratować, czy Merlin wie co? Skoro wiem, a właściwie nie wiem – bąknął zniesmaczony – co powiedział. Obraził cię.

Harry powiedział to z takim wyrzutem, że Hermionę ogarnęło wzruszenie do tego stopnia, by do niego podejść i musnąć jego usta własnymi. Niefart chciał, by akurat wtedy ktoś zszedł ze schodów.

Syriusz stanął jak wryty, szeroko otwartymi oczami patrząc to raz na Hermionę, to raz na Harry'ego.

\- Naprawdę jesteście chorzy – powtórzył zniesmaczony kwestię ze spotkania w bibliotece. – Brat z siostrą! Obrzydlistwo!

Hermiona odkręciła się na pięcie, rumieniąc się, a Harry tylko odchrząknął.

\- Nie zbliżajcie się więcej do mnie. I najlepiej będzie, jeżeli się tu nie przeniesiecie. Hogwart to nie miejsce dla takich jak wy.

Odszedł szybkim krokiem. Hermiona i Harry już więcej się nie odezwali, zaskoczeni ostatnimi słowami Syriusza. Nie spodziewali się po nim takiej surowości. Harry wyciągnął więc z kieszeni różdżkę, której koniec po chwili przytknął do karteczki. Z mętlikiem w głowie wylądowali w salonie w Dolinie Godryka.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej Syriusz będzie miał co wspominać – wyszeptał wreszcie Harry, powodując nerwowy chichot u dziewczyny.

Hermiona zaczęła odczarowywać najpierw siebie.

\- Myślę, że Syriusz w przyszłości będzie miał więcej zmartwień na głowie niż obraz całującego się rodzeństwa.

Po tych słowach, nie wiedzieć czemu, popatrzyli po sobie i wybuchli głośnym śmiechem pełnym ulgi.

Kiedy Hermiona zdjęła również zaklęcie transmutujące z Harry'ego, pożegnała się i za pomocą kominka przeniosła prosto do siebie. Następnego dnia musiała pozałatwiać wiele spraw związanych ze wznowieniem działalności stowarzyszenia. Oznajmiła jednak, że wpadnie tu albo do Kwatery Głównej jakoś pod wieczór lub w południe, by przedyskutować do tej pory zdobyte informacje. Teraz jednak kazała Harry'emu kłaść się spać i choć przez chwilę nie myśleć o podróżach w czasie, wspomnieniach i magicznych karteczkach.

Tak też uczynił i pół godziny później głośno chrapał w poduszkę.


	15. Rozdział V, part V

**A/N:** Z okazji bez okazji wklejam kolejny part rozdziału piątego. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba! W ogóle dziękuję bardzo za tak miłe komentarze, to wiele dla mnie znaczy. :)

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 5, PART V**

Biła się z myślami pół dnia, zastanawiając się nad poczynaniami Harry'ego. Nie wierzyła, że mógł potraktować ją w tak perfidny i niekulturalny sposób. Zignorował ją, do czego kobieta ostatnimi czasy kompletnie nie była przyzwyczajona. Odkąd została gwiazdą quidditcha, nie trafiła się sytuacja, żeby ktoś nie spełnił jej prośby czy życzenia. Poza tym łudziła nadzieję, że po ukazaniu się artykułu w Proroku Codziennym Harry w jakikolwiek sposób da o sobie znać. Liczyła, że kiedy zobaczy ich razem na zdjęciu z romantyczną scenerią, jego uczucia w stosunku do niej znów się ujawnią. Tymczasem czuła się kompletnie nieważna.

Ginny się to nie podobało i poddenerwowana od parunastu minut chodziła w kółko, kątem oka zerkając na kominek. W kuchni oprócz niej krzątała się Molly, przygotowując kolację, na którą zaprosiła Rona z Mariettą.

\- Co się dzieje, Ginny? – spytała Molly, przyglądając się ze zmartwieniem córce. Różdżkę miała wysoko uniesioną, co chwila rzucała zaklęcia na poszczególne naczynia i przyrządy kuchenne. Nóż samoistnie pokroił marchewki i cebule, po czym tacka z pokrojonymi w talarki warzywami uniosła się w powietrzu i zrzuciła zawartość do garnka z gotującą się wodą. Następnie zaczarowana drewniana łyżka zaczęła mieszać wywar. Tarka obok również pracowała, a Molly kolejnym machnięciem różdżki wsypała krztynę przypraw do sałatki. Wszystkie czynności miała wypracowane do perfekcji, czym często zadziwiała domowników patrzących na matkę czy żonę z podziwem.

\- Nic.

\- Przecież widzę. Masz niedługo jakiś ważny mecz? Martwisz się?

\- Nie, mamo.

Molly westchnęła. Od kiedy Ginny postawiła na karierę, zrywając z Harrym i ograniczając kontakt z rodziną, nie potrafiła się z nią dogadać.

\- Mogłabyś wyjść z kuchni, dopóki cię z powrotem nie zawołam?

\- Słucham? Jak ty się do mnie zwracasz, młoda panno? – Molly z oburzeniem założyła ręce pod boki.

\- To ważne, mamo. Chciałabym z kimś zamienić słówko.

Pani Weasley głośno westchnęła, odczarowała akcesoria kuchenne, zmniejszyła ogień przy kuchence i wyszła. Ginny szybko kucnęła przed kominkiem, nabierając wcześniej garstkę Proszku Fiuu i wrzucając go w płomienie.

\- Harry Potter, Dolina Godryka – powiedziała i włożyła głowę w zielone płomienie. Już dawno nie używała kominków do komunikowania się, więc ciepło okalające jej twarz, lekko ją zaskoczyło.

W pokoju panowała ciemność, ale po parokrotnym pomruganiu jej oczy zdołały się do niej przyzwyczaić. Przynajmniej dostrzegała kontury.

\- Harry! – krzyknęła, a jej głos odbił się od ścian. W ciemnym salonie panowała głucha cisza. Nie dosłyszała też żadnych odgłosów z piętra, kuchni czy łazienki, więc Harry'ego ewidentnie nie było w domu.

Wynurzyła głowę, by po chwili znów rzucić proszkiem i tym razem połączyć się z kominkiem Hermiony. Za wszelką cenę pragnęła odnaleźć Harry'ego i zamienić z nim słówko. Nie liczyła się z faktem, że mogłaby mu i Hermionie w czymś przeszkodzić. Nawet w tak prozaicznej czynności, jakim było jedzenie kolacji czy rozmowa.

\- Harry!

Ginny wpatrywała się w stół naprzeciwko. W jadalni, czyli w miejscu, gdzie Hermiona miała kominek, również nie było żywej duszy. Gdzie oni się, na Merlina, podziali? Musiała przecież pilnie spotkać się z Harrym!

Zawiedziona i jeszcze bardziej rozgoryczona wyjęła głowę z kominka i wyszła z kuchni prosto do salonu.

\- Możesz już iść, mamo – zwróciła się do Molly, a sama usiadła na kanapie.

Pani Weasley pokręciła głową na samolubne zachowanie córki. Domyślała się, z kim chciała aż tak bardzo porozmawiać, i nie podobała jej się ta uporczywość Ginny. Kiedyś jej córeczka bez słów stałaby z nią w kuchni i pomagała szykować kolację dla ojca i braci, a teraz? Nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że matka może potrzebować pomocy. Wolała użalać się nad sobą i własnym życiem, oczekując, że każdy, kiedy tylko poprosi, od razu ją wesprze. Molly nie tak ją wychowywała… W głębi duszy miała nadzieję, że Ginny sama zrozumie swoje postępowanie i się poprawi.

Godzinę później w Norze słychać było głośne rozmowy i śmiechy. Poza Ronem i Mariettą w odwiedziny do rodziców przyszedł także George z Angeliną i małym Fredem. Byli już po kolacji, więc rozsiedli się w salonie, popijając kawę lub herbatę i zagryzając je ciastem. Artur po jedzeniu od razu poszedł do pokoju się położyć, tłumacząc się złym samopoczuciem. Molly ze zrezygnowaniem i troską odprowadziła męża wzrokiem, by chwilę później zająć się małym Freddym raczkującym po dywanie. Marietta uważnie przypatrywała się malcowi, co nie uszło uwadze wnikliwej teściowej. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, wiedząc, że jeszcze trochę i Marie zacznie się starać o dziecko. Zerknęła na Rona, aby zobaczyć, czy jest choć nieco zorientowany w uczuciach swojej żony, ale ten obżerał się w najlepsze kruchymi ciasteczkami.

\- Wiecie może, co ostatnio dzieje się z Harrym? – zaczął Ron, a Molly nie omieszkała spostrzec, że Ginny lekko wyprostowała się, stając się dziwnie zainteresowaną. – Nie widziałem go od czasu wypadku, w pracy też go dzisiaj nie było. Pytałem się Dariusa, ale powiedział, że Harry wziął dwudniowy urlop. Dziwne, nie?

\- Harry zawsze bierze wolne w rocznicę śmierci rodziców, Ron.

\- No dobrze, Marie, ale miał na to cały weekend. Czemu wziął jeszcze te dwa dni? Może jest chory? Rozmawiał z nim ktoś ostatnio?

\- Spotkałam się z Harrym w sobotę i wydawał się być zdrowy – wtrąciła się Ginny, przyciągając na siebie zaciekawione spojrzenia. – Strasznie się spieszył.

Marietta zmarszczyła czoło. Bardzo nie podobało jej się, że Ginny na siłę próbuje odzyskać Harry'ego.

\- Wiesz gdzie się spieszył?

\- Musiał się koniecznie spotkać z Hermioną – mruknęła Ginny po chwili zastanowienia, a Marie na te słowa zadrgały kąciki ust. Miała nadzieję, że Harry nie okaże się aż takim głupkiem, jak w przeszłości, i nie zaufa Ginny.

\- To wszystko jasne. Mój kumpel postanowił zrobić sobie krótkie wakacje – zachichotał Ron i zaczął pochłaniać kolejne ciastko. – Ale że Hermiona się na to zgodziła mimo pracy? Oho, musiał użyć naprawdę silnych argumentów.

\- Albo wciąż używa – dołączył się George i obaj bracia zaśmiali się głośno.

\- Dajcie spokój! – burknęła Ginny. – Chciałam dzisiaj odwiedzić Harry'ego, ale nie było go w domu…

\- Jest pewnie u Hermiony.

George wzruszył ramionami.

\- U Hermiony też go nie było.

\- E tam, Ginny. Jest milion innych miejsc, do których mógłby pójść. Harry nie jest już dzieckiem i da sobie radę.

Kobieta od razu zamilkła i założywszy ręce na ramiona, oparła się zła na kanapie. Freddy zaczął coś gaworzyć, przykuwając uwagę obecnych. Rozmowa rozpoczęła się na powrót, lecz tym razem dotyczyła malca. Molly wypytywała, jak Angelina sobie z nim radzi, czy nie potrzebuje pomocy w wychowaniu, czy Fred nie sprawia problemów. Marie siedziała dziwnie milcząca, a Ron i George w najlepsze żartowali.

\- Nie możecie zrozumieć, że się martwię! – wypaliła raptownie Ginny. Wstała na równe nogi i złapała się pod boki. – Muszę wiedzieć, co się dzieje z Harrym.

\- Nie jesteś najważniejsza, Ginny! Harry spotyka się z Hermioną, kiedy to wreszcie do ciebie dotrze?! – krzyknęła niespodziewanie Marietta, po czym szybko zasłoniła usta ręką. Spojrzała ze smutkiem w oczach na Molly. – Przepraszam, pani Weasley… Nie powinnam była się odzywać. To pani córka. Przepraszam.

Molly patrzyła na opuszczoną głowę Marie, po czym podeszła do niej i najzupełniej w świecie przygarnęła ją w ramiona. Marietta zagryzła wargę, starając się nie rozpłakać. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego nagle tak wybuchła, ale po prostu nie potrafiła dłużej patrzeć na egoistyczne podejście do życia Ginny i nieprzejmowanie się uczuciami innych. Szczególnie żal w tym względzie było jej Hermiony.

\- Marie, ty też jesteś dla mnie jak córka. – Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie. – I masz zupełną rację.

\- Czyli ty też uważasz, że jestem samolubna?

Molly popatrzyła na Ginny z naganą, ale zanim coś powiedziała, przerwał jej George:

\- Chyba wszyscy tak uważamy. Szczególnie w tym momencie. Będziemy już lecieć – zwrócił się do matki. – Kolacja była pyszna. Postaramy się wpadać częściej albo przynajmniej podrzucać ci Freddy'ego

Ostatnimi słowami starał się rozbawić resztę, ale atmosfera w salonie był tak gęsta, że można by ją kroić nożem.

\- Do widzenia – dodała Angelina, podnosząc Freda na ręce, po czym razem wyszli przed dom, skąd teleportowali się z głośnym trzaskiem.

\- My chyba też będziemy się zbierać, mamo.

Ron starał się uśmiechnąć do Molly, ale wyszedł mu jedynie grymas. Objął żonę w pasie. Widział, że ostatnio działo się z nią coś złego i mimo nienawiści do poważnych rozmów, przeczuwał, że tej nadchodzącej nie dało rady pominąć. Marie kiwnęła tylko głową. Była zbyt zażenowana i wzruszona jednocześnie całą zaistniałą sytuacją, by móc coś powiedzieć.

Wreszcie w salonie zostały jedynie Molly i Ginny.

\- Musimy porozmawiać. To ważne – zaczęła Molly powoli.

\- Daj spokój, mamo. Nie mam ochoty słuchać o tym, jak to bardzo egoistyczna jestem. Ani o tym, że powinnam spędzać więcej czasu z wami. Mam własne życie.

\- Masz, to prawda, ale…

\- Mamo! Nie zmienię własnego zachowania tylko dlatego, że ty i George tak uważacie! Podobam się sobie, jaka jestem, a jestem ostatnio zdecydowanie bardziej pewna siebie. To przecież zaleta! Poza tym muszę taka być ze względu na quidditcha, inaczej ani ja, ani moja drużyna nie wygralibyśmy żadnego meczu. Sam trener mówi, że trzeba wiedzieć, czego się chce, i po to sięgać. Bez względu na trudności, bez względu na tłuczki i przeciwników. Jeżeli się w siebie wierzy, jest już się wygranym.

\- Trener ma rację, ale nie dotyczy to każdego momentu w życiu. Czasami trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy się wycofać.

\- Pijesz teraz do mnie i Harry'ego? – zapytała Ginny, wzdychając głośno. – Dobrze wiesz, co do niego czuję.

\- Gdybyś go kochała, nie zostawiłabyś go, żeby polatać na miotle.

\- Żeby pracować. Ja pracuję, mamo! Zarabiam, jak każdy normalny człowiek.

Ginny coraz bardziej zaczynała denerwować ta bezsensowna rozmowa. Ona miała swoje racje, Molly swoje, przez co z pewnością się nie dogadają. Raczej pokłócą, czego Ginny nie chciała. Nienawidziła kłócić się z matką.

\- Mimo wszystko go zostawiłaś, więc nie masz prawa teraz myśleć o odbiciu go Hermionie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo byś nas tym zawstydziła, Ginny. Musisz przestać.

\- Dalej mówisz o Harrym?

\- O Harrym, pracy i twoim zachowaniu. Musisz przestać – powtórzyła Molly, podchodząc i starając się przytulić córkę. Ginny jednak zwinnie wymknęła się z jej uścisku.

\- Może ja o tym zadecyduję, co? To moje życie.

\- Znowu ty i twoje życie! – wybuchła pani Weasley, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Odkąd tu przyjechałaś słyszę tylko o tobie i twoich problemach! Mam tego dość! Nawet nie zapytałaś, co u ojca, choć widzisz, że nie czuje się zbyt dobrze.

Zaskoczenie wymalowało twarz Ginny.

\- Co u taty? – zapytała ciszej, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy z matką i zerkając na podłogę.

\- Źle.

Molly popatrzyła na córkę potępiającym spojrzeniem, po czym skierowała się w stronę kuchni. Ginny od razu pognała za matką.

\- Jak to źle? Co mu jest? Jest chory?

\- Bardzo źle i tak, jest chory. Ale przecież ciebie to w ogóle nie interesuje, więc po co pytasz? Masz przecież swoje życie.

\- Na co? – zapytała cicho Ginny. Reszta słów Molly zupełnie ją nie interesowała. Chciała tylko wiedzieć, co z ojcem.

\- Nie wiadomo – westchnęła pani Weasley. – Uzdrowiciele jeszcze nie zdiagnozowali choroby.

\- Ale to zrobią, tak? Będą wiedzieli, na co tato jest chory?

\- Nie wiem.

Ginny z przerażeniem wpatrywała się w mamę, czując w oczach napływające łzy. Molly wiedziała, że przesadziła, mówiąc o tym córce aż tak dosadnie, ale była zbyt zła, by rozsądnie myśleć. Do tej pory nikt nie wiedział o niedobrym stanie Artura. Zachowała się zgoła niesprawiedliwie, zrzucając ciężar tej wiadomości na córkę, ale nie potrafiła już utrzymać tego w tajemnicy.

\- Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? – spytała Molly.

Ginny zrobiła w tej chwili to, co uważała za najbardziej słuszne. Przywołała różdżką płaszcz i szybko wyszła z domu, teleportując się. Znalazła się na głównej ulicy w Hogsmeade, skąd ruszyła do Trzech Mioteł. Właściwie sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego tu wylądowała. Pomyślała jedynie o jakimś miejscu, gdzie spokojnie będzie mogła pomyśleć i przetrawić informacje z dzisiejszego dnia. Idąc, chuchała w ręce, ponieważ jesienny, listopadowy wiatr dawał się już nieźle we znaki.

Weszła do rozświetlonego wnętrza pubu pełnego ludzi i gwaru. Swego czasu był to jej ulubiony lokal, szczególnie do czysto towarzyskich spotkań. Tym razem jednak nie przybyła tu, żeby z kimś porozmawiać, tylko aby posiedzieć w samotności. Usiadła więc przy barze, zamawiając miód pitny, który, miała nadzieję, zdoła ją rozgrzać. Na dworze panował ziąb, to fakt, ale przenikające zimno czuła również w środku. Dreszcze na skórze były ich idealnym dowodem.

\- Ginny? Ginny Weasley?

Kobieta podniosła głowę, chcąc odpędzić nachalną osobę, zapewne kolejnego fana. Z zaskoczeniem wpatrywała się w brązowe oczy Hanny Abbott, lśniące wesołością.

\- Hanna – uśmiechnęła się Ginny. – Kompletnie zapomniałam, że tu pracujesz.

\- Nie ma się czym chwalić. Za to ty nie próżnujesz, Ginny. Quidditch?

\- Jakoś tak wyszło – zbyła ją Ginny, nie mając ochoty znów rozmawiać o pracy. Nie po dzisiejszej kłótni z mamą. – A co tam słychać u Neville'a? Już dawno go nie widziałam.

Hannie humor widocznie się pogorszył.

\- Najlepiej będzie, jeżeli sama go o to zapytasz. Zerwaliśmy.

\- Och! Przykro mi, nie wiedziałam.

\- Nie szkodzi. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Przepraszam na moment.

Hanna podeszła do klienta, uśmiechając się. Nawet coś tam zażartowała. Podała mu coś, co bardzo przypominało kremowe piwo, po czym znów stanęła tuż przed Ginny.

\- Jak się trzymasz?

Tym razem Hanna również wzruszyła ramionami, lecz zrobiła to bardziej niespokojnie. Ginny od razu wiedziała, że coś musiało pójść nie tak w ich związku, inaczej Abbott nie przejmowała by się aż tak bardzo.

\- A mogę wiedzieć, co się stało? – spytała Ginny po chwili ciszy, nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości.

\- Cóż – chrząknęła Hanna na dość niewygodne pytanie – nasz związek nie miał sensu. Znaczy, pewnie miał, ale oboje z Nevillem strasznie go zaniedbaliśmy. On był zajęty Hogwartem, ja sprawnym działaniem pubu. Postanowiliśmy wreszcie dać temu spokój i zająć się własnymi sprawami.

\- Popełniasz ogromny błąd, Hanno – wypaliła Ginny, samą siebie szokując. – Wiem to z własnego doświadczenia. Nie zostawiaj miłości kosztem pracy. To nigdy nie wychodzi na dobre.

\- Tak szczerze, to nie twoja sprawa, Ginny.

\- Wiem i masz rację, ale zapamiętaj moje słowa. A najlepiej szybko to przemyśl i napraw.

Hanna wpatrywała się w Weasley nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem. Ginny szybko dopiła miód, po czym położyła pieniądze na barze.

\- Do zobaczenia, Hanno.

I wyszła na dwór, nawet nie oczekując odpowiedzi.

W ciągu tego krótkiego czasu uświadomiła sobie błąd, który popełniła lata temu. Już dawno nie pragnęła kogoś tak bardzo jak Harry'ego i z każdą sekundą wytykała sobie własną głupotę i egoizm. Mama miała rację, była samolubna. Nie miała na względzie w ogóle uczuć innych, szczególnie Harry'ego, którego jak najszybciej powinna przeprosić za swoje dawne zachowanie. Może dzięki temu uda jej się go odzyskać?

Przynajmniej się postara. Z taką myślą teleportowała się z powrotem do Nory w celu przeproszenia Molly. Chciała też zobaczyć, jak się czuje ojciec i mu pomóc. Fakt faktem wysyłała rodzinie pieniądze, ale najwyraźniej potrzebowali większego wsparcia finansowego. Ginny musiała więc bardziej się postarać.


	16. Rozdział V, part VI

A/N: Dziękuję za komentarze i bez dalszych, zbędnych słów: zapraszam na kolejną część!

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 5, PART VI**

O trzeciej nad ranem Harry'ego obudziło głośne nawoływanie z dołu. Przecierając oczy, na które założył okulary, poczłapał najpierw w stronę schodów, a później prosto do salonu. Na wszelki wypadek wziął różdżkę. Nie do końca wiedział, co się wokół niego działo, aczkolwiek kiedy zauważył ponury wyraz twarzy Blaise'a Zabiniego, senność szybko się ulotniła. Głowa dawnego Ślizgona wystawała z zielonych płomieni.

\- Nareszcie, Potter! Ruszaj tyłek do biura, mamy sytuację awaryjną.

Blaise zniknął, a Harry zaklęciem przywołał spodnie, koszulkę i bluzę, które w mgnieniu oka na siebie narzucił. Zgarnął trochę Proszku Fiuu z miseczki na kominku, po czym wszedł w zielone płomienie, przenosząc się do własnego biura.

Z zaskoczeniem zauważył pięć par oczu przyglądających się mu w skupieniu. Darius Berrow, zastępca Harry'ego, znajdował się tuż obok. Miał bardzo poważną minę, z której Potter wywnioskował, że musiało się stać coś złego. Za Dariusem stała Sue Li wraz z Elisabeth, która co chwila przytykała rękę do ust, starając powstrzymać ziewanie. Dalej był Patrick i na końcu Blaise oparty o biurko Harry'ego z nonszalancko założonymi rękoma na piersiach.

Po wojnie, kiedy Harry zaczął uczęszczać na Kurs Aurorski, był strasznie zdziwiony obecnością Zabiniego. Nie spodziewał się, że kumpel Malfoya posunie się do tego, by zostać aurorem. Poza tym Ron skutecznie Harry'ego podjudzał, przez co przez trzyletni kurs prawie cały czas wymieniali się groźnymi spojrzeniami i pełnymi ironii gadkami. Dopiero pod koniec, gdy musieli razem chodzić na różnego rodzaju misje, ich stosunki zaczęły się nieco ocieplać. Nie rzucali już w siebie przezwiskami. A raczej nie robili tego aż tak często i bardziej brali to na żarty, co strasznie nie podobało się zwierzchnikom. Uważali oni, że takie dziecinne zachowanie nie pozwoli im razem współpracować. Niemniej, każde zadanie Harry i Blaise wykonywali bezbłędnie, zapominając o konflikcie. Potem razem pracowali w biurze, a gdy Potter został szefem, nic w ich relacji się nie zmieniło. Blaise nie traktował Harry'ego jako przełożonego, często się z niego naśmiewał i dokuczał, ale jeżeli miał jakieś ważne zadanie do wykonania, nigdy nie polemizował. Słuchał Pottera, szczególnie gdy razem wyruszali w teren. Ufał jego decyzjom i pomysłom, chociaż potrafił także wtrącić swoje trzy grosze do planu albo skrytykować Pottera, jeżeli coś mu się nie spodobało.

Harry był mu za to bardzo wdzięczny. Zabini jako jeden z niewielu nie traktował go jak bohatera wojennego i się z nim nie cackał. Bardzo to Harry'emu pomagało, szczególnie w takich przypadkach jak dziś, kiedy musiał wydać ważne rozporządzenia. W każdym razie tak myślał, ponieważ wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z widocznym wyczekiwaniem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi – westchnął Harry, opuszczając ręce. – Zabini budzi mnie w środku nocy i gada o jakiejś sytuacji awaryjnej, a wy się tylko na mnie patrzycie. Jestem więc i czekam na wyjaśnienia. Darius?

Berrow z ożywieniem zaczął opowiadać o znalezionych planach budynku, w którym najprawdopodobniej zgromadzili się ostatni Pożeracze. Była to banda pozostałych na wolności Śmierciożerców, których nie udało się złapać. Postanowili oni dalej wyznawać i propagować idee Voldemorta, zrzeszając coraz więcej osób. Pożeracze ujawnili się dopiero jakieś dwa lata temu, napadając na mugolską wioskę i wybijając połowę ludzi. Aurorom udało się zabić trzech i złapać jednego, którego potraktowali Veritaserum. Od tamtego czasu próbowali powstrzymać nową grupę szerzącą zło, ale okazało się to bardzo trudnym zdaniem, gdyż Pożeracze co chwila się przemieszczali. Nie osadzają się w jednym miejscu, co wielokrotnie okazało się naprawdę skutecznym posunięciem. Kiedy tylko Harry z oddziałem aurorów myślał, że znalazł ich kryjówkę, tak naprawdę wchodzili do pustego budynku z martwymi ciałami mugoli, których ewidentnie torturowano. Dopiero parę miesięcy temu ktoś wpadł na pomysł inwigilowania, przez co wkrótce do bandy przyłączyła się trójka dokładnie wyselekcjonowanych i przygotowanych aurorskich szpiegów.

\- Skąd wiemy, że to ich prawdziwe lokum? Może to zasadzka?

Harry spojrzał na Dariusa, ale to Blaise mu odpowiedział.

\- Bo wiemy. Mamy potwierdzone informacje od Damiena, że Pożerki – zironizował, jak to zawsze miał w zwyczaju robić – zebrali się w jednym miejscu, chcąc omówić jakieś ważne kwestie. Podobno mają plan przeprowadzenia kolejnego ataku, który tym razem ma wywołać większe zamieszanie u czarodziejów.

Nagle do biura Harry'ego wpadł Ron, cały czerwony na twarzy i niemogący złapać oddechu.

\- Torus, Damien i Hugh dostali wezwanie do przybycia i właśnie się teleportowali - mówiąc to, oparł ręce o kolana, pochylając się. – Musimy się spieszyć, nim ta banda gnojków zorientuje się, że znamy miejsce ich spotkania.

\- Racja, Ron, trzeba się ich wreszcie pozbyć – zgodziła się Elisabeth i popatrzyła na Harry'ego. – Co mamy robić?

Harry westchnął głośno, czując, jak serce zaczęło walić mu w piersi. Adrenalina buzowała, podobnie jak myśli szybko kotłujące się w głowie. W oka mgnieniu wymyślił zalążek planu zatrzymania Pożeraczy.

\- Potrzebujemy ludzi. Elisabeth, ty i Sue, musicie zebrać przynajmniej dwudziestkę osób. Nie wiemy dokładnie, ilu Pożeraczy stawi się na wezwanie, ale musimy założyć, że przynajmniej z piętnaście. Nie obejdziemy się bez dokładniejszych informacji, więc ty, Patrick, spróbujesz skontaktować się z Damienem czy z kimkolwiek z wtyczek. Powiedz, że potrzebujemy konkretnej liczby ludzi przebywających w zajętym budynku. O zakładników też zapytaj – wydawał polecenia Potter mocnym, ale spokojnym tonem. Sam siebie momentami zadziwiał, że w tak – mogłoby się wydawać – naglących sytuacjach potrafił zachować zimną krew i skupienie. Kiedyś taki nie był. Harry miał wrażenie, że zdobył tę umiejętność w trakcie szkolenia albo zaraz po objęciu stanowiska Szefa Aurorów, kiedy musiał być odpowiedzialny za kogoś innego, a nie tylko za siebie.

\- Jak mam to zrobić? Oni się już teleportowali.

\- Skontaktuj się z Philipem – wtrącił Darius, wspominając o szefie Komunikacji i Wynalazku Tajemniczego, bezpośredniego odłamu Biura Aurorskiego, będącego odpowiedzialnym za wszelkie sprzęty i środki łączności oraz przekazywanie informacji pomiędzy aurorami obecnymi na misji.

\- Dobry pomysł – pochwalił Harry, po czym zwrócił się do Sue i Elisabeth. – Jak już sprowadzicie ludzi, to… Gdzie właściwie mają się spotkać Pożeracze?

\- Stara, porzucona fabryka pod Londynem. Niestety, nie znamy konkretnego adresu. Hugh mówił, że nie dostał dokładniejszych wytycznych. Podobno ma się teleportować w Slough w zaułku naprzeciwko Wexham Park Hospital i zmierzać na północ w stronę lasu.

\- Ale tam jest milion fabryk. Jakim cudem będą wiedzieli która to?

Harry zamilkł, zastanawiając się. Na moment pojawiła się przelotna myśl, której od razu starał się pozbyć. Blaise jednak na to nie pozwolił, potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia.

\- Rusz głową, Potter. Wpadliśmy. To pułapka. Koniec naszego wspaniałego spisku. Teraz zamiast złapania tych cholernych Pożerek, będziemy musieli odbić naszych. Wspaniale, akurat o tym marzyłem po całym dniu harówy.

Ron już otwierał buzię, aby zripostować, ale wtrącił się Darius.

\- Zrobimy to i to – oznajmił powoli, przyciągając na siebie spojrzenia. Odchrząknął i powtórzył głośniej: - Zatrzymamy Pożeraczy i uwolnimy zakładników.

\- Niby jak chcesz to zrobić?

\- Spokojnie, Blaise. Chyba mam pomysł... Musimy udawać zaskoczonych, kiedy powiedzą nam o złapaniu Damiena, Hugh i Torusa. Najlepiej będzie, jeżeli wpadniemy w panikę, co tylko utwierdzi ich w przekonaniu o naszej głupocie. To będzie zadaniem grupy pierwszej. Druga, o wiele liczniejsza, podejdzie od tyłu i zaatakuje Pożeraczy z zaskoczenia. Już w budynku. Wtedy grupa pierwsza dołączy i rozgorzeje walka.

\- No dobrze – westchnął Harry – ale co z zakładnikami? Kiedy tylko zorientują się, że wpadli w zasadzkę, zabiją wszystkich zakładników. Poza naszymi, nie wiemy, ile ich tam jest.

\- Dlatego podzielimy się na trzy grupy. Do zadań ostatniej będzie należało właśnie odbicie uwięzionych ludzi. Będzie to najmniejsza grupa, najwyżej czteroosobowa. Wejdą do fabryki, odbiją wszystkich i dadzą nam sygnał na atak.

\- Mamy tylko jeden problem, Berrow – rzucił Zabini. – Nie wiemy, gdzie jest ta nieszczęsna fabryka, nie wspominając o planach budynku. Zakładnicy na pewno będą pilnowani przez jakiś oddział, jeśli nie przez wszystkie Pożerki. Nie damy rady przedrzeć się niezauważeni, nawet jeżeli znajdziemy fabrykę. Oni nie są aż tak głupi, na jakich wyglądają. Z pewnością rzucili zaklęcia ochronne.

\- Nie mówiłem, że znalazłem rozwiązania wszystkich problemów, Blaise – odciął się Darius.

\- Och, przecież to łatwe – zaśmiał się niespodziewanie Ron, a kiedy każdy z obecnych rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, jego twarz przybrała nienaturalnie czerwony kolor. – Zanim Hugh się teleportował, przypiąłem mu magnadajnik, nowy wynalazek Philipa.

\- Mag-co?

\- Magnadajnik, Sue – uśmiechnął się w stronę koleżanki. – To zabawka mugoli, tylko trochę podrasowana. Philip mówił, że pozwala na znalezienie kogoś nawet w środku piętnastokilometrowego lasu. I to z dokładnością do jednego milimetra. Jeśli Hugh został już porwany i siedzi w fabryce, to bez problemu dowiemy się, gdzie ta fabryka jest i jak wygląda. Teleportujemy się na miejsce dzięki magicznemu czytnikowi, przeskanujemy budynek zaklęciem i będziemy mieli informacje, których potrzebujemy. Proste.

Harry starał się szybko pozbierać po zaskoczeniu, jakim był niespodziewany przypływ inteligencji kumpla. Podszedł do niego i poklepał go niezgrabnie po plecach.

\- Dobra robota, Ron. Naprawdę świetna.

Tymi słowami sprawił, że Weasleyowi zaczerwieniły się nawet kąciki uszu.

\- E-e, no, dzięki, Harry.

\- Tracimy czas przez te wasze czułości – wytknął Blaise. – Ruszajmy już, nie ma chwili do stracenia. Aha, i zajmuję sobie miejsce w grupie drugiej. Mam ochotę zmyć zaklęciem uśmieszki z tych okropnych gęb Pożerek. I to niejednym.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie wiemy jeszcze, ilu dokładnie jest tam zakładników i ilu Pożeraczy, ale myślę, że nie są to niezbędne informacje. Chociaż niewątpliwie by się przydały – dodał po cichu. – Dobra, bierzmy się do pracy. Sue i Elisabeth pójdą po ludzi. Jak najwięcej i najszybciej, proszę – wydał kolejne rozporządzenia Potter, po czym kobiety wręcz wybiegły z biura, kiwając głowami. – Piątka ludzi będzie w jedynce…

\- To zdecydowanie za mało, Harry. Pożeracze mogą się zorientować, że coś nie gra, widząc taką małą grupę.

\- Berrow ma rację, Potter. Myślę, że ósemka to będzie dobra liczba. Niewiadomo, ilu ludzi uda się ściągnąć, ale myślę o około dwudziestce. W takim razie dwunastka ze mną na czele będzie w ataku. Poza tym grupa pierwsza i tak bądź co bądź do nas dołączy. W trójce…

\- Będę ja z Ronem i chcę dwójkę ludzi do pomocy.

Harry popatrzył na przyjaciela, a ten bez zastanowienia pokiwał głową na znak zgody.

\- Dobrze – odetchnął Darius – więc wszystko jasne. W takim razie ja polecę do Philipa po informacje związane z fabryką. Wolę to zrobić sam i mieć pewność, że coś nie zostało pominięte. Adres podam w międzydziałowym samolociku, który tutaj wyślę. I tam…

\- Wiemy, Berrow. Tam skierujemy resztę aurorów. Ustawimy się jak najdalej zaklęć ochronnych, przy okazji spróbujemy je po cichu zniszczyć. Jedna grupa z przodu, druga na tyłach, a trzecia będzie próbowała wedrzeć się do środka. Proste.

Kiedy tylko Darius zniknął za drzwiami, do biura Harry'ego zaczęło przybywać coraz więcej ludzi. Zaspani, rozbudzeni, zadowoleni, źli, wszyscy ustawiali się w wejściu, oczekując dalszych informacji. Wreszcie pojawiły się zziajane Elisabeth i Sue.

Harry szybko wydał rozporządzenia. W międzyczasie przyleciał również obiecany samolocik od Dariusa, więc pięć minut później wszyscy stali już na swoich pozycjach, uzbrojeni, wyczekujący i przede wszystkim milczący.

Fabryka była ogromna, cała z czerwonej cegły. Jedynie kominy, wysokie aż do nieba, lśniły czernią. Harry miał wrażenie, że kiedyś musiały być srebrne, ponieważ gdzieniegdzie połyskiwały w mroku nocy. Teleportował się jakieś pięć minut temu i nadal nie mógł nadziwić się dostojności budynku. Fabryka liczyła około siedem pięter, z czego na każdym znajdowało się przynajmniej dziesięć małych i obklejonych gazetami okienek. Niektóre okna w ogóle nie miały szyb, co tylko utwierdzało w przekonaniu, że została zamknięta przed laty. Zabite deskami główne drzwi też były tego dowodem. Harry dokładnie zmierzył wzrokiem każde z możliwych wejść, zastanawiając się, które najlepiej posłuży do ich wkroczenia.

Kątem ucha słuchał, jak jego zastępca wydaje reszcie aurorów rozkazy i komendy, na dźwięk których będą musieli atakować. Harry cieszył się, że ta rola przypadła akurat Dariusowi, gdyż sam czuł się strasznie źle, będąc w środku zainteresowania. Mimo tych wszystkich lat życia pod pseudonimem Wybrańca do tej pory nie potrafił przezwyciężyć strachu przed większą publicznością. Berrow za to świetnie sobie radził w podobnych sytuacjach. Mówił krótko, zwięźle i na temat, przy okazji szybko i szczegółowo odpowiadając na zadane pytania. Każdego dokładnie informował o powierzonym zadaniu, a gdy wreszcie skończył, powtarzał główne kwestie i założenia. Zazwyczaj po wygłoszonym przemówieniu aurorzy byli pełni chęci do walki, czujni oraz zadowoleni z przypisanej im roli. Harry'emu pozostało jedynie wytypowanie przewodzących grup. Grupą drugą więc zajął się Blaise, głównie dlatego, żeby mieć od niego spokój. Gdyby Zabiniemu się coś nie spodobało, nie omieszkałby wspomnieć o tym Harry'emu, przez co ten miałby jeszcze więcej na głowie. Poza tym ufał Blaise'owi i wiedział, że dobrze poprowadzi swoich ludzi. Darius zajął się jedynką, stał na czele „przynęty". Potterowi nie podobała się ta nazwa, ale Blaise i – o dziwo – Ron stwierdzili, że jest świetna i idealnie pasuje.

Wewnątrz fabryki nagle rozległ się stłumiony krzyk, który niemal natychmiast ustawił wszystkich do pionu. Rozdzielili się. Każdy poszedł na przypisane stanowisko.

Chwilę później Harry, Ron, Patrick i Elisabeth próbowali przedrzeć się przez zaklęcia ochronne i dotrzeć do zadaszonych drzwi prowadzących zapewne do piwnic fabryki. W zupełnej ciszy rzucali przeciwzaklęcia, by po chwili wedrzeć się do środka. Zanim jeszcze Harry wszedł, zerknął za siebie i zobaczył gdzieś w ciemnościach wysoko uniesiony kciuk.

W środku panowały wręcz egipskie ciemności, więc Leanne mruknęła pod nosem „Lumos", a z końca jej różdżki wydobyło się leciutkie światełko. Dziewczyna wedle woli mogła je bardziej rozjaśniać lub przyciemniać. Tej małej sztuczki nauczyli się na kursie aurorskim, co było niezwykle przydatną umiejętnością. Szczególnie w chwilach takich jak ta.

Przesuwali się powoli, różdżki trzymając w pogotowiu. Tak naprawdę liczyli się ze wszystkim, ponieważ nie wiedzieli, z iloma dokładnie przeciwnikami będą musieli stoczyć walkę, by ochronić niewinnych. Na przedzie szedł Patrick z Leanne, a Harry i Ron trzymali się tuż za nimi, osłaniając tyły. Potter rozglądał się wokół, próbując wypatrzeć choćby najmniejszy ruch. Wreszcie przeszli przez ogromne, puste pomieszczenie, docierając do rozdroża. Jedna droga kierowała na wprost, druga lekko zbaczała w lewo. Harry pokazał ręką, że idzie z Ronem przed siebie, a reszta będzie musiała skręcić. Tak też zrobili. Potter nie lubił się rozdzielać, ale sytuacja tego wymagała. Krążąc we czwórkę w tym labiryncie pomieszczeń i korytarzy nie zdążyliby na czas uwolnić zakładników. Niby w każdej chwili Pożeracze mogli ich zabić, ale Harry miał przeczucie, że czekają na odpowiedni moment.

Kiedy tak szli z Ronem przez korytarz z dużą ilością drzwi, Harry zamiast całkowicie skupić się na misji, zaczął podążać myślami w kierunku Weasleya. Było mu wstyd. Nie widział Rona od czasu tego nieszczęsnego wypadku, nie wiedział też, jak jego najlepszy kumpel się czuł. W zasadzie Marie wysłała mu wiadomość, że Ron zdrowieje, ale Harry, jako dobry przyjaciel, powinien go odwiedzić i upewnić się na własne oczy. Zamiast tego krążył po wspomnieniach Syriusza i podróżował w czasie, postępując trochę egoistycznie.

\- Przepraszam cię, Ron – wyszeptał niespodziewanie.

Weasley, który sprawdzał, czy kolejne drzwi były zamknięte, znieruchomiał i odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

\- Za co?

\- Za brak czasu. Ostatnio tyle się dzieje w moim życiu, że nawet nie zapytałem, jak się czujesz.

\- Dobrze, nawet bardzo. Prawie jak nowonarodzony… Trochę gorzej jest z ojcem. Strasznie źle wygląda, osiwiał, co rusz się męczy i ciągle śpi. Boję się o niego. Poza tym Ginny ciągle kłóci się z mamą, więc w Norze nie jest za ciekawie… Zaraz, zaraz. A co takiego się dzieje?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie chcąc przytłaczać kumpla kolejnymi problemami. Wystarczyło, że Hermiona znała prawdę o magicznej karteczce. Poza tym Harry przypuszczał, że wówczas Ron już kompletnie by się na niego obraził i poczuł pominięty. W sumie mu się nie dziwił, sam na miejscu Rona byłby zły. Dlatego lepiej, aby się w ogóle nie domyślił, że coś może nie grać.

\- Nic aż tak ważnego, żeby móc o tobie zapomnieć.

\- Jej, dzięki, stary. To już drugi komplement tej nocy. Mam się bać?

\- Nie – zaśmiał się pod nosem Potter. – Lepiej mi się wytłumacz, dlaczego, na Merlina, na tę misję z braćmi Benoit wziąłeś tylko mnie? Leanne i Justin już wcześniej zostali z tobą wydelegowani, więc się nie liczą, ale przecież mogłeś postarać się przynajmniej o piątkę ludzi. Tym bardziej że wiedziałeś o trollach.

\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić, bo wiem – westchnął ociężale Ron. – Mogłem wziąć nawet i milion osób do pomocy, ale szczerze? Z nikim nie czułbym się bezpieczniej niż z kumplem za plecami.

Ron zaczerwienił się po uszy, a Harry'ego wzruszenie ogarnęło do tego stopnia, że poczuł niesamowite pragnienie rzucenia się na przyjaciela i jego mocnego przytulenia. Zanim by się do końca wygłupił, raptownie oprzytomniał, czując najpierw delikatne, a potem coraz mocniejsze drżenie sufitu. Obaj z Ronem podnieśli wzrok. Otynkowane ściany powoli zaczęły się sypać. Popatrzyli jednocześnie na siebie, by rzucić się biegiem do tyłu. Piętro wyżej zdarzyło się coś ewidentnie złego, więc Harry i Ron musieli jak najprędzej znaleźć Patricka i Leanne, a potem razem uwolnić zakładników. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że Blaise nie odbierze tego trzęsienia jako sygnału do ataku… O ile było to jeszcze możliwe, przyspieszył.

Nagle zza rogu korytarza wyskoczyło dwóch zamaskowanych Pożeraczy, którzy zanim się zorientowali, że stoją oko w oko z Aurorami, już leżeli spetryfikowani na posadzce. Ron rzucił na nich jeszcze mocnego Inarcerusa, po czym znów ruszyli do przodu. Raptownie poczuli kolejne, tym razem silniejsze, trzęsienie budynku. Harry wymamrotał przekleństwo, widząc różnokolorowe światła przelatujące koło okien. Blaise najwyraźniej rozpoczął atak.

\- Niedobrze… - szepnął do siebie.

Zatrzymali się dopiero przed ogromnymi, dwuczęściowymi drzwiami, zza których dochodziły odgłosy świstu zaklęć. Bez chwili zawahania wbiegli do środka, gdzie ich oczom ukazało się dosłownie pole bitwy. Ron niemal natychmiast dołączył się do walki, po kolei starając się nokautować kolejne Pożerki. Harry za to uważnie rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając zakładników. Znalazł ich w kącie sali po przeciwległej stronie. Okrążył walczących, przy okazji pomagając obezwładnić przeciwnika Berrowa. Zastępca kiwnął mu głową w podziękowaniu i otarł pot z czoła, by ruszyć na pomoc Sue Li, która powoli zaczynała tracić kontrolę nad atakującym.

Harry, otaczając siebie zaklęciem ochronnym, podbiegł do nieprzytomnego Hugh. Starał się go ocucić, ale nadaremno. Z zaskoczeniem poczuł czyjeś palce na ramieniu, więc w mgnieniu oka się odwrócił, celując różdżką w Justina Finch-Fletcheya.

\- Zwariowałeś?! – krzyknął Harry do Aurora. – Gdybym się w porę nie zorientował, że to ty, już dawno leżałbyś zdrętwiały pod moimi nogami!

\- Przepraszam, ale pomyślałem, że przyda ci się pomoc.

Justin pokazał ręką na nieprzytomnych zakładników. Hugh, Damien, Torus, jakaś kobieta, na oko piętnastoletnia dziewczyna i podstarzały mężczyzna z burzą siwych włosów na głowie. Wszyscy siedzieli przywiązani do krzeseł lub leżeli na podłodze kompletnie nieprzytomni.

\- Poprzenoszę ich do Munga.

\- Dobra. Zaraz ci po…

\- Już jestem, Harry! – Stanęła przed nimi Sabine, aurorka z Działu Tropiącego. – Darius przysłał mnie tutaj. Mam ci pomóc.

\- Teleportujcie kolejno wszystkich nieprzytomnych do Munga i kiedy upewnicie się, że się nimi dobrze zajęli, wracajcie.

\- Czy mamy Obliviatować mugoli, jak tylko odzyskają świadomość?

\- Nie. Najpierw ich przesłuchamy. A teraz lećcie i nie traćcie czasu, Sabine.

Kiedy tylko aurorzy zniknęli z dziewczynką i staruszkiem, Harry dołączył do walki. Z pierwszym Pożeraczem poszło mu zadziwiająco łatwo, bo już po dwóch minutach tamten leżał trafiony przez Drętwotę. Kolejny przeciwnik nie był jednak aż tak niedoświadczony. Zaciekle walczył z Potterem, odbijając każde zaklęcie i serwując ich całe serie. Harry nawet raz dostał w łydkę, czując nieprzyjemne mrowienie, a potem ból. Zauważył plamę krwi odciśniętą na jeansach. Kątem oka zerknął na nogę, co było jego ogromnym błędem. Pożeracz już otwierał buzię, by wykrzyczeć formułkę uroku, którego Harry zdecydowanie nie dałby rady odparować, kiedy nagle się deportował. Bez słowa po prostu zniknął. Zaskoczony Potter rozejrzał się wokół, czy aby nie pojawił się tuż za nim, chcąc zaatakować od tyłu. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

\- Co się dzieje? – Usłyszał głos Zabiniego. Powędrował wzrokiem w tamtą stronę, widząc, jak Blaise opuszcza różdżkę. Najwidoczniej nie tylko jego przeciwnik postanowił rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Pożerki uciekli, pozostawiając zaszokowanych aurorów.

Harry przechodził koło spetryfikowanych ciał Pożeraczy, których wkrótce wezmą na przesłuchanie i wsadzą, w najlepszym wypadku, do Azkabanu. Widział także paru swoich rannych ludzi, ale wyglądali w miarę dobrze, jak po zwyczajnej misji w terenie. Podszedł do Rona i Zabiniego, którzy się o coś sprzeczali. Kiedy jednak go zauważyli, dziwnie szybko zamilkli.

\- Co jest?

\- Nic takiego, Harry. Nie przejmuj się.

\- Przestań pieprzyć, Weasley – warknął Blaise. – Właśnie masz się przejmować, Potter. Leanne, Samuel, Elisabeth, Josh i John są nieprzytomni. Nie możemy ich dobudzić i zaraz przeniesiemy ich na oddział pozaklęciowy w Mungu.

\- To dziwne… Wszyscy zakładnicy byli w identycznym stanie. Justin i Sabine się nimi zajęli – dopowiedział Potter na nieme pytanie Rona.

\- Chyba mamy kolejny problem – wtrącił się do rozmowy Patrick, który wpatrywał się w coś przed sobą. Ron, Blaise i Harry niemal natychmiast odwrócili głowy.

Parę kroków dalej nad jakimś ciałem stała grupka ludzi. Nie mieli zbyt zadowolonych min, więc łatwo było wywnioskować, że stało się coś złego.

\- O, nie – jęknął Ron.

Na posadzce leżał Justin Finch-Fletchley w zakrwawionej na brzuchu szacie i z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrzonymi w sufit. Był martwy.

Wokół zawrzało i zapanował chaos. Darius ze wszystkich sił starał się uspokoić aurorów, ale nadaremno. Każdy był przejęty śmiercią kolegi. Wreszcie Harry kazał wszystkim teleportować się z ciałami spetryfikowanych Pożeraczy prosto do AA, czyli Aurorskiego Aresztu. Tam ich odczarować i za przewodnictwem Berrowa zacząć przesłuchiwać. Harry miał się zająć najtrudniejszą sprawą. Poinformowaniem rodziny Justina o jego śmierci. Oczywiście, mógł wysłać kogokolwiek, ale to był jego obowiązek jako szefa. Tym bardziej że znał dawnego Puchona jeszcze za czasów szkolnych i nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby postąpił inaczej.

Ron znał zadanie Harry'ego, więc poklepał go po ramieniu dla otuchy i teleportował się z głośnym trzaskiem.

Potter wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, by przenieść się tuż przed domem państwa Fletch-Fletcheyów, kiedy pojawił się przed nim Darius.

\- Uff, jeszcze tu jesteś. Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się cię złapać. Mamy problem. Chociaż to mało powiedziane.

\- Co się stało?

\- Raczej: co się dzieje. Ocuciliśmy jednego z Pożeraczy i kiedy zastanawialiśmy się, czy napoić go Veritaserum, czy na razie się wstrzymać, zabił się.

\- Że co?! Jakim cudem?

\- Przestał oddychać. Zanim się zorientowaliśmy, już leżał martwy na krześle.

\- Użył zaklęcia? Zażył jakiś eliksir? Przecież przed odpetrfikowaniem musieliście go przeszukać.

\- No tak – westchnął Darius – wykonaliśmy wszystkie procedury, ale on po prostu przestał oddychać. Najwidoczniej wolał się zabić niż sprzedać swoją bandę.

Harry milczał, uświadamiając sobie powagę sprawy.

\- A co z resztą? Ilu w ogóle złapaliśmy?

\- Ogólnie udało nam się zatrzymać jedenastu Pożeraczy. Do tej pory trzech popełniło samobójstwo. Dwójka już wcześniej była martwa. Powiem ci, że nie jest za wesoło. Nie wiem, co robić. Nigdy w życiu nie zdarzyła nam się taka sytuacja. Przenieśliśmy ich nieprzytomnych do aresztu. Po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu mamy naprawdę związane ręce.

Harry bezmyślnie teleportował się do własnego biura. Lada moment Darius pojawił się obok. Nie zastanawiając się chwili dłużej, ruszyli w kierunku AA. Po drodze wpadł na nich rozemocjonowany Ron.

\- Harry! – wykrzyknął. – Mam dwie wiadomości. Dobrą i złą.

\- No, dawaj.

\- Pierwsza jest taka, że Zabiniemu jakimś cudem udało się przekonać jednego z Pożeraczy, żeby się nie zabijał. Właściwie to groził mu, że jeżeli przestanie oddychać, to osobiście dopilnuje, by bezzwłocznie trafił do Azkabanu i został pocałowany przez Dementora. Wspomniał też coś o torturach, ale nieważne. Ważne, że zadziałało. Chyba możemy wlać w niego Veritaserum. Patrick załatwił nakaz z Wizengamotu. Mamy szczęście, że jego żona tam pracuje…

\- To dobrze – odetchnął z ulgą Potter, po czym popatrzył na Berrowa. – Zajmiesz się tym? Nie jestem pewien, czy Pożeracz powinien dłużej przebywać w towarzystwie Zabiniego i jego gróźb.

Berrow kiwnął głową i niebawem zniknął mu i Ronowi z oczu.

\- A zła?

\- Uzdrowicielom nie udało się ocucić zakładników i reszty. Cały czas nad tym pracują, ale są coraz gorszej myśli. Na razie przenieśli ich na czwarte piętro.

Harry w ciszy i pokorze przyjął niezbyt pozytywną wiadomość. Po części był przerażony tymi strasznymi wypadkami, a szczególnie śmiercią Justina. Mimo wszystko cieszył się też, że zdołali schwytać Pożeraczy i skłonić do rozmowy. Może dzięki temu uda się przynajmniej uratować nieprzytomnych, bo dla Justina jest już i tak za późno. Harry odpędził od siebie gorycz.

Nie mógł dłużej zwlekać. Jak najprędzej musiał powiadomić najbliższych Finch-Fletcheya o jego śmierci. Był mu to winny.

Deportował się.


	17. Rozdział VI, part I

**A/N:** Przepraszam za zwłokę! Niemniej, pierwsza część rozdziału szóstego została dodana. Kolejny rozdział, obiecuję!, będzie szybciej niż ostatnio! Buziaki! :*

* * *

**Rozdział VI, part I**

Thomas Patterson od samego rana siedział niczym na szpilkach. Kiedy tylko usłyszał, jak ktoś zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami jego biura, bezwiednie wstrzymywał oddech. Na szczęście nikt niespodziewany nie zakłócał mu dzisiaj spokoju, nawet Angie postanowiła mu nie przeszkadzać, wiedząc o bardzo ważnym spotkaniu. Od dwóch godzin nieustannie rozmawiał przez telefon, ustalając godziny, to je później zmieniając, by wreszcie całkiem odwołać spotkania, jeżeli trafiała się korzystniejsza oferta. Na ten moment miał cztery pewne mieszkania i trzy dodatkowe, z których dwa trzymał jako swego rodzaju zapas.

Już dawno nie trafił na tak wymagającego klienta, jakim była Ginny Weasley. Mimo że wydawała się zbyt wyniosłą i ogólnie niezbyt pozytywną osobą, Thomas miał wrażenia, że była to wyłącznie gra pozorów. Ktoś, kto zażyczył sobie mieszkanie z widokiem na gwiazdy, nie mógł przecież być aż tak zły. Poza tym Tom musiał sprostać jej życzeniom z jeszcze jednego względu: miał nadzieję na duży przypływ gotówki. Wyszukiwał więc pannie Weasley dość drogie mieszkania, a cena musiała być w miarę adekwatna do wyglądu. Inaczej propozycja lądowała w śmietniku. Thomas nie był oszustem, uwielbiał tylko piec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitała się Ginny, bez uprzedzenia wchodząc do biura. – Możemy już wychodzić? Nie ukrywam, że trochę się spieszę.

Thomas, który był w trakcie rozmowy telefonicznej, szybko się rozłączył. Rozmawiał z kontrahentem, ale i tak musiał odrzucić ofertę – mieszkanie mieściło się zbyt daleko od centrum.

\- Dzień dobry, panno Weasley. Oczywiście! Wszystko już gotowe.

Złapał marynarkę, listę mieszkań do obejrzenia wraz z dokładnymi adresami i numerami telefonów sprzedających, zaś telefon i portfel wsadził do kieszeni spodni. Notes, z którym nigdy się nie rozstawał, włożył pod pachę.

Momentalnie uświadomił sobie pewną sprawę.

\- Ma pani prawo jazdy? – zapytał, modląc się w duchu, by odpowiedź była pozytywna. Zazwyczaj albo jego klienci posiadali samochód i jechał razem z nimi, albo spotykali się już na miejscu. Ostatnia opcja była bardziej wygodna, ponieważ głównie na dzień przypadało jedno, góra dwa mieszkania, całkiem inaczej niż w sytuacji panny Weasley.

Pokręciła przecząco głową, więc Thomas zaklął w myślach.

\- A pan?

\- Tak, tak – uśmiechnął się niemrawo na wspomnienie swojego pojazdu. – Będziemy musieli pójść na parking za sklepem.

Ruszyli i parę minut później Thomas wręcz rzucił się na swoje Audi A3 z 1997 roku. Otworzył drzwiczki i wszystkie dokumenty, papierki od batonów, puste paczki po chipsach, butelki po napojach i siatkę z butami i ubraniami na zmianę, wrzucił na tylne siedzenie. Odchrząknął, zauważając zmarszczone czoło Ginny Weasley. Zwymyślał swoje lenistwo i bałaganiarstwo, przeczuwając, że tym razem zniechęcił kobietę do siebie już całkowicie. Nie, żeby starał się jej zaimponować, ale kto poleciłby swoim równie zamożnym koleżankom takiego dewelopera?

Nie wiedział jednak, że zmarszczone czoło u Ginny oznaczało jedynie zamyślenie połączone z zaciekawieniem. Oczywiście, zganiła go w myślach za bajzel, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widziała wnętrza samochodu poza tym w aucie jej ojca. Usiadła, z uwagą przyglądając się skrzyni biegów, kierownicy i nieco innym wyposażeniu niż w Fordzie Anglia.

\- Przepraszam za bałagan. Nie spodziewałem się…

\- Rozumiem – odparła tylko Ginny, zerkając przez ramię na tylne siedzenia.

Silnik odpalił dopiero za trzecim podejściem i ruszył, głośno rzężąc. Thomas czuł pojawiające się rumieńce na policzkach, ale kiedy już wjechał na główne ulice i próbował omijać korki i zdążyć na zielonych światłach, całkowicie zapomniał o wstydzie. Prowadził swobodnie i pewnie. Kątem oka przyglądał się pannie Weasley, która z uwagą wpatrywała się w radio. W głośnikach lecieli Led Zeppelini w „Stairway to heaven". No tak, kobiety, które kupowały mieszkania bez względu na cenę, z pewnością nie słuchały podobnych piosenek.

\- Mam przełączyć? – zapytał, zatrzymując się na czerwonym.

\- Nie trzeba. Podoba mi się – uśmiechnęła się szczerze w odpowiedzi, na co Thomas ze zdziwienia szerzej otworzył oczy. Przez moment poczuł do kobiety sympatię, która wyparowała z jej kolejnymi słowami: - Daleko jeszcze? Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na siedzenie w… tu.

\- Jeszcze jedna ulica i jesteśmy.

\- To dobrze.

W ciągu następnych dziesięciu minut w samochodzie panowała cisza, poza zaległymi w głośnikach gitarowymi solówkami Zeppelinów i Black Sabbath. Wreszcie stanęli przed pierwszym budynkiem, w którym znajdowało się jedno z mieszkań do obejrzenia. Thomas chciał wysiąść pierwszy i lecieć otworzyć drzwi pannie Weasley, kiedy kobieta złapała go za ramię.

\- Nie musimy wchodzić do środka.

\- A można wiedzieć dlaczego?

\- Nie podoba mi się okolica. Jest taka… pochmurna.

\- Rozumiem. – Thomas całą siłą woli starał się powstrzymać przed odpowiedzeniem czegoś uszczypliwego. Już dawno nie spotkał kogoś, kto aż tak by go denerwował. – W takim razie jedziemy dalej?

Ginny bez słowa kiwnęła głową, rozsiadła się wygodniej na fotelu, a spojrzenie skierowała ku krajobrazowi za oknem.

\- Jeżeli pani, panno Weasley, nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, wykonam telefon. Muszę powiadomić właściciela następnego mieszkania, że przyjedziemy wcześniej. O jakieś pół godziny – ostatnie słowa wypowiedział jak najciszej pod nosem. Ginny nadal milczała, więc zadzwonił, by pięć minut później znów męczyć się z odpaleniem silnika.

Dopiero gdy znów ruszyli, Ginny przeniosła na niego swoje bystre, dumne, brązowe spojrzenie.

\- Myślał pan o zmianie samochodu?

\- Tak – westchnął i prawie się uśmiechnął. Jego audi gładko wepchnęło się w korek, a później jeszcze zwinniej lawirowało pomiędzy innymi samochodami. Tej małej sztuczki nauczył go ojciec podczas ich ostatniej podróży…

\- A można wiedzieć, dlaczego…

\- Dlaczego jeszcze go nie sprzedałem? – wciął się Thomas. Zanim Ginny zdążyła wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, dodał: - Wiążą się z nim ważne wspomnienia. Jeżeli pozbędę się tego staruszka, to tak, jakbym pozbył się części siebie.

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że powiedział za dużo. Sam do końca nie wiedział dlaczego, ale sądząc po minie panny Weasley, zaskoczył nie tylko siebie. Reszta drogi minęła w milczeniu. Nawet kiedy dotarli do budynku, w którym mieściło się potencjalne mieszkanie, nie pisnęli ani słówka. Tym razem Ginny nie miała żadnych obiekcji, więc udało im się wjechać windą na dziesiąte piętro. Radość Thomasa nie trwała zbyt długo, ponieważ gdy tylko zobaczyła pierwsze pomieszczenie, jej mina zrzedła. Podczas rozmowy ze sprzedającym, Ginny zdążyła obejść mieszkanie przynajmniej dwa razy. Z każdym krokiem zdawała się być coraz bardziej zawiedziona. Wreszcie uśmiechnęła się przymilnie w stronę właściciela, złapała Thomasa pod łokieć i z krótkim „do widzenia" opuścili lokum.

W trakcie jazdy do kolejnego mieszkania, Ginny odezwała się zaciekawionym tonem:

\- Dlaczego został pan deweloperem?

Thomas, słysząc jej słowa, niechcący zbyt gwałtownie nacisnął pedał hamulca. Polecieli lekko do przodu, a Ginny musiała aż zaprzeć się rękoma deski rozdzielczej.

\- Przepraszam. A wracając do pani pytania, panno Weasley, jakoś tak wyszło…

\- I tyle? Żadnej mrożącej krew w żyłach lub przygnębiającej historii? – dopytywała, z uwagą przyglądając się jego zmarszczonemu czołu. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale interesował ją. Jakim cudem ten niepozorny, fajtłapowaty i niechlujny człowiek dorobił się aż takiego uznania wśród konkurencji? Zanim drugi raz do niego przyszła, starała dowiedzieć się czegoś ciekawszego na temat jego życia. Nic, niestety, nie znalazła. Poza właśnie samymi pozytywnymi opiniami od jego klientów.

Thomas wzruszył ramionami. Jakoś nie miał ochoty dzielić się swoim życiorysem z kompletnie nieznaną osobą. I to jeszcze tak irytującą osobą, jaką była Ginny Weasley. Przecież ona go w ogóle nie interesowała!

Po chwili jednak ciekawość wzięła górę.

\- Czym się pani zajmuje? Gdzie pracuje?

\- Gram w drużynie sportowej.

Była to jedna z odpowiedzi, których przenigdy nie spodziewałby się usłyszeć. Spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem i odkaszlnął. Miał jeszcze tyle pytań, ale postanowił nie przekraczać granicy. Mimo że ciekawiło go parę kwestii związanych z panną Weasley, wolał jednak siedzieć w samochodzie w zupełnej ciszy. W taki sposób przynajmniej kobieta nie była w stanie go bardziej zdenerwować swoją nonszalancją, upartością i zbyt dużą w jego mniemaniu dumą.

Kolejne podróże po mieszkaniach kończyły się podobnie, co te pierwsze. Zwiedzili pięć głównych propozycji, a do dwóch nawet nie zaszli. Pozostałe dwie odpadły przecież w przedbiegach. Thomas pokazał pannie Weasley także te zapasowe mieszkania, ale na ich widok Ginny tylko burknęła coś pod nosem.

\- No cóż, nie popisał się pan, panie Patterson – powiedziała Ginny w drodze do auta zaparkowanego pod jednym z wieżowców. – Myślałam, że już dzisiaj podpiszę umowę i w ciągu następnych dni będę mogła zacząć się wprowadzać.

\- Musi pani zrozumieć, że nie da rady tak szybko znaleźć odpowiedniego mieszkania. Do tego potrzeba czasu.

Szli wzdłuż ścieżki, omijając po drodze ogromny, otoczony siatką plac zabaw. Dzieci głośno krzyczały i się śmiały, biegając po całym placu. Thomas westchnął na ich widok, marząc, by móc wrócić do przeszłości, do nieprzejmowania się niczym. Szczególnie pewną wywyższającą się kobietą idącą obok niego.

\- Harry polecił mi pana, bo podobno jest pan najlepszy w swojej dziedzinie.

Patterson zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Nie odezwali się więcej, nawet jak dotarli do samochodu i ruszyli z piskiem opon. Thomas, ukrywając uśmiech, zauważył, jak panna Weasley wystraszona złapała się za serce. Zmierzyła go groźnym spojrzeniem, a potem wbiła je w ulicę rozciągającą się przed nimi.

Kiedy byli jakoś dziesięć minut przed biurem Thomasa, jego stare audi zaczęło wydawać z siebie bliżej nieokreślone dźwięki.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytała Ginny, marszcząc czoło.

\- Tak się czasem zdarza, niech się pani nie przejmuje… Zaraz to naprawię.

Przycisnął mocnej pedał gazu, co okazało się błędem, ponieważ nie przejechali nawet dwóch metrów jak samochód zaczął zwalać, aż wreszcie stanął. Na szczęście Thomasowi udało się doczłapać nim na pobocze, dzięki czemu nie tamował ruchu.

\- Cóż, może jednak nie naprawię…

Thomas podrapał się po brodzie, po czym złapał za dźwigienkę podnoszącą maskę. Wysiadł i zaczął przyglądać się dymiącemu silnikowi. Ginny również wyszła z samochodu i podeszła do mężczyzny. Była zła. Nie dość, że znajdowała się na jakimś wygwizdowie i kompletnie nie wiedziała, gdzie jest, to jeszcze musiała się spieszyć. Trener zwołał dzisiaj nadzwyczajne spotkanie.

Musiała jakoś naprawić ten mugolski szmelc, a jako czarownica nie widziała innego sposobu jak użycie różdżki. Wyjęła ją z kieszeni, chowając jednocześnie za plecami. Zanim rzuciłaby jakiekolwiek zaklęcie, trzeba było odwrócił uwagę pana Pattersona. Tylko jak to zrobić?

Odpowiedź nieoczekiwanie przyszła sama. Na pobocze podjechało inne auto, więc Thomas natychmiast do niego podszedł. Ginny nie zamierzała czekać i wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę.

\- [i]Reparo[/i] – szepnęła. Z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywała się w dziwnie połączone metalowe części przed sobą. W środku coś kliknęło, najpierw cicho, potem głośnej zachrobotało.

W momencie kiedy Ginny z powrotem schowała różdżkę, podszedł do niej Thomas. Wydawał się zły.

\- Czego chcieli?

\- Pytali, ile warty jest ten złom. – Wzruszył ramionami. – No dobrze, nie traćmy czasu. Zobaczę, co się zepsuło.

Zdjął marynarkę, wkładając ją na tylne siedzenie, i podwinął rękawy białej koszuli.

\- Zna się pan w ogóle na tym czy zgrywa pan przede mną chojraka? – spytała Ginny, przyglądając się jego zmarszczonemu czołu. Wielokrotnie zdarzyły jej się takie sytuacje, w których mężczyzna próbował się przed nią popisać. Głównie robił to nie dlatego, że była kobietą, ale kobietą, która coś osiągnęła. Przez to miała w pewnym sensie awersje do podobnych zachowań.

Thomas parsknął śmiechem, po czym niemal natychmiast się zreflektował. Przez moment zapomniał, że miał do czynienia z ważną klientką.

\- Niech pani wierzy, panno Weasley, nie takie są moje zamiary.

I wrócił do sprawy priorytetowej, a mianowicie do naprawy samochodu. Ginny za to stała nieco zaskoczona. Już dawno nikt, poza Harrym, nie potraktował jej aż tak lekceważąco. Wróciła zła do środka, a raczej próbowała, ponieważ nagle ni stąd ni zowąd aportowała się przed nimi trójka napakowanych mężczyzn. Mieli szaty w barwie Armat z Chudley. Ginny machinalnie wyciągnęła różdżkę.

\- Masz się podłożyć. Wasz marny zespolik ma przegrać – wycharczał jeden z nich, podchodząc bliżej. Reszta drągali krok w krok ruszyła za nim. – Inaczej spotka cię nieszczęście.

\- Myślicie, że się was boję? – zadrwiła, jednocześnie przypominając sobie o następnym meczu za dwa tygodnie. Harpie z Holyhead miały grać z Armatami. Ostatnio jej drużyna nie żyła niczym innym, ponieważ pokonując Armaty, znów trafiliby do pierwszej piątki w tabeli.

\- Powinnaś. Expelliarmus! Inarcerus!

Ginny niemal natychmiast odbiła zaklęcia, które sprawiły, że z ręki przeciwnika wyleciała różdżka.

\- Tylko na tyle was stać?

Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

\- Confringo! – wykrzyknął drugi.

\- Protego!

\- Jeszcze się policzymy – odparował wściekły napastnik numer jeden i szybko podniósł różdżkę z ziemi. – Idziemy. A ty pamiętaj, masz się podłożyć, inaczej cię znajdziemy.

Deportowali się z głośnymi trzaśnięciami.

Ginny tylko pokręciła głową i z powrotem schowała różdżkę do kieszeni. Wielokrotnie zdarzały jej się podobne sytuacje, ale zawsze udawało jej się wychodzić z nich cało. Zazwyczaj kończyło się krótkim zaklęciem i pogróżkami od strony zapalonych kibiców, które i tak w ogóle na nią nie działały. Identycznie, co teraz.

Zza pleców dobiegło ją głośne chrząknięcie, więc się odkręciła. Patrzyła wprost na zaszokowanego i niesamowicie bladego Thomasa Pattersona.

\- C-co to niby miało być? Pokaz sztucznych ogni i samowystrzeliwujących gałązek?

Kobieta milczała, zastanawiając się nad rzuceniem krótkiego Obliviate. Nigdy jednak tego nie robiła i bała się, że oprócz tego mogłaby odebrać Pattersonowi inne wspomnienia.

\- Mamy cię albo równie lipny program telewizyjny? Są tutaj gdzieś ukryte kamery? Jak ci ludzie się pojawili i zniknęli?

Thomas zaczął rozglądać się nerwowo wokół, ale niczego konkretnego nie zauważył. Nadal znajdowali się na poboczu wyjątkowo mało ruchliwej drogi. Jego audi stało z otwartą maską i drzwiami od strony pasażera. Było dokładnie tak samo, jak pięć minut temu. Dlaczego więc miał wrażenie, że wszystko się zmieniło?

\- Spokojnie. To tylko magia. Jestem czarownicą, a to, co widziałeś, działo się naprawdę. Chcieli mnie zaatakować, ale, cóż, nie wyszło im – zachichotała Ginny.

Oczy Thomasa wyraźnie się powiększyły.

\- I mówisz to tak spokojnie? - Po tym co właśnie widział, stosowanie formy grzecznościowej przestało być istotne. – Przecież to niemożliwe…

\- Tak właściwie, to wszystko jest możliwe. Magia istnieje, czarodzieje są wszędzie, mamy własne ministerstwo, szpital, lokale.

\- Dlaczego więc nigdy o tym nie słyszałem?

\- Nie wolno rozpowiadać mugolom o magii.

\- Co? Mulogom?

\- Niemagicznym osobom – westchnęła, po czym ręką wskazała na samochód. – Próbowałam zaklęciem naprawić tę przeklętą maszynę, ale najwidoczniej magia tu nic nie zdziała. Zepsuło się na amen.

Thomas zignorował połowę słów kobiety.

\- To dlaczego mi o tym mówisz?

\- Bo jak tylko trafimy do biura, rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie zapomnienia. Proste – uśmiechnęła się i odrzuciła włosy do tyłu. – Możemy już wracać?

Dopiero po jakimś czasie dotarły do Thomasa jej słowa. Trwał w szoku – to mało powiedziane!

\- Niby jak chcesz wrócić? Auto jest całkiem rozwalone.

\- Czarodzieje mają własne sposoby na przemieszczanie się z miejsca na miejsce – powiedziała i wywróciła oczami. – Teleportacja. Ruszaj się, raz, dwa. Weź to, co musisz, i lecimy. Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja dzisiaj mam wiele spraw na głowie.

Kiedy Thomas zabrał z samochodu potrzebne dokumenty, telefon i notes, Ginny chwyciła go za ramię. Chwilę później znaleźli się w jakimś zaułku.

\- Gdzie my…

\- Dwie ulice przed twoim biurem. Musieliśmy się teleportować na uboczu. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby jakikolwiek mugol mógł zobaczyć coś nieprzeznaczonego dla jego oczu.

\- Tak po prostu się teleportowaliśmy?

\- No, tak… - odpowiedziała powoli, przyglądając się coraz bardziej bladej twarzy Thomasa. – Czy…

\- Aha.

Tyle zdążył odpowiedzieć, nim legł prosto na plecy. Zemdlał. Ginny przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co robić.

\- Cholera – zaklęła, po czym znów złapała go za ramię. Tym razem wylądowali przed wejściem do Nory. Było to pierwsze miejsce, które przyszło jej na myśl. – Halo! Mamo!

Ginny rzuciła zaklęcie lewitujące na nieprzytomnego Pattersona i wraz z nim weszła do środka.


	18. Rozdział VI, part II

**A/N:** Zapraszam na kolejną część!

* * *

**Rozdział VI, part II**

Pogoda od samego rana idealnie zgrywała się z samopoczuciem Harry'ego. Było ciepło i słonecznie. Oczywiście na tyle, na ile pozwalał jesienny klimat, a jednak listopad już od dawna nie zapowiadał się tak przyjemnie.

Harry siedział w łazience na krawędzi wanny tuż obok kociołka wypełnionego syczącą cieszą, który Hermiona ustawiła tam wczesnym rankiem. Wywar bulgotał dość nieregularnie, a para wydostająca się na zewnątrz co chwila zmieniała swój kolor. Dawało to wręcz piorunujący efekt, czym zresztą Harry się zachwycał przez pierwsze pięć minut. Kiedy jednak siedział tak od ponad pół godziny, mieszając zawartość kociołka i pilnując magicznie oplatających go płomieni, powoli tracił cierpliwość.

Hermiona wpadła do Harrry'ego jakiś czas po siódmej, budząc go i opowiadając o nowym pomyśle, który zdążyła wymyślić wczorajszego wieczoru jeszcze przed położeniem się spać. Zaspany Harry przecierał oczy, ale wraz z kolejnymi słowami dziewczyny czuł napływającą falę energii. Plan brzmiał momentami wręcz idealnie, szczególnie że zakładał szczerą rozmowę Harry'ego z rodzicami. Hermiona wymyśliła, że skoro nie można było opowiedzieć Lily i Jamesowi o przyszłości, przyszłość musiała przyjść do nich sama. Postanowiła uwarzyć eliksir odmładzający, tak żeby wraz z Harrym wyglądali na siedemnastolatków. Gdy rodzice Harry'ego zobaczyliby tak wierną im kopię, na pewno zaczęliby coś podejrzewać. Pytanie brzmiało, czy daliby radę przyswoić tę informację i czy od razu nie uleciałaby ona z ich głowy. Tym jednak postanowili martwić się później – Hermiona naprawdę czuła się winna z powodu przerwania rozmowy pomiędzy Harrym a jego rodzicami, inaczej w życiu by się na to nie zgodziła.

Eliksir był prawie gotowy, gdy Hermiona dostała krótką notkę od Juliena, który załatwił spotkanie z przełożoną biura rejestracji stowarzyszeń. Od założenia WESZ minęło ponad dziesięć lat, także – jak się okazało – trzeba było ponownie umieścić ją w spisie. Panna Granger więc bezzwłocznie udała się najpierw do swojego mieszkania po papiery, a później do Ministerstwa, zostawiając Harry'ego z miksturą. Powiedziała, że będzie gotowa, jak tylko para stanie się bezbarwna. Na razie była jasnożółta, więc Harry musiał jeszcze chwilę poczekać.

Przynajmniej miał czas na krótkie przemyślenie całej sytuacji.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że los doświadczył go w tak wspaniały sposób. Pozwolił mu poznać rodziców, ich zachowanie i sposób, w jaki rozkwitały ich uczucia względem siebie. Harry słyszał historię miłości Lily i Jamesa od wielu osób, jednak dopiero po powrocie do przeszłości uświadomił sobie sprawę z jej piękna i romantyczności. Pamiętał jeszcze, jak z początku czuł niechęć do Jamesa, do jego dziecinnych zagrywek i poniżania ludzi, ale gdy mu wybaczył, uświadamiając sobie, że każdy popełnia błędy, miał wrażenie, że jego więź z ojcem stała się silniejsza.

Od ostatniego spotkania z rodzicami nie marzył o niczym innym, jak tylko o powrocie do nich. Ze wstydem zauważył, że w głowie co rusz świtała mu myśl pozostania na zawsze w przeszłości. Albo przynajmniej na dłużej – do momentu aż zupełnie poznałby Lily i Jamesa. Może Harry'emu nawet udałoby się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić? Pragnął również trwać przy Syriuszu i Remusie, za którymi strasznie tęsknił. Teraźniejszość wydawała się mu mniej kolorowa i zachęcająca. Oczywiście, miał tutaj przyjaciół i osoby, które kochał i na których mu zależało, ale Harry'emu brakowało rodziny.

Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że para wydobywająca się z kociołka stała się mniej widoczna, a żółte prześwity zniknęły. Parę minut później eliksir był gotowy, więc zgasił magiczne płomienie i – zgodnie ze wcześniejszymi instrukcjami Hermiony – odstawił zaklęciem kociołek na bok, by jego zawartość ostygła.

Miał teraz chwilę na prysznic i śniadanie. Przy każdej, choćby minimalnej, czynności jego myśli jednak wracały ku zawartości kociołka i magicznej karteczki znajdującej się na kuchennym stole. Raptem do głowy wpadł mu irracjonalny pomysł, który obejmował powrót do przeszłości bez udziału Hermiony. Sam do końca nie wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle o tym pomyślał, ale wydawało mu się to bardziej logicznym posunięciem. Przede wszystkim Hermiona nie zmarnowałaby czasu, który mogłaby wykorzystać na sprawy związane z odnową stowarzyszenia. Nie trzeba byłoby też wyjaśniać jej obecności, kiedy już spotkaliby jego rodziców. Poza tym Harry miał wrażenie, że gdyby był sam, miałby więcej możliwości na rozmowę z Lily i Jamesem, mógłby również zadać im pytania dotyczące bezpośrednio Hermony. W końcu kogo najlepiej radzić się w sprawach sercowych jak nie rodziców?

Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że Hermiona później będzie na niego śmiertelnie obrażona i nie omieszka nawet na niego nakrzyczeć, ale w tej sytuacji Harry wolał prosić o wybaczenie niż o pozwolenie. Tym bardziej iż był pewny, że pozwolenia na samodzielną wyprawę na pewno by nie otrzymał. Nie widział więc sensu w bezsensownym wykłócaniu się z dziewczyną. Miał też nadzieję, że po powrocie Hermiona będzie na tyle ciekawa wydarzeniami, że Harry będzie mógł szybko zmienić temat. Tylko czy poradzi sobie z wyrzutami sumienia, że tak bezczelnie potraktował Hermionę?

Postanowił przestać myśleć, przynajmniej przez moment. Sięgnął więc po różdżkę, którą wsadził do kieszeni, i po magiczną karteczkę. Kroki skierował do łazienki, po czym bez zbędnych słów wypił całą chochlę eliksiru. Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, że czuje się całkiem normalnie, przez jego ciało przebiegł dreszcz, a żołądek skurczył się niemal boleśnie. Harry'ego zemdliło, więc doskoczył do umywalki. Spojrzał w lustro i prawie odskoczył z zaskoczenia. Wpatrywały się w niego szmaragdowe oczy chłopca, a raczej młodego mężczyzny, z burzą rozczochranych włosów na głowie. Jego twarz wyglądała, jakby nie doznała jeszcze żadnego zmartwienia, czoło stało się wyższe i nie miało ani jednej zmarszczki. Emocjonalnie Harry nie poczuł innej różnicy. Dalej był przytłoczony, czuł zmęczenie ciała, ale też zachwyt przed rychłym spotkaniem rodziców i możliwością uprzedzenia ich o śmierci i tym samym uratowaniu im życia.

Mimo że Hermiona starała się mu wczoraj dokładnie wytłumaczyć, że w tej całej przygodzie nie chodzi ani o Lily i Jamesa, ani nawet o Syriusza, jakoś nie potrafił uwierzyć, że ma ona jakikolwiek związek z Regulusem Blackiem. Harry nic o nim nie wiedział, znał jedynie niektóre fakty z jego życia. Osoba wyznaczona do ratowania Regulusa musiałaby być przede wszystkim jakoś z nim zintegrowana, więc gdyby nawet chodziło o młodszego Blacka, to z pewnością zadania nie otrzymałby Harry. W końcu po to były te całe powroty do przeszłości. Ktoś dał szansę tragicznie zmarłym na przeżycie. Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że sprawa dotyczyła właśnie życia i śmierci, inaczej nie byłaby aż tak ważna i nie wymagałaby tyle zachodu. A nikt bardziej nie zasługuje na ratunek i przedłużenie życia niż jego rodzice, Syriusz i Remus.

Niemal natychmiast przytknął różdżkę do karteczki.

Znów pojawiło się to nieprzyjemne uczucie wirowania, ale powoli zaczął się do niego przyzwyczajać. Zamknął oczy, a otworzył je dopiero, gdy poczuł chłód. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że znalazł się w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Wiatr wiał mu prosto w twarz, przez co na jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Mimowolnie zadrżał. Podszedł do najbardziej wysuniętego punktu, z którego dobiegała łuna światła. Wyjrzał… i aż się cofnął. Znajdował się we wnętrzu jaskini na środku morza, a fale niebezpiecznie obijały się o wysokie i zaostrzone kamienie - woda zaczynała się podnosić. Harry przeklął pod nosem. Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że skądś kojarzył to miejsce. Wyjął zza pazuchy różdżkę, oświetlając przestrzeń i tym samym doznając jeszcze większego szoku. Harry Potter znajdował się w jaskini, w której Voldemort ukrył jeden z horkruksów, medalion Salazara Slytherina. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co zrobić, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że magiczna karteczka przeniosła go tutaj nie bez powodu.

Ewidentnie chodziło o ratunek Regulusa Blacka.

Kiedy tylko myśl ta zawitała w głowie Harry'ego, poczuł ogromny żal i rozczarowanie. Hermiona miała rację, a on sam dopiero zrozumiał, że wcześniej się tylko łudził. Gdzieś w duszy słyszał wewnętrzny głosik, który mówił: „i tak wiedziałeś, kogo miałeś uratować". Było to prawdą, którą Harry bezwiednie starał się ukryć jeszcze głębiej w podświadomości. Wierząc, że gra toczyła się o życie jego rodziców, miał nadzieję, że jego życzenie może się spełnić. Od dzieciństwa nie marzył o niczym innym, pragnął jedynie, by Lily i James nie umarli. Był naiwny. W tej chwili najbardziej jednak żałował, że nie dana mu była ponowna rozmowa z rodzicami. Tyle chciał im jeszcze powiedzieć! Nawet specjalnie z tej okazji ułożył sobie na kartce pytania, którymi miał nadzieję ich uraczyć.

\- [i]Diffindo[/i] – wyszeptał Harry z różdżką skierowaną na dłoń.

Kiedy zaklęcie przecięło mu skórę i pojawiła się krew, szybko przytknął rękę do właściwego miejsca w skale. Sam do końca nie wiedział, jakim cudem aż tak dokładnie zapamiętał owy otwór.

Uleczył rankę, a skalna ściana się rozsunęła. Nim jednak Harry zdołał przejść, poczuł przeszywający ból. Po raz pierwszy od czasu pokonania Voldemorta zapiekła go blizna. Ręka bezwiednie powędrowała do czoła. Była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej mógłby się spodziewać. Zrobił parę kroków do przodu, starając się odpędzić to dyskomfortowe uczucie. Wchodząc do środka, oczami wyobraźni widział profesora Dumbledore'a, jego przeszywające spojrzenie spod okularów połówek i zwęglone przedramię. Harry mimowolnie westchnął do wspomnień.

Podszedł bliżej, wpatrując się w czarną taflę jeziora. Woda zdawała się trwać nieruchomo, całkiem inaczej niż morskie fale poza jaskinią. Przez moment zastanawiał się, jakim cudem ma przywołać łódź, kiedy dostrzegł jej niewyraźny zarys po lewej stronie. Wspiął się na kamienie, nie mogąc uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Sam nigdy nie dałby rady wyłowić jej spod wody, ponieważ nie znał specjalnego zaklęcia. Łódka stała przycumowana do kamienistego brzegu, więc Harry ostrożnie, by przypadkowo nie zmącić wody, wszedł do środka. Zanim do końca zastanowił się, jak wprawić łódkę w ruch, ta drgnęła i zaczęła płynąć.

Harry trzymał różdżkę wysoko uniesioną przed sobą, jakby obawiając się spotkania na wysepce Voldemorta. Na samo wspomnienie czarnoksiężnika czuł mrowienie w miejscu blizny.

Gdy znajdował się już w trzech czwartych jeziora, jaskinia raptownie się rozjaśniła. Rozległ się też krzyk i kliknięcie towarzyszące teleportacji. Serce Harry'ego zaczęło bić głośniej. W myślach próbował przyspieszyć łódkę, czując jak ta zaczyna się coraz niebezpieczniej kołysać. Na krawędzi łódki pojawiła się koścista ręka, a po niej druga, aż wreszcie ukazała się przerażająca głowa trupa.

-[i] Incendio![/i]

Inferius wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk i zapadł w toń. Potem nadszedł kolejny i jeszcze jeden, więc Harry wyczarował koło łódki ogromny pierścień ognia. Dzięki temu, ku ironii sytuacji, mógł czuć się w miarę bezpiecznie. Wreszcie łódka zaryła o brzeg wysepki. Harry szybko wyskoczył na kamienie, jednocześnie rzucając zaklęcia na coraz to większe grono ożywionych zwłok otaczających wysepkę.

Harry nie marzył teraz o niczym innym jak tylko o końcu tej głupiej zabawy.

Na początku cała ta przygoda wydawała się wspaniała i dziękował niebiosom, że to właśnie on, Harry Potter, mógł doświadczyć czegoś tak niezwykłego jak powrót do przeszłości. Teraz wiedział, że już dawno powinien wrócić do normalnego życia.

Przed nim zamajaczyła postać.

\- Regulusie!

Harry przyspieszył, ponieważ sylwetka młodego Blacka zaczęła znikać pod natłokiem inferiusów. Rzucił w tamtą stronę Lacarnum Inflamare, przez co potwory zaczęły się palić. Na moment uciekły, dzięki czemu Harry znalazł się tuż przy Regulusie.

Młody mężczyzna w totalnym szoku wpatrywał się w Pottera. Po chwili wycelował w niego różdżką.

\- Kim jesteś i co tutaj robisz? Skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam? Jakim cudem znalazłeś to miejsce?

\- To nie jest dobry czas i miejsce na takie pytania! – Harry starał się przekrzyczeć zgiełk i chaos panujący w jaskini. Wyczarował wokół nich ogniową barierę, co – żywił nadzieję – choć na jakiś czas zatrzyma inferiusy. – Musimy stąd uciekać!

Regulus nie odpowiedział. Stał spokojnie, wpatrując się w dal przed sobą, co Harry'ego niesamowicie zirytowało.

\- Jestem z przyszłości! Muszę cię uratować, dlatego przywołaj Stworka!

\- Skąd wiesz o Stworku? Kim jesteś?!

\- Nie zadawaj teraz pytań! Po prostu uciekajmy!

Nagle przez płomienie przeszedł inferius, który chwyciła Harry'ego od tyłu za szyję. Potter próbował się wyrwać, ale potwór był niesamowicie silny. Za chwil oplotła go kolejna para rąk. Nagle poczuł jak wpada pod wodę, więc odruchowo wciągnął powietrze. Różdżka wypadła Harry'emu z ręki i zaczęła opadać na dno.

To był ten moment. Przed oczami Harry'ego przeleciało całe jego życie, bo wiedział już, że zaraz się z nim pożegna. Nie był gotowy na śmierć, w każdym razie nie chciał odchodzić ze świata w taki sposób. I to jeszcze trwając w przeszłości. Żałował słów, które pomyślał w nieodpowiednim momencie. Harry wcale nie chciał zostawać w przeszłości na zawsze! Pragnął wrócić do Hermiony, do najlepszego kumpla, do Teddy'ego, do swojego nudnego życia i do osób, które odgrywały w nim najważniejsze role!

Nagle poczuł ogromne ciepło przeszywające jego ciało. Ciężar złagodniał, więc Harry nie myśląc dłużej, zaczął płynąć do góry. Musiał jak najszybciej złapać oddech. Kiedy tylko wynurzył się na powierzchnie, Regulus wciągnął go do środka płomiennego okręgu. Zrobił to na tyle brutalnie, że ogień zajął skrawek koszulki Harry'ego.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Regulus w ogóle się pofatygował, żeby uratować kompletnie nieznaną osobą, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać ani chwili dłużej.

\- Zawołaj Stworka! Natychmiast!

\- Nie zrobię tego. Chcę tu umrzeć – mówił spokojnie i opanowanym tonem, kompletnie wbrew całej sytuacji.

-To czemu mnie uratowałeś?

Harry'emu odpowiedziało milczenie.

Regulus wpatrywał się w chłopaka nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem. Niespodziewanie Harry uświadomił sobie fakt, że jest winny młodemu Blackowi życie. Przeklął pod nosem i nie zastanawiając się ani sekundy dłużej rzucił się na niego. Obaj opadli na zaostrzone kamienie. Harry poczuł ból w łokciu, ale starał się go zignorować. W tej chwili bardziej zajęty był okładaniem pięściami Regulusa. Miał w tym tylko jeden cel: zdobycie różdżki.

Na szczęście Regulus był tak bardzo zaskoczony reakcją Harry'ego, że nawet nie zauważył braku różdżki. Harry natychmiast zerwał się na nogi.

\- Imperio! – wykrzyknął, celując w Blacka.

Regulus raptownie znieruchomiał, a jego spojrzenie stało się mętne.

\- Zawołaj Stworka i każ mu nas zabrać na Grimmauld Place 12.

Harry nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać.

\- Stworek!

Skrzat teleportował się niemal od razu. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się to w panicza Regulusa, to w Harry'ego Pottera, którego notabene jeszcze nie znał.

\- Zabierz nas do domu.

\- Tak jest, panie!

Nim Harry zdążył się zorientować, stał na dywanie w salonie Blacków. Oddychał głęboko, starając się złapać oddech. Podparł ręce na kolanach, zginając się wpół. Wreszcie podniósł wzrok, patrząc prosto na przerażonego Stworka i kompletnie skonfundowanego Regulusa. Tylko jaki teraz miał wykonać ruch?


	19. Rozdział VI, part III

**A/N:** Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę, ale zrozumcie - sesja i te sprawy. W każdym razie wakacje się zaczęły, więc dodaję kolejną część. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania! :)

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ VI, PART III**

\- Każ Stworkowi znaleźć moją różdżkę i ją tutaj przynieść – rozkazał Harry.

Regulus powtórzył jego słowa, po czym skrzat rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Pojawił się minutę później, dzierżąc w malutkiej rączce różdżkę z ostrokrzewu.

\- Oddaj mi ją, Stworku – poprosił Harry i wyciągnął dłoń. Skrzat domowy niepewnie mu ją zwrócił, uprzednio kątem oka zerkając w stronę panicza Regulusa. Pan się przecież nie sprzeciwił, prawda? – A teraz, Regulusie, powiedz Stworkowi, żeby przez godzinę wykonywał tylko moje polecenia.

Skrzat wydał z siebie cichy syk.

\- Panie..

Regulus spojrzał na Stworka i kiwnął głową.

\- Podskocz, Stworku – powiedział Harry, aby w stu procentach przekonać się, czy zadziałało. Kiedy skrzat zrobił to, o co go poprosił, Harry wręcz westchnął z ulgi. – Unieruchom Regulusa dopóki ci nie powiem, żebyś przestał. Przepytam teraz twojego pana, Stworku, a ty będziesz musiał mi powiedzieć, czy mówi prawdę, czy kłamie, dobrze?

Oczy skrzata rozszerzyły się, ale nie miał wyboru. Musiał wykonywać polecenia tego kompletnie nieznajomego chłopaka.

Harry opuścił różdżkę, jednocześnie przerywając Imperiusa, a po paru sekundach w salonie rozległ się krzyk Regulusa:

\- Wypuść mnie! O co ci chodzi?! Kim ty, na Merlina, jesteś?!

\- Stworku, każ Regulusowi odpowiadać wyłącznie na moje pytania – zwrócił się Harry ponownie do skrzata.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś?! – zagrzmiał Regulus, przyglądając się Stworkowi. – Dlaczego…

Raptownie zamilkł. Mógł poruszać ustami, ale nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk. Harry zaczął chodzić wzdłuż pomieszczenia. Wreszcie stanął tuż przed Regulusem.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś?

\- Jak zrobiłem co? – prychnął młodszy Black z furią w oczach. Nie miał pojęcia, co się wokół niego działo. Przed chwilą podłożył fałszywego horkruksa Voldemortowi, a teraz jakiś obcy chłopak go unieruchomił i pyta się o jakieś dziwne, niezrozumiałe rzeczy. Musiał jednak jak najszybciej przybrać odpowiedni ton i ukryć emocje. Przez chwilę się zapomniał, ale po raz kolejny nie mógł powtórzyć tego błędu.

\- Nie udawaj. Jak udało ci się mnie tutaj sprowadzić?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym ty mówisz.

Harry spojrzał na Stworka, na co skrzat skulił się lekko.

\- Panicz Regulus mówi prawdę, sir.

\- Gdzie znalazłeś te zaklęcia?

\- Jakie zaklęcia?

\- Te, które przeniosły mnie do przeszłości! – wykrzyknął Harry. Był zły, że Regulus nie chciał z nim współpracować. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie kolejny powrót do dawnych lat… Chciał porozmawiać z rodzicami, a nie przesłuchiwać Blacka.

\- Że co?

\- Jeśli skłamie, powiedz mi o tym, Stworku – zwrócił się Harry do skrzata domowego. -_Reversio initii_ albo _Redutis finis_. Słyszałeś kiedyś o tym?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi. Nie znam tych zaklęć.

\- W takim razie kto ci pomógł? Kto je wymyślił?

Harry'emu odpowiedziała cisza. Zmarszczył czoło, po czym znów zaczął chodzić wzdłuż i wszerz salonu. Coś mu się tutaj ewidentnie nie zgadzało. Przez ostatni moment był wręcz pewien, że to Regulus ściągnął go do przeszłości, że chciał w ten sposób przeżyć. Teraz ten pomysł nie wydawał mu się aż tak prawdopodobny. Gdyby rzeczywiście tak było, czemu Regulus miałby kłamać?

\- Wiesz, kim jestem?

\- Nie.

\- Ale z pewnością masz jakieś przypuszczenia – powiedział z ciekawością w głosie. Usiadł na ramienniku wielkiej, czarnej kanapy, dzięki czemu mógł dokładnie obserwować wyraz twarzy Regulusa. Była to jedyna część ciała, której Stworek nie dał rady potraktować urokiem. Niestety, Black idealnie wyćwiczył swoją beznamiętną maskę. Znalezienie jakiejkolwiek oznaki emocji graniczyło z cudem.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Oświeć mnie.

\- Nie wiem, kim jesteś. Widzę cię po raz pierwszy w życiu, ale niesamowicie przypominasz mi Pottera. Najlepszego kumpla mojego braciszka.

Harry w głosie Regulusa rozpoznał nutę ironii. Pokiwał głową w kompletnym zamyśleniu.

\- Jestem jego synem. Harry Potter. Pewnie mało cię to zainteresuje, ale zniszczyłem wszystkie horkruksy i Voldemorta. Miałeś rację. Napis na karteczce w twoim fałszywym medalionie się sprawdził. Chociaż w zasadzie narobił więcej szkód niż pomógł, ale nieważne – dodał pod nosem. – Aha, no tak, zapomniałem o najważniejszym. Zabrzmi to trochę głupio, ale… Jestem z przyszłości.

Gdyby Regulus mógł, roześmiałby mu się prosto w twarz. Niestety, został unieruchomiony przez Stworka. Poza tym jego rodowa duma nie pozwoliłaby mu na tak pospólskie zachowanie. Lecz czy mówiąc o zostaniu pokonanym przez własnego skrzata domowego można w ogóle wspominać coś o dumie?

\- Co takiego się wydarzyło, że Syriusz wyprowadził się z domu?

Pytanie nieznajomego dosadnie zbiło Regulusa z pantałyku.

\- Dlaczego chcesz to wiedzieć?

\- Stworku, może łatwiej będzie, jak rzucisz na niego zaklęcie prawdy? – Harry zwrócił się do skrzata. Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym rozwiązaniu już wcześniej.

Stworek kiwnął głową i pstryknął palcami.

\- No więc? – dopytywał Harry, przenosząc wzrok ponownie na Blacka, który widocznie starał się walczyć ze samym sobą.

\- Dowiedział o się czymś istotnym.

\- O czym?

\- Dowiedział się, że próbuję przystać do Śmierciożerców.

Harry'emu brwi podjechały do góry.

\- A kiedy dokładnie to miało się stać? Kiedy miałeś dostać Mroczny Znak? Znałeś już datę, prawda?

\- Tak. Dostałem go późnym latem 1978, pod koniec szóstego roku.

Harry zmrużył oczy, które wraz z kolejnymi myślami zaczęły się rozszerzać. Hermiona miała kompletną rację! Wszystko to, cała karteczka i te zaklęcia, było powiązane wyłącznie z młodszym Blackiem. Czyż nie wtedy Harry wylądował po raz drugi w Hogwarcie? Przecież nawet spotkał Regulusa przechadzającego się po błoniach! W takim razie już wtedy miał szansę powstrzymania go przed złym wyborem i uratowania go… Najwyraźniej fakt powrotu do przeszłości nie był uwarunkowany opóźnieniami ze strony Harry'ego, ale obecnością punktów zwrotnych w życiu Regulusa. To takie proste!

\- W takim razie co działo się zimą 1975?

\- Nie pamiętam. Na pewno wiele – odparł enigmatycznie i zapewne gdyby mógł, wzruszyłby ramionami.

\- Dwunasty grudnia. Gdzie się wtedy tak spieszyłeś? – Harry przypomniał sobie wspomnianą przez Syriusza dokładną datę.

\- Naprawdę nie pamiętam. Pewnie na spotkanie z innymi Ślizgonami. Jakoś w tym czasie powstało specjalne stowarzyszenie tępiące szlamy i mugoli.

\- Zapisałeś się do niego, prawda?

\- Naturalnie! Jak każdy szanujący się mieszkaniec domu Slytherina. Uczyliśmy się nowych zaklęć i je praktykowaliśmy na jedenastoletnich dzieciakach.

\- Przecież sam miałeś zaledwie piętnaście lat! – oburzył się Harry, ale Regulus nie odpowiedział, bo najwyraźniej nie uznał jego wybuchu za pytanie. – No dobrze, ale wróćmy do początku. Znasz jakiekolwiek zaklęcia, które potrafią przenieść do dawnych lat?

\- Nie, ale słyszałem o Zmieniaczu Czasu.

Harry westchnął głęboko, po czym przeczesał dłonią włosy. To akurat go nie urządzało…

\- A może ty coś wiesz, Stworku? Coś o magicznej karteczce i specjalnych zaklęciach? – zapytał od niechcenia Harry. Musiał powoli kończyć tę rozmowę i wracać do przyszłości. Zrobił to, co do niego należało. Uratował Regulusa. Przypomniały mu się jednak te dziwne sformułowania nabazgrane na kartce. Czułby się źle, gdyby nie spytał.

\- Nie wiem. Harry Potter uratował świat przed Czarnym Panem. Harry Potter uratuje panicza Regulusa.

Harry przeciągnął dłonią po policzku. Nie miał pojęcia, o czym Stworek mówił. Przyjął jednak jego słowa za brednie skrzata domowego trwającego w szoku. Innego wytłumaczenia nie znalazł. W końcu z racji tego, że Stworek był niesamowicie przywiązany do Regulusa, nie mógł patrzeć na jego – bądź co bądź – cierpienie. Bez wątpienia jego pan został związany i przesłuchiwany przez kompletnie obcą osobę. Ten widok zdecydowanie wstrząsnął psychiką biednego skrzata…

Harry musiał jak najszybciej skończyć tę całą zabawę.

\- Stworku, wymarz paniczowi Regulusowi wspomnienia związane ze mną. Każ mu się gdzieś ukryć i żyć spokojnym życiem. Gdy jednak poczuje prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo, ma się bezzwłocznie teleportować na Grimmauld Place 12. Dopiero i tylko wtedy! Aha, i niech zapamięta, że Harry Potter uratował go przed niechybną śmiercią. Takie myśli zdecydowanie pomogą, jak kiedyś stanie przed moimi drzwiami. – Ostatnie zdanie Harry skierował bardziej do siebie. Nie chciał przypuszczać, że kiedykolwiek taka sytuacja mogłaby mieć miejsce, ale słowa Stworka nie chciały dać mu tak do końca spokoju.

Gdy tylko Stworek wykonał polecenie Harry'ego, znów na niego spojrzał. Regulus znów mógł się ruszać, więc bezzwłocznie teleportował się gdzieś w niebyt.

\- Chciałbym jeszcze, żebyś i ty o mnie zapomniał, Stworku. Będziesz pamiętał jedynie to, że panicz Regulus prosił cię o pokazanie wyspy Voldemorta, że wypił eliksir, a potem rozkazał ci tutaj wrócić i jakimś cudem zniszczyć medalion Salazara Slytherina.

Skrzat pstryknął palcami. W tym momencie Harry zwinnym ruchem przytknął różdżkę do magicznej karteczki i na powrót znalazł się w swoim przytulnym domu. Przez chwilę tępo wpatrywał się w ścianę, po czym zaczął wyrzucać sobie własną głupotę. Przecież mógł rozkazać też Stworkowi, by nigdy nie zdradził Syriusza Blacka! Wtedy cała ta okropna sytuacja na piątym roku w Departamencie Tajemnic w Ministerstwie Magii nigdy by się nie zdarzyła!

Nim kompletnie zatracił się w tym pomyśle, w progu drzwi prowadzących do kuchni pojawiła się Hermiona. Minę miała groźną, a jej oczy ciskały błyskawice. Harry nieco się skulił i opuścił głowę.

\- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak wielkie masz kłopoty, Harry Potterze?!

\- Wiem, Hermiono! Wiem i przepraszam, ale…

\- Ale?!

Kobieta zaczęła podchodzić bliżej.

\- Ale uratowałem Regulusa… Miałaś rację, chodziło o niego! Jak zawsze zresztą miałaś rację, Hermiono. Jesteś nieomylna!

\- Zamilknij, Harry Potterze. Dobrze ci radzę.


	20. Rozdział VI, part IV

**A/N:** Ostatnia część ostatniego rozdziału. Przed nami jedynie epilog. Wiem, że niektóre (prawie wszystkie) wątki wymagają dokończenia, ale spokojnie! Druga część o tytule _Pożerając czas_ jest już w trakcie przygotowania. Cierpliwości, moi drodzy. No, ale nie przedłużam. Zapraszam do czytania! :)

Wasza, Ewe25

* * *

**Rozdział VI part IV**

_Parę miesięcy później_

Niedzielne popołudnie upływało w Norze w pełnej radości atmosferze. Molly postanowiła zaprosić na obiad swoje dzieci, Andromedę z Teddym i przede wszystkim Hermionę z Harrym, by świętować ich zaręczyny. Jak się okazało, dwa dni temu Harry poprosił Hermionę o rękę. Odkąd zdołał uratować Regulusa przed niechybną śmiercią i zakończył całą tę historię z powrotami do przeszłości, w jego głowie kiełkowała myśl o założeniu rodziny. Z początku próbował zaniechać tego pomysłu, tłumacząc się, że jeszcze mieli czas i zamiast na dzieciach powinni bardziej skupić się na sobie. Kiedy jednak uświadomił sobie, że wcale nie młodnieją, postawił wszystko na jedną szalę. Klęknął przed Hermioną w dopiero co wyremontowanym biurze jej stowarzyszenia. Przez moment czuł ogromną panikę, że kobieta może się nie zgodzić, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa na małżeństwo, ale na szczęście nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Hermiona ze łzami w oczach pokiwała powoli głową, wyszeptując najsłodsze słowo, jakie Harry'emu dane było kiedykolwiek słyszeć: „tak". Wsunął jej na palec pierścionek Lily, który dawno temu znalazł w rzeczach rodziców, po czym niespodziewanie rozbrzmiały oklaski. Harry dopiero później zorientował się, że oświadczył się jej przed publicznością. Najwyraźniej gdy zmierzał do Hermiony, był tak bardzo zaaferowany i zestresowany, że nie potrafił przyswoić niczego innego.

\- Jeszcze raz wielkie gratulacje, Harry. – Artur Weasley uśmiechnął się lekko. Siedział na kanapie, przykryty kocem prawie pod szyję, w ręku dzierżąc kubek z gorącą herbatą. – Tobie też, Hermiono.

\- Dziękuję, panie Weasley.

Hermiona odwzajemniła uśmiech, który momentalnie zniknął, kiedy mężczyzna zaczął kaszleć. Wszystkich ostatnio strasznie niepokoił coraz bardziej pogarszający się stan zdrowia pana Weasleya. Wziął zwolnienie z pracy i od ponad dwóch tygodni leżał w domu. Molly po wielu kłótniach udało się nawet wyciągnąć męża do Munga na badania, ale niestety niczego nie wykryły. Uzdrowiciele załamywali ręce. Wszyscy w jego towarzystwie starali się jednak nie tracić rezonu i szczęśliwego humoru. A w takich sytuacjach jak dzisiejsza, nie było to wcale trudne.

Siedzieli przy stole, zajadając się ciastem domowej roboty i popijając gorącą, świeżo parzoną kawę.

\- Stary – zwrócił się do Harry'ego Ron z pełnymi ustami jedzenie – wiesz, że masz jeszcze szansę uciec, no nie? Nie powtarzaj tego samego błędu co ja.

Wskazał głową na Mariettę, która jedynie zmierzyła go groźnym spojrzeniem.

Harry uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, co od dwóch dni zdarzało mi się nadzwyczaj często.

\- Czy ja wiem… - zastanowił się na głos. – Chyba się jeszcze zastanowię, Ron.

\- Obyś za długo nie zwlekał. Zobacz, co ja teraz muszę przeżywać.

\- Ron!

Molly i Marie wykrzyknęły jednocześnie, wywołując tym samym śmiech u reszty. Jedynie Hermiona uśmiechnęła się niemrawo, kątem oka zerkając na Harry'ego. Wydawał się rozluźniony, a jego zielone oczy błyszczały radośnie, więc uspokoiła się. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, odkąd stała się oficjalną narzeczoną Pottera, coraz częściej nachodziła ją myśl, że Harry coś przed nią ukrywał. Było to dość przelotne, ale nie dawało jej spokoju.

Do salonu wszedł George z Freddym na rękach.

\- Rozmawiałem z Ginny. Powiedziała, że postara się zdążyć, ale niczego nie obiecuje. Po meczu idą gdzieś razem z Thomasem.

\- Zauważyliście, że od kiedy Ginny z nim zamieszkała, strasznie się zmieniła? – zapytała Marie, ale nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. – Jak to w ogóle się stało? No wiecie, Ginny i Tom przyjaciółmi…

\- Powiedziała mu prawdę o czarodziejach, tyle wiem.

\- I tak po prostu postanowiła u niego zamieszkać?

\- Cóż, trochę to dziwne, to prawda. Ale przynajmniej wydaje się być szczęśliwa. – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Myślicie, że coś jest między nimi?

\- Pytałem się jej o to – wtrącił niespodziewanie Ron, przyciągając ku sobie zaskoczone spojrzenia. – No co? Lubiłem tego kolesia, ale zaczął podwalać się do mojej siostry. Poszedłem więc do niego, żeby go nastraszyć.

\- Ron! – wykrzyknęła oburzona Molly. Mężczyzna tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Musiałem się dowiedzieć, czego od niej chce. Mówił, że są tylko przyjaciółmi i wiecie co? Wierzę im.

\- Jak cię przekonał? Dał ci coś dobrego do jedzenia? – zironizował George.

\- Nie. Po prostu widziałem dwa oddzielne pokoje z oddzielnymi łóżkami i drzwiami na klucz. Poza tym gdyby Thomas chciałby wejść kiedykolwiek do pokoju Ginny, napotkałby problem. Rzuciłem parę zaklęć – odparł obojętnie, wywołując tym samym parsknięcie śmiechu u George'a, Harry'ego i pana Weasleya. Marie, Molly, Angelina i Hermiona wydawały się być jawnie oburzone.

Zanim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, Andromeda zmieniła temat.

\- Wiadomo coś już o stanie zdrowia aurorów? Obudzili się z tej dziwnej śpiączki?

\- Niestety nie – westchnął Harry, raptownie pąsowiejąc. – Uzdrowiciele ciągle wyprobowują na nich nowe eliksiry, ale żaden do tej pory nie zadziałał.

\- Wujku Harry!

Z dworu nagle dobiegł ich krzyk Teddy'ego. Harry i Ron zerwali się na równe nogi, a Hermiona, George i Marie poszli ich śladem. Nim jednak zdołali wykonać jakikolwiek inny ruch, do salonu Weasleyów wpadł lis. A raczej Patronus w kształcie lisa. Przemówił tonem Darriusa Berrowa:

\- Harry, Ron. Potrzebujemy was natychmiast w biurze. Ktoś włamał się do grobu Albusa Dumbledore'a.

\- Po co ktoś miałby się włamywać do jego grobu? – zapytał Ron Harry'ego, ale Potter tylko pokręcił głową.

Odpowiedź przyszła niemal natychmiast.

\- Zniknęła jego różdżka.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona popatrzyli na siebie z przerażeniem.

Czarna Różdżka została skradziona.


	21. Epilog

A/N: Przepraszam za tak długi brak ostatniej części! Niestety, los tak chciał, że nie miałam nawet kiedy wejść i go wkleić. W każdym razie zapraszam na epilog pierwszej części. P.S. Druga zaczęła się już pisać, więc za około miesiąc pewnie wrócę z prologiem! Tymczasem jednak czekam na szczere komentarze odnośnie całego _Odwracając czas_!

Całuję, Ewe25

* * *

**EPILOG**

Od wielu lat siedział w tym ogromnym domu. Sam się dziwił, że nie oszalał przez tą samotność, nie próbując popełnić samobójstwa albo się poddać i ujawnić. Za każdym razem jednak przypominał sobie czarnowłosego mężczyznę przedstawiającego się jako Harry Potter, który dosłownie uratował go od śmierci. Ale czy śmierć nie byłaby lepszym wyjściem niż przebywanie przez całe życie w jednym miejscu?

Miał wrażenie, że wypowiedział te słowa w złą godzinę.

Szyby w oknach roztrzaskały się w drobny mak, a do przedsionka wtargnęła grupa zamaskowanych osób.

Miał tylko jedno wyjście: uciekać.

Regulus Black teleportował się prosto przed drzwiami na Grimmauld Place 12.


End file.
